<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POT-TF】天降麟儿（ABO，带球跑） by shili10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507798">【POT-TF】天降麟儿（ABO，带球跑）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10'>shili10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 包子预警</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>教师腿×设计师不二，ABO带球跑，雷者请自觉右上</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>教师腿×设计师不二，ABO带球跑，雷者请自觉右上</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>下课铃准时响起。<br/>
手冢收拾好教材，走出了课室。没走两步，他就听到身后的课室喧闹起来，学生们抓起书包蜂拥离开。已经是放学时间了，这样的场景一点也不稀奇。<br/>
手冢是一名高中老师，教的科目是数学。他所带的班级是高一年级入学成绩最好的班，开学那一天校长笑眯眯地对他说，这个班就看你的了。<br/>
手冢任职的这所学校是都内一所有名的私立学校，囊括了小学到高中十二年教育，以入学变态难、升学率超高闻名全国。手冢国外留学回来，在企业工作了一段时间，为了方便照顾父母而进入这所学校任职，现在已经到了第六个年头。<br/>
他回到办公室放下教材，坐下来一边批改学生交上来的作业，一边等着同事大石工作结束过来找他。他们约好了，今天工作结束以后要一起打球。<br/>
其他老师上完课也陆陆续续回来了，见到手冢都会与手冢招呼一声。虽然手冢外表看起来有些冷漠，但待人友善，除了话不多以外，就没有什么缺点。而且他曾在国外留学，又在知名企业工作数年，比起大部分大学毕业就回归校园的普通老师要懂得更多，学校的老师们都喜欢与他交流。更别提他生来一副好相貌，还是一位气势极强且名草无主的Alpha，更是令他无意中成为了这所学校的人气教师。<br/>
手冢批改了一阵子作业，大石就找过来了。<br/>
“手冢。”<br/>
手冢听到声音，从作业中抬头，见到大石背着球包站在办公室门口跟自己打招呼。他向大石点点头，将剩余还没批改的作业收进球包里，拎着包起来。<br/>
大石是手冢的中学同学，从国中就认识两人到高中都一直同校。高考后考入不同的大学，手冢出国也没能切断他们之间的友谊。手冢进入这所学校任教就是大石内部推荐的，对此，手冢对大石一直抱有感激之情。<br/>
大石教的学段是小学，平日接触的都是小孩儿，性格上比手冢平易近人许多。他是个老好人，其他老师遇上事总喜欢找他帮忙，他也不推脱，一来二去，就在学校留下了好好先生的名号。<br/>
还留在办公室的老师看见大石，都招呼他说：“大石老师，又来找手冢老师打球啊？”<br/>
大石笑呵呵地说：“是啊，偶尔动一动，就当是运动了。”说完，瞧见手冢已经收拾妥当向自己走来，他忙和其他老师道别，退出办公室，在走廊等着手冢。<br/>
手冢离开办公室，顺手拉上门，才对大石说：“走吧。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
两人并肩离开，周五放学后打一场球是他们惯常的约定。这所学校不仅师资力量雄厚，硬件设施也很不错。单单是按照比赛标准建设的网球场，就有六个区域。手冢恰好是网球部的指导老师，每到周五都会吩咐网球部的学生给自己留一块场地轻松轻松。<br/>
“手冢，新的一帮学生怎么样？”前往网球场路上，大石也没闲着，开始问起手冢新学期的情况，“听说今年入学的高一学生都挺不错的，你的班是尖子班吧，学生们应该都挺聪明的吧。”<br/>
“嗯，他们很聪明。”手冢点点头，他带的这群学生确实比普通的高中生要拔尖许多，就以他任教的科目来说，这一周课上，书本上许多基础知识他们都能轻松掌握，为了给他们更多的营养，手冢不得不额外讲授许多难度更高的知识，以满足学生们的好奇心。不过，这对手冢而言是一场有趣的挑战，作为老师，面对一帮嗷嗷待哺又能力过人的学生，非常能挑起他的注意与兴致。<br/>
想起大石今年也是轮到了一年级，这是个让绝大部分小学老师都非常头疼的年级，手冢反问了一句：“你呢？今年带的是一年级吧。”<br/>
“是啊，小孩子还是挺可爱的。”大石笑道，“能进来的孩子，大部分懂事又聪明，其实也费不了多少神。不过，今年我带的班，有一个孩子还挺出众的。”<br/>
“哦？”一年级就能判断出众，手冢的好奇心被勾了起来。<br/>
“嗯，很聪明，也非常懂事，长得还很可爱。”大石的脑海里浮现出小孩的身影，“小小年纪，就会举一反三，思维非常敏捷。而且，他还读过不少诗歌，小小年纪念起数来，感情十足，长大了可真不得了啊。”<br/>
“原来如此。”能被大石这样称赞，手冢也对这个孩子生了些好奇心。如果真如大石所言，这个孩子的双亲一定非常注重教育，才能教出这样一个孩子。<br/>
“是个好苗子。”大石说，“有机会也让手冢你见见。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
说话间，两人就走到了网球场。学生们都已经在球场上练习，部活室这时便空了下来。两人在部活室换了衣服，相继走到学生留下的网球场，热身片刻后，就站在了球场的两端。<br/>
“今天也要手下留情啊，手冢。你要是全力以赴，我恐怕连球都碰不到。”大石开着玩笑，话音未落，就已经摆好架势，做好了迎击的准备。<br/>
“不要大意地上吧。”<br/>
球场上想起了规律的击球声，一旁休息悠晃的学生被这一场势均力敌的练习赛吸引，不约而同地聚集到手冢和大石的球场附近，瞪大了双眼看着两人有来有往的精彩对决。<br/>
“那个，是我们社团的指导老师吗？”有新入社的部员一脸疑惑，又不自觉地被球场上发出亮眼光芒的王者所吸引，“天啊，好厉害！”<br/>
“手冢老师可是网球好手，据说以前差点就要进军职网了。”荣升前辈的高年级学生的话语中满是自豪，“因为有手冢老师的指导，我们校队已经连续两年包揽了全国大赛冠军，今年就要冲击三连胜了。”<br/>
“好厉害，我什么时候才能进校队啊。”<br/>
“校队都是从二三年级里面选的，一年级的，还是先捡球吧。”<br/>
一年级的新新人失望地努努嘴，别过头往旁边望了眼，忽然惊叫起来：“咦，哪里冒出来的小鬼？”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
其实不仅仅是一年级看到了，不少在围观比赛的学生也看到了——比赛正打得激烈，一个不知道从哪里冒出来的小家伙出现在球场边上。几个高年级的学生往入口方向一看，才发现球场的门不知道被谁打开了，然后这个小家伙趁机钻进了球场里。<br/>
小孩穿着小学部的校服，背着小书包，站在球场边上目不转睛地看着两位老师比赛。眼看手冢和大石好像还没发现，高年级的学生想把小孩从球场中拽出来。可为时已晚，手冢眼尖地发现了球场上多出来的小孩，赶紧打断了比赛。<br/>
大石看见孩子，吓了一跳：“不二君，你怎么在这里？”<br/>
手冢疑惑：“大石，你认识？”<br/>
没等大石回答，被称为“不二君”的小孩先一步和大石打起招呼：“大石老师。”<br/>
“你怎么在这里？”大石三两步走到不二身边，蹲下身，“不能这样贸贸然走进正在打球的球场里，很容易受伤的，知道吗？”<br/>
“对不起，大石老师。”不二干脆地认了错，“我在等我爸爸来接我，爸爸说，如果我无聊，可以在学校到处走走，他会来找我。”<br/>
手冢擦了一把汗，好在他发现得及时，不然继续比赛，小孩有可能被球误伤，这可就是校园事故了。他转头看了眼在球场外围观的学生，眼神一凛，说：“所有人，二十圈，正选加十圈。”<br/>
学生们一听，呼天抢地：“欸……？？”<br/>
“三十圈。”<br/>
铁血教练下的跑圈指令，从来没有反驳的余地。学生们一边自叹倒霉，一边稀稀拉拉地绕着场地跑起圈来。<br/>
处置完学生，手冢走到大石身边，问：“大石，你的学生？”<br/>
“对。”大石说，“这就是我跟你说的那个学生，叫……”<br/>
“我叫不二光助。”没等大石介绍完，小孩儿抢着回答，“爸爸说，希望我能像阳光，去照耀别人，帮助别人，给人带来温暖。”<br/>
孩子盈盈的笑脸触动了手冢心中的一根弦，他柔了目光，弯腰伸手揉了揉孩子的头发：“是个好名字。”<br/>
“叔叔，你打球好厉害！”小孩儿看手冢的目光中满满都是崇拜，“你也是学校的老师吗？”<br/>
“我是。”<br/>
“你以后会教我吗？”<br/>
大石听了，笑着说：“只要你以后能直升，一直念到高中，手冢老师可能就会成为你的老师。”<br/>
小孩儿点点头，捏紧了小拳头：“那我一定会努力的！”他转头看向手冢，“我爸爸也很喜欢打网球，他经常教我打球。手冢老师，你也可以教我打球吗？”<br/>
手冢毫不犹豫：“当然。”<br/>
“太好了！”小孩子高兴地一蹦三跳，“等一下我就要告诉我爸爸，告诉他我也有自己的网球老师了！”<br/>
孩子还留着些婴儿胖，小脸圆嘟嘟的，肉感十足。然而在轮廓上，已经颇有些美男子的迹象，只要长开了，定然也是一个顶顶好看的小帅哥。<br/>
大石看了看孩子，又看了看手冢，目光在两人之间梭巡着。手冢有些困窘，对这样的打量他向来不太习惯。好在没多久，大石就收起了目光。他像是发现了什么惊喜，凑向手冢：“手冢，我发现，这孩子跟你还有点像。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“你看，他的眼睛和嘴型跟你还挺像的，不过弧度要比你柔和一些，发色嘛……像是在你的发色中揉了点棕色，相对深一些。”大石喃喃自语地将手冢和小不二进行对比，“我觉得啊，说不定以后你的孩子，就跟不二君长得差不多哦。”<br/>
手冢没有回答。<br/>
事实上，他也不知道该如何回答。<br/>
作为一名事业稳定的Alpha，到了他这个年龄，还没有永久标记的Omega实在不多见。不过好在他一直独立，父母都很开明，对他的婚姻大事一直抱着随缘的心态。手冢本身也不太着急，他身边不乏追求者，只是还没有出现能让他倾心的人而已。<br/>
而且，手冢还藏有一个秘密——一个只有他的双亲和他本人才知道的秘密——因为这个秘密，手冢更不会为了婚姻，轻易去标记一个并非他真心所爱的Omega。<br/>
大石认识手冢多年，自然知道手冢的个性。他说这话也不过是因为此情此景油然而起，手冢回不回应并不重要。<br/>
“哎，今天被不二君这样打断了，有些遗憾呢。”大石叹了一口气，“只能下次再约了，手冢。”<br/>
“嗯，有的是机会。”<br/>
“那今天就先这样吧，我们去换衣服，我陪不二君等一等他的爸爸。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
两人收拾了随身物品，大石牵起小不二，正要离开球场去部活室冲洗一下。忽然，从不远处传来一声疑惑的呼唤：“光助？”<br/>
小不二听到有人喊自己，转头看去。看见站在不远处的人，他挣开大石牵着自己的手，高兴地奔向来人：“裕太舅舅！”<br/>
青年蹲下身，将小不二抱了个满怀。小不二“吧唧”一下亲了一口舅舅，问：“为什么今天是舅舅来接我？”<br/>
裕太问：“光助你是不想见到舅舅吗？”<br/>
小不二赶紧摇头，抱紧裕太脖子：“不，我最喜欢舅舅了。”<br/>
“老哥他临时有事，所以今天我来接你回家吃好吃的。”<br/>
看着舅甥两人其乐融融地凑在一起说话，虽然觉得打扰他们不是很好，但身为小不二的班主任，大石还是上前跟不二裕太打了个招呼：“你好，我是不二同学的班主任，大石。”<br/>
知道对方是自家孩子的老师，裕太忙起身回道：“你好，我是光助的舅舅。今天他的爸爸临时有工作不能来接，所以就由我来接了。”<br/>
看到孩子和青年这么亲昵，大石不疑有他。孩子的家人接到了小孩，他的任务也就完成了。他笑了笑，想跟光助说两句话就道别，没想到光助没忘记站在后头的手冢，拉着裕太的手指着在不远处等着大石的手冢说：“还有手冢老师！”<br/>
“啊？”裕太被拉着有些懵，顺着光助指着的方向看去，才见站在后头的手冢。<br/>
“手冢老师说要教我打网球！”<br/>
“哎呀，看来手冢老师这位网球老师是逃不掉了。”大石忍俊不禁，他揉了揉光助的头发，说，“放心，手冢老师一直说话算话。他说教你打网球，就一定会教你的。”<br/>
“嗯！”小不二重重地点了一下头，咧开嘴露出一口白白的牙齿，笑得眼睛眯成了一条线。他牵着舅舅的手，向大石挥着手道别：“大石老师，我们周一见。”<br/>
“好，周一见。”<br/>
目送不二家一大一小离开，大石觉得自己的心都要软掉了。他走到手冢身边，念念不忘刚刚才离开的孩子：“看，手冢，我说得没错吧。”<br/>
手冢点点头：“是个很不错的孩子。”<br/>
“这孩子已经把你认定成他的网球老师了。”<br/>
手冢不语，不过他对这个新身份没有半点排斥。他往两人离开的方向望了一眼，这时已经看不到两人的身影了。他收回目光，迈步向部活室走去。</p><p>不二裕太带着不二家的小宝贝回到家，发现自家老哥居然比自己还要早一步到家。<br/>
光助坐在玄关脱掉鞋子，将鞋子整整齐齐地放进鞋柜里，才光着脚啪啪啪地跑进客厅。看见他的爸爸优先地坐在暖桌里喝着茶，他一把扑过去：“爸爸！”<br/>
不二接住儿子，自己也险些被扑倒在地上。他帮孩子摘下书包，将孩子一头柔顺的头发揉成鸟窝，才满意地抱着儿子亲了一下：“欢迎回来。”<br/>
父子俩凑在一起说了一阵子话，孩子就被淑子奶奶带回房间换衣服。不二安乐地吸了一口茶，长舒一口气，舒坦地抱着抱枕思考人生，真真觉得自己现在快活似神仙。<br/>
裕太郁闷地盯着他的老哥，问：“老哥，你不是说今天临时有很重要的工作，没这么快能回家吗？”怎么到得比我还早？<br/>
“客户忽然又改时间了，所以我就空下来了。”不二说，“怎么样，今天接光助还顺利吗？”<br/>
“挺顺利的，还遇到了他的班主任老师。”<br/>
“大石老师是吧。”不二对这位班主任老师印象深刻，“刚开学那天他给我打过电话，跟我说了一下光助第一天上课的情况，是一位很负责任的老师。”<br/>
裕太深以为然：“嗯，我看也是。”<br/>
“留在这里上学是对的，遇上这样的老师，是光助的运气。”<br/>
裕太凝视着不二满足的侧脸，一语不发。</p><p>他哥哥是个天才。<br/>
裕太即使再嘴硬，也不得不承认，他的哥哥，不二周助，是个如假包换的天才。从小到大，他的哥哥都非常优秀，不论是学业，还是兴趣，在同龄人之中一直都非常拔尖。而且还继承了父母相貌的所有优点，长了一张天生惹人喜欢的脸。长辈们都觉得，不二家的长男一定会分化成一名优秀的Alpha。可没想到，最后他的哥哥竟然分化成为一个Omega。<br/>
不过不二是个特别懂得顺应环境的人，他知道自己分化成了Omega，一点没有埋怨，而是很快接受了这个事实。或者说，在不二眼中，除了生理构造上的差别以外，分化成Alpha还是Beta还是Omega根本没有大区别。任何性别都有自己独特的生活方式，而他要活出的，是属于不二周助的生活。<br/>
事实上，他也做到了。<br/>
所以即使在少年时，很长的一段时间裕太都生活在哥哥的光环下，可他是打心底喜欢且敬佩着哥哥。尤其是光助的出生，更是让裕太完全丢掉了从前的倔强，全心全意支持他哥哥做的每一件事情。<br/>
而光助，对不二而言，是一个意外。</p><p>离开学校以后，手冢和大石一同用了晚餐，之后回了家。<br/>
回到父母身边，为了照顾父母，手冢搬回了家。不过手冢的母亲是个特别喜欢往外跑的人，退休以后，她闲着没事，整天拉着丈夫到处旅行。日本玩遍了，就打起了环游世界的心，一有时间就满世界去。手冢乐意看到父母走出国门，也就安心地充当起父母的旅游基金，包了父母所有的旅行费用，让他们安心去玩。<br/>
这样看起来，手冢回家工作似乎就没了意义。但手冢对自己现在的生活非常满意，在外拼搏有在外的意义，回家教书育人，也有别样的体会，他觉得没什么不好。<br/>
这几日父母又跑出去旅行了，手冢回到家，洗漱完毕后，他打开电脑查收邮件，在意料之中收到了一位损友的邮件。<br/>
【忍足侑士】：给你寄了几瓶花香精油，看看有没有你在找的味道？<br/>
忍足是手冢当年在企业工作时认识的朋友，工作能力很优秀，人也很外向，意外的跟手冢合得来，他也成了手冢离开企业这么多年唯一一个还有联系的朋友。<br/>
忍足帮手冢寻找不同的精油好几年了，每找到特别的味道都会给手冢买下来。久而久之，手冢家中存放了各式各样气味的精油。手冢其实没有使用精油的习惯，但因着一些事情，他开始了寻找气味之旅。<br/>
手冢给忍足回了感谢，就关上了电脑，坐在床上翻起了书。<br/>
忍足大概是收到了他的回信，没有选择邮件的方式，而是直接给手冢打了电话。<br/>
“开学了吧，什么时候有时间，我带你去转转解解闷？”<br/>
忍足一直觉得手冢孤家寡人太可怜了，有事没事就邀请手冢回到灯红酒绿的大都会猎艳一番。尽管每一次都被手冢毫不犹豫地拒绝，但他还是乐此不彼。<br/>
再一次被手冢毫无悬念地拒绝，忍足一点也不意外，甚至还不气馁。和手冢胡侃了一番，在结束通话的最后，他语重心长地劝起了手冢：“我说，你也该试试找个人发展一下了。Beta也好Omega也好，这个世上这么多人，总能碰到合适的，何必心心念念一道连气味都说不清的信息素呢？”<br/>
手冢说：“我并非执着一味，只是还没有遇上。”<br/>
忍足笑起来：“手冢，别人都说你现实。没想到，你还是一个心怀罗曼蒂克的人。”<br/>
手冢没有反驳。忍足没得到对方的后文，他不勉强，随意多说了两句，就挂了电话。<br/>
手冢听着电话那头的忙音，脑海里回荡着的是忍足方才说的话。<br/>
他确实不是独沽一味，只是有些味道不小心入了心，就很难再从心里拔除了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p><p>哄睡了光助，不二从房间出来，回到书房继续今天未完的工作。<br/>
他是个自由插画师，当他得知自己怀孕以后，他就离开了一直任职的设计公司。上司一直赏识他，觉得不过是怀孕，完全不需要辞职。如果不二确实需要休息，他完全可以给不二委派更加轻松的工作。<br/>
对于上司的挽留，不二非常感激。可他离职并不仅仅是因为怀孕，一直困在一家企业中工作不是他的心愿，他更希望有一个自由的空间去做自由的事情。家中不缺他这一份工资，也支持他做自己想做的事。怀孕，不过是他离职的借口而已。<br/>
不二工作了一整子，姐姐不二由美子就敲门进来了。<br/>
“周助。”由美子从门后探出头来，“我给你送宵夜了。”<br/>
“谢谢由美子姐。”<br/>
由美子把奶茶和点心放在书桌上，坐在床边，看不二把东西收拾到一边，坐到了自己面前。她微笑着把淑子妈妈为不二特制的饮料递给不二，说：“妈知道你最近在赶稿，特别做了点奶茶给你。她怕茶味太重影响你睡眠，所以这一杯奶味比较浓，晚上喝了也不用担心。”<br/>
不二凑上前闻了闻，满满的奶香诱惑着他的味蕾：“辛苦妈了，姐姐你让妈早点休息。我不会熬夜的，晚一点我收尾了，再看看光助我就会休息。”<br/>
“光助我去照顾着，你就别忙了。”由美子说，“你现在做出了名气，工作忙，就不用担心孩子的事，我和妈会照顾着。而且光助那么乖巧，不会有问题的。”<br/>
6岁的孩子本该是调皮的时候，然而光助生来乖巧，做事有条有理，偶尔还能摆出一张一本正经的小脸和别的小朋友讲大道理，唬得别的孩子晕头转向。幼儿园的老师们都喜欢他，每次遇上孩子们的小纠纷，老师们都喜欢让光助去做个中间协调人。对这个小小老成的孩子，不二哭笑不得。自己明明是个活泼调皮的性子，怎么生下来的孩子跟自己的性格差这么多呢？<br/>
不过，这样的性子照顾起来倒是省事不少。面对姐姐的帮助，不二也不纠结，点点头接受了由美子的好意：“嗯，谢谢姐姐。”</p><p>说不二家的长男，不二周助，是不二家全家人的宝贝，一点也不为过。<br/>
不二家的家主是个能力卓越的Alpha，年轻时在外贸公司任职，能力出众，一路步步高升。女主人则是一名年轻的大学老师，在受邀到Alpha的公司开展培训时与Alpha认识，坠入爱河。他们共同孕育了三个孩子，长女由美子继承了父亲的干练，分化成为了一名优秀的Alpha，小儿子不二裕太比起姐姐相对弱一些，倒也分化成为了Beta。然而最让人意外的是集合了两人所有优点的长男不二周助，竟然分化成为了Omega。<br/>
然而一旦分化完成，就没有改变的可能。尽管不二夫妇觉得非常遗憾，也只好接受现实。幸好不二家的孩子自幼家教良好，尤其是周助，更是从小生了一副好脾气。知道自己是个Omega，非常简单地接受了这个事实，并以自己的一套Omega法则成长起来。没有人觉得不二周助像一个Omega，但也没有人觉得他不是，他以自己独立又独特的方式，在所有人心里留下了一个独属于不二周助的印记。<br/>
家里人都疼爱他，他也乐于接受并每时每刻回以同等的爱。<br/>
不二夫妇以自己的三个孩子为傲，他们从不担心孩子们会做出任何过界的事情，所以任由他们自由生长。这个家，一直都非常安稳，循规蹈矩的生活平静又幸福。直到，某一日，不二告诉他们，他可能怀孕了。<br/>
这件事被爆出，让不二夫妇震惊不已。一个Omega怀孕，则意味着他被一名Alpha标记了。而他们，从来没有在不二口中听说过不二恋爱这件事。<br/>
不二对此表示很遗憾，他也不知道自己恋爱过。<br/>
事实上也没有。<br/>
后来还是由美子从不二口中问出了真相，大概两个月前，不二在外地出差，与同事在酒馆小聚。在酒馆里，他们遇上一波颇为投契的同龄人。大家都喝多了，脑袋一片空白不知道发生了什么。醒来时，不二才发现自己与其中一人发生了关系。<br/>
眼看着睡在床上的陌生面孔，不二一个头两个大。对方应该是个Alpha，虽然身体还留有感觉，但不二确定自己没有被标记。对于一个Omega而言，与一个Alpha意外发生关系却没有被标记，可以说是不幸中的大幸。见对方还没有醒来，不二麻利地穿上衣服，拿着自己的东西飞快开溜。<br/>
既然没有被标记，没什么大损失，自己也是个成年人了，不二便没有把这件告诉家人。后来，当身体出现了某些症状，且发情期没有按时出现时，不二才发觉，那件事可能并没有结束。</p><p>“确定没有被标记？”领着不二去做身体检查的由美子听到医生的话，惊讶地瞪大了眼，“我弟弟可是怀孕了，正常来说，他都怀孕了怎么可能没有被标记？”<br/>
医生慈眉善目，面对惊疑的由美子，一点也不恼。他拍拍由美子的肩膀，让由美子不用着急，才看着不二缓缓道来：“你说的是一般情况，所以你弟弟的情况不一般。”<br/>
医生绕口令一般的话绕晕了由美子：“什么意思？”<br/>
“一般来说，怀孕了意味着被标记。Alpha通过进入Omega的生殖腔使Omega怀孕，而Alpha在生殖腔内成结，Omega就会被标记。这两件事一般而言会同时进行，这个你们都能理解，对吧？”<br/>
不二姐弟点点头。<br/>
“可是你弟弟，他的体质和一般人不太一样。”医生翻开不二的检查报告，将某些指标异常的结果指给两人看，“你弟弟部分指标与普通Omega不太一致，但这些指标并不会影响到他的身体健康，只会让他在某些情况下与普通Omega不太一样。”<br/>
听到“不会影响身体健康”，由美子松了一口气，问起后面这句也没有之前紧张：“哪些情况？”<br/>
没等医生回答，不二已经听出了医生的弦外之音：“是会影响标记吧？”见医生赞赏地点头，他向由美子解释说，“姐姐你看，我现在怀孕了，却没有被标记，那么影响的一定是我的标记情况。医生，这是不是说明，我不会被标记？”<br/>
“这个我不能确定，但是你是难标记体质，这个是肯定的。”医生说着，转身开始在电脑上开药方，“标记与否不会影响个人的身体健康，如果想稳定发情期，标记当然是最好的方法。如果身体没有异常，也不介意发情期，那么是否标记就不重要了。当然，如果你是受到了来自Alpha的不法侵害，我们可以帮助你。现在，该你确定要不要留下这个孩子了。”<br/>
医生让不二先回家休息，考虑清楚了再做决定。事实上，留下孩子这个决定不二没花多少时间就确定了下来。他觉得这个情况对他而言再完美不过：他不排斥孩子，但也不希望被标记羁绊终身。现在他拥有了一个孩子，而且没有被标记，他可以继续做他想做的，过他希望的生活，何乐而不为？<br/>
就这样，孩子在不二一家人的祝福下出生了。不二给孩子取名为光助，希望他健康阳光，勇敢善良。孩子一天天长大，相貌轮廓都带着不二的影子，可更多的，还是属于那个不二连姓名也不知的Alpha。每每看着孩子可爱的模样，不二都庆幸，幸好当年喝醉了还懂得找个模样不错的Alpha，不然生出来一个小歪瓜，自己也不知是喜是忧了。<br/>
至于孩子另一个爹，不二压根没打算帮孩子找爸爸。光助看见别的小孩都有两个父母，也曾经问过自己为什么只有一个爸爸，而没有另一个爸爸或妈妈。不二都笑着说，另一个爸爸迷路了，等光助长大了，我们一起去找他。<br/>
现在，光助渐渐长大，也不再问这个问题了。不二开始思考，寻找合适的实际告诉光助，为什么他只有一个爸爸，他相信自己的儿子会明白。</p><p>陪着儿子度过了一个愉快的周末，周一一大早，不二还在睡梦中，就被一早爬起来的儿子闹醒。<br/>
光助在外人面前乖巧，在自家人面前还是显露出一些6岁孩子该有的调皮。他打开父亲的房门，看到还匍匐在被窝中的父亲。<br/>
他狡黠一笑，弯下腰，做出起跑的姿势，嘴里低声说：“三、二……”说着，他从门口跑起来，三两步跨到床边，用力一蹦，“一！”<br/>
“爸爸，起床了！”<br/>
小家伙一把蹦到父亲的被窝上，掀开被子扑上去，抱着不二的脖子，虫子一样在不二身上扭：“爸爸，起来了，你说过今天送我去上学。”<br/>
幸好被子够厚，小家伙跳上来问题也不大。不二睁开惺忪的眼睛，揉了一把儿子的头发，说：“我记得，好，这就起来。”<br/>
昨晚小家伙睡了以后，他赶了一下要交给客户的插画，熬了个通宵，天快亮才睡下。不过小家伙会来这一下倒是在他意料之中，本就是他自己答应的事，怪不得孩子。<br/>
他让光助从他身上下去，挣扎着爬起来。虽然睡的时间不多，不过好歹补了点眠，他可以把光助送到学校后再回来继续补眠。<br/>
光助已经换好了校服，坐在床上晃荡着小短腿看着不二从衣柜里扒拉出衣服。看着不二艰难地套着衣服，光助皱着小眉头，盯着不二问：“爸爸，你还没睡醒吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”一边瞌睡一边换衣服的不二赶紧摇摇头，“没有的事。”<br/>
“你要是还困的话，裕太舅舅说可以送我去哦。”<br/>
“没关系。”不二飞快套上衣服，走到光助面前蹲下，笑着对他说，“爸爸答应了你，就一定会送你去上学。”<br/>
听了不二的话，光助重重地点了一下头，露出一个大大的笑容：“嗯！”<br/>
不二洗漱完毕，牵着光助下楼。淑子妈妈听到声音，探出头来，瞧见父子俩一起从楼上下来，像是发现了什么稀奇事，笑道：“啊啦，光助真厉害呢，真的把爸爸叫起来了。”<br/>
光助朝奶奶比了个大大的“V”：“爸爸说送我去上学。”<br/>
“真好呢，能和爸爸一起去上学。”<br/>
“嗯！”<br/>
听着儿子满足的笑声，不二觉得自己那点瞌睡虫完全不是事。他和儿子一同用早餐，差不多结束时，不二淑子将光助的书包拿来：“光助，东西自己都收拾好了吧。”<br/>
“收拾好了。”<br/>
自从上了小学，光助就拒绝让奶奶帮她收拾东西，自己学着将书包收拾好。奶奶早上只需要从他的小房间里把书包拿来就可以了。光助看了看奶奶手上的书包，发现少了一样东西：“不对哦奶奶，我还把我的球拍放在书包旁边了，那个我也要带去。”<br/>
不二思考了一下，才想起球拍应该是指自己前段时间给儿子买的网球拍。他疑惑，小学部还没有社团，体育课也不会学网球，光助带球拍去学校做什么？<br/>
光助老神在在地回答自家爸爸：“我要在学校学网球。”<br/>
“学校开了网球课吗？”怎么老师没有跟他说？<br/>
“不是哦。”光助摇摇头，“因为手冢老师答应教我打网球，这是光助才有的。”<br/>
手冢老师？不二绞尽脑汁，确定这个人不在自己所了解的老师名单中：“手冢老师，是学校的老师吗？”<br/>
“是啊。不过，大石老师说，我要直升到高中，手冢老师才能教我呢。”光助一脸苦恼，他还小，不能理解直升到高中对他而言意味着什么，“爸爸，我要怎么做才能很快升到高中呀？”<br/>
不二一听，乐了，没想到这位老师竟然是高中部的老师。不过，想要在现在的学校直升，可不是容易的事。比起参加入学考试，直升考试的难度只高不低，分数上也没有任何的优待，可谓是把精英教育贯彻到极致。虽然不二完全不担心光助的能力，但是这么小就思考这件事真的好吗？<br/>
看来这个手冢老师很有方法，这么容易就俘虏了他挑剔的儿子的心。<br/>
不二问：“光助很喜欢这个手冢老师吗？”<br/>
“嗯，因为手冢老师的网球和爸爸打得一样好！”光助说，“我也想像爸爸那样厉害，所以我要跟一个和爸爸一样厉害的老师学打网球！”<br/>
“那爸爸教你也可以啊。”<br/>
光助摇摇头：“爸爸工作太累了，平时能跟我打一两次就好了。其他的时候，我想爸爸多休息一下。”<br/>
不二呼吸一滞，没想到他会从6岁的儿子口中听到这样的话。他总以为孩子小，很多事情都不懂。谁料，他的孩子，比他这个成年人还要透彻得多，也会心疼人许多。<br/>
“我们光助长大了呢。”不二有些感慨，他低下头，额头点着光助的额头，闭上眼磨砂了几下，“看来爸爸可以放心了。”<br/>
“爸爸，以后就轮到光助照顾你了。”<br/>
看着父子俩其乐融融的画面，不二淑子不忍打扰，只把球拍悄悄放在书包旁边，轻声离开餐厅。她感慨万千，儿子意外怀孕，她身为母亲本应照顾着。可没想到，最后反倒是儿子一直在照顾着这个家。如今，她的儿子和孙子都在自己身边健康地生活着，她还有什么可埋怨的呢？<br/>
现在她唯一的希望，就是周助可以找到一个能共度后半生的人，不再形单影只。</p><p>将光助送到学校，不二发现时间还早着。光助提议说带不二四处走走，不二也便答应了。<br/>
学校集合了三个学段，占地面积大，学段与学段之间没有明确的分割，只是在教学楼上做了简单的分类。校方这样做，是为了扩大学生的交际面。他们觉得，让孩子与不同年龄段的孩子交流，有助于孩子的成长。不二也认同这种理念，经常鼓励光助不要害羞，多与高年级的学长学姐学习。<br/>
光助牵着不二，一路带路。瞧着光助有模有样地领着自己，看得出光助已经适应了小学的生活，不二放心许多。不过，看光助带着的方向，不二总觉得他的儿子是有意将自己往某个方向带去。<br/>
果然，没走多远，不二就听到了一阵阵少年们呐喊鼓劲的声音。他往远处一看，出现在前头的果然是一排排的网球场。<br/>
“爸爸，你看。”光助看见不远处的球场，高兴地跳起来，“我以后也要在这个球场打球。”<br/>
“那你就要加油了，等上了初中，就可以加入网球部了。”<br/>
两人从球场经过，看着球场上挥洒着汗水的少年，不二觉得自己也年轻了许多岁。光助的心思却不在球场上，他左顾右盼，似乎在寻找着谁。下一刻，他惊喜地叫起来，拉着不二的手兴奋地说：“爸爸，爸爸，你看，手冢老师在那里！”<br/>
不二顺着光助所指的方向看去，就见一位身形挺拔的男子站在不远处的球场外。男子背对着他们，似乎是在跟学生说话。<br/>
光助说：“爸爸，我们过去吧。”<br/>
“好。”对于这个被儿子挂在嘴边的老师，不二也好奇得很。再说，如果对方真的教光助打网球，作为家长，不二很应该亲自拜访并道谢。<br/>
手冢正与校队的队长商量着即将到来的比赛的出场阵容，忽听身后传来一声清脆的声音：“手冢老师！”<br/>
手冢回过头，就见一个面熟的小男孩朝自己跑来。他定睛一看，发现是上周见过的大石的学生。孩子长得好看，也乖巧，他还没有忘记孩子的名字。他转身，对小跑到自己面前的孩子说：“早上好，不二同学。”<br/>
“早上好，手冢老师。”光助拉出一个大大的笑容，给手冢展示了一下他的新装备，“看，我把我的网球拍带来了。”<br/>
手冢没忘记自己与孩子的约定，他点点头：“嗯，那今天放学，我们在这里见。”<br/>
“好的！”光助重重地点着头，“还有，手冢老师，我爸爸也来了。”他转身用力朝后头的不二招手：“爸爸，快过来呀。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手冢抬起头，看见了匆匆走到自己面前的人。<br/>是个Omega。手冢心下判断。<br/>Alpha、Beta和Omega各有各的特征，这些特征显而易见，能让别人简单识别性别。受荷尔蒙影响，一般而言，Alpha身材高大，气势凛人；而Omega相对玲珑，气质上更加温柔；Beta则介乎于两者之间。对于Beta而言，他们也许不能很快分辨出对方是哪个性别，但是对Alpha而言，谁是Omega，一眼便知。这大概算是一种异性相吸。<br/>眼前的Omega和孩子颇为相似，简单就能确认他们的关系。手冢向不二鞠了一个躬，说：“初次见面，我是手冢国光。”<br/>啊呀，初次见面呢。<br/>不二觉得有点气，可转头一想，自己可是趁着人家没醒的时候溜号的，也怪不得别人，毕竟自己如果不是早一步醒过来，不见得会记得这个人的面容。<br/>算了，扯平吧。<br/>不二也向手冢鞠了一躬：“初次见面，我是不二周助。”他抬起头向手冢微微一笑，“我们家孩子要请你多多关照了。”<br/>“这是我的分内事。”<br/>对上眼前人和煦的笑颜，手冢不禁有些失神。下一秒他回过神来，暗暗责备自己的失态。<br/>这个Omega，意外地很对自己的口味。只是……他低头看了眼站在两人之间的小孩，眼前人已经有一个孩子了，想必已经有其他的Alpha陪在身边，只能说有缘无分了。<br/>不过，手冢觉得有些奇怪。他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，并没有发现属于其他Alpha的气味。一般而言，被标记了的Omega，身上会带有标记的Alpha的信息素，向旁人宣告Omega已有主，同时以示警告。可是这个Omega身上的气味非常干净，不，说是干净，倒不如说一点信息素的味道也没有。<br/>也许是用抑制剂掩盖了，手冢想。<br/>见手冢的表情有些奇怪，不二疑惑：“手冢老师？”<br/>听到不二的声音，手冢赶紧回话：“嗯？”<br/>“是……有什么问题吗？”<br/>明白是自己的沉默让不二持疑，手冢摇头：“没什么。”他顿了顿，道歉，“抱歉。”<br/>“诶？为什么要道歉？”<br/>“不，没什么，请不要放在心上。”<br/>不二愣了愣，忍俊不禁。手冢好奇地看着他，不想对上了不二带笑的双眼。不二半掩着嘴，眉眼弯弯：“手冢老师，可真是有趣的人呢，是吧，光助？”<br/>忽然被点名的光助不明所以，不过瞧见爸爸的神色，他知道点头一点没错：“嗯！我最喜欢手冢老师了！”<br/>“哎呀，这可是连大石老师都没有的待遇呢。”不二弯下腰摸了摸光助的头发，“时间不早了，爸爸先回去了。等一会儿你记得要回教室哦。”<br/>“知道了。”<br/>不二亲了亲光助的小脸，起身对手冢笑笑：“手冢老师，我家光助就麻烦你了。”<br/>“你放心。”<br/>目送不二离去，光助便拉着手冢的衣角，问：“手冢老师，我可以把球拍放在这里吗？”他解释说，“放在教室里，我怕被碰坏了。”<br/>一年级的小朋友玩闹起来自然没有高年级的孩子有分寸，磕磕碰碰间弄破一些东西是常有的事。球拍是不二带着光助去运动商店让光助自己挑选的儿童球拍，他十分珍惜，不舍得球拍有一点儿损伤。<br/>手冢听了，毫不犹豫地点头。不过是个小要求，答应又何妨？于是，他带着光助去部活室，本想让光助随意挑一个储物格子放置球拍。后来他想了想，打开了自己专用的柜子，让光助将球拍放进去。<br/>“以后你可以放在这里。”他对孩子说。<br/>孩子欢呼一声，将装着球拍的小球包轻轻放进了柜子里。手冢锁起柜子后，蹲下身，将柜子的备用钥匙交给光助：“以后这个柜子你可以随意使用。”<br/>光助双手捧着钥匙，双眼发光：“真的可以吗？”<br/>手冢点头：“但是，你要答应我一个条件。”<br/>“什么条件？”<br/>“学网球这件事要坚持下去，不可以半途而废。”<br/>本以为会听到孩子答应的声音，没想到，手冢听到的却是另一番话：“在答应这个之前，手冢老师可以也答应光助一件事吗？”<br/>哦？手冢起了兴致：“什么事？”<br/>光助学着大人的模样清了清喉，装作老成的模样，一字一句说：“教光助打球这件事要坚持下去，不可以半途而废。”<br/>这可真是意料之外的回答。<br/>手冢莞尔，这个孩子真是小宝藏，总能给他不少的惊喜。他毫不犹豫地点点头：“我答应你。”<br/>“手冢老师，我们拉勾。”<br/>手冢伸出小指，勾住孩子细嫩的小手指：“好，我们拉勾。”</p><p>带着意外发现回到家的不二，再也睡不着了。<br/>不知道该说这个世界真小还是说他们有缘分，在从那个意外的夜晚落荒而逃后，7年了，他们居然在同一个地方相遇。而且，带领他们相遇的，还是他们的孩子。<br/>这究竟是怎样的孽缘呢？<br/>不过，原来那个人叫手冢国光，名字倒是和Alpha一板一眼的外表很匹配。<br/>不二仔细回想了方才手冢的一举一动，确定对方完全不记得自己，也不记得7年前的事情，更遑论知道他还有一个儿子这件事。想到着，不二松了一口气。他不打算让这一对父子相认，并不是他有意拆散父子，而是他无法把控，他们相认后事情会朝向哪方面发展。不论对方希不希望对这一段关系负责任——不二更希望的是对方不打算负任何的责任——他都不打算改变自己现在的生活方式，也不打算找一个Alpha分享自己的余生。<br/>让麻烦消失的一个方法，就是杜绝麻烦出现的可能。如今杜绝麻烦，有一个非常简单的方法：只要自己不说，没有人知道这个手冢国光，就是光助的Alpha父亲。<br/>想明白了这个逻辑关系，不二松了一口气，往后一倒，躺在床上。<br/>然而，其实刚才还是有些意外发现。不二想，没想到，这个手冢国光以外是个有趣的人。而且好像还是网球部的负责老师，想必网球打得不错。不二躺在床上迷迷糊糊，瞌睡虫袭来，沉入梦乡前最后一个念头在他脑海里闪过。<br/>以后有机会，跟这个手冢国光打一场吧。</p><p>不二这一觉睡过去了一天，再醒来时，他已经听到光助在楼下笑闹的声音。他艰难地爬起来，看了眼时间，发现到了晚饭时间。<br/>没想到，自己这一睡，竟然睡了一天。他打了个呵欠，披上衣服下楼去。<br/>淑子妈妈听到脚步声，从厨房探出头来。她瞧见不二睡眼朦胧从楼上下来，笑道：“醒得刚好，可以准备吃饭了。”<br/>“好。”<br/>不二答应着，进了厨房想帮淑子，却被淑子赶了出去：“去陪着光助，今天他回来可多话说了，吵吵嚷嚷的。”淑子虽说在抱怨，可话里都带着笑意：“明明你也不是话这么多的人，也不知道像了谁。”<br/>不二笑着说：“可能是不小心长歪了。”<br/>“我说，倒有可能像他那个不知道是谁的Alpha父亲。”<br/>没想到，淑子竟然开了这个话题。不二一愣，脑袋里冷不防飘过今日才见过的正主的脸，心想，敢情还真不是，那个Alpha看起来就是个寡言的人。<br/>这么一想，不二真有些糊涂了，明明两个父亲话都不多，怎么光助这么话唠？难不成是负负得正？<br/>不二这一想没了声，淑子以为自己提到了不该提的事情让不二沉默了，有些着急地转移话题：“哎，不是说了让你去跟光助玩嘛，还站在这里做什么？”<br/>儿子夸张的笑声连墙壁也挡不住，间或还夹杂着裕太和由美子的声音。不二觉得光助压根不需要自己去陪，不过看母亲这么努力地把自己赶出厨房，便不好意思再赖在厨房不走。<br/>他进了客厅，人还没站位，一个小圆球就从客厅中央直扑过来：“爸爸！”<br/>不二忙接住兴奋过度的儿子，蹲下身将脸凑到儿子跟前，指了指自己的脸颊，说：“来，亲一个。”<br/>光助一双小手捧着不二的脸，“吧唧”一下糊了不二一脸口水后，兴奋地抱着不二的脖子，虫子一样在不二怀里扭：“爸爸，爸爸，你听我说，今天我会挥拍了！”<br/>“什么？”不二没听懂。<br/>“挥拍，挥球拍！”光助从不二怀里爬起来，“爸爸你真笨，这都听不懂。”<br/>打小被称为天才的人，此时这个头衔在儿子面前一点也不好使。不二不禁扶额，儿子太鬼灵精，现在年纪小还管得住，等他再长大些，怕是要上天了。不过扶额归扶额，不二没遗漏掉儿子话中的重点：“挥拍？”<br/>“对啊，今天手冢老师教我怎么正确地挥球拍。”光助挣开不二的怀抱，跑回到客厅中央捡起刚刚被他丢在地上的球拍，“爸爸，我挥拍给你看。”<br/>光助抓着球拍，在空地上摆好架势，小脸蛋上的笑意都敛了，摆出一副认真专注的表情。不二瞧着有些发愣，别说，光助不笑的时候，脸上确实有几分那个Alpha的痕迹。<br/>诶？怎么又想起那个人了？不二将脑内关于手冢的影像全部驱逐出去，让自己的注意力集中在儿子身上。<br/>倒不能怪不二时不时就想起Alpha，即便没有标记，但他和Alpha始终是发生了亲密关系，并且孕育了一个孩子。他们之间，不论轻重，不管深浅，始终有着这样或那样的羁绊。况且光助身上有着对方的基因，身上总带着些Alpha的影子，因此诱发出Omega的一丝依恋也不足为奇。<br/>光助的姿势看着标准，球拍挥起来虎虎生威，很是有些气势。不说究竟能不能打到球，架势倒是有了，估计够光助的小朋友面前威风几下。<br/>看光助挥了几下拍，不二带头鼓起掌来：“真不错，不愧是我儿子。不过，我怎么记得我教过你挥拍啊。”<br/>光助抱着宝贝球拍，撇过头，轻哼了一声：“手冢老师说我之前学的不标准，要重新学。”他不满地嘟起嘴，“爸爸，你以前是不是都没有认真教我？”<br/>天地良心，不二觉得特别冤。真不是他没有认真教孩子，而是当时光助不过是个在幼儿园打滚的小孩，教他打网球不过是消遣，谁还管标准不标准这事？<br/>光助不等不二解释，而是接着自己的话，语重心长地对自己的父亲说：“爸爸，手冢老师说，不管是因为什么理由，只要学习就该认真去学，全力以赴，不能大意。”<br/>不二：？？？？？<br/>他现在是被儿子教育了吗？<br/>在一旁做了半天观众的由美子听到这话，禁不住笑着鼓起掌来：“光助真棒，说得真好！”她说，“看来光助很喜欢那位手冢老师呢。”<br/>“嗯！”光助用力点头，“手冢老师网球打得好，而且还长得很好看！”<br/>“啊啦。”在光助嘴里听到了不得了的话，由美子惊讶地捂着嘴，“那和爸爸比起来，手冢老师和爸爸哪个好看？”<br/>“姐姐……”不二无奈地叹了一口气，他家姐姐估计是八卦之心起了，逗起侄子了。逗完侄子，下一个遭殃的估计就是自己了。<br/>光助听了这个问题，皱起了小眉头，苦恼地脑内斗争了一番，久久得不出一个答案。不二看在眼里，痛心疾首：真是了不得了，儿子长大了，嫌弃老父亲了，这种送命题居然也要想这么久了。<br/>“唔，我觉得……”光助沉吟片刻，小眼睛悄悄瞄了不二一眼，“我觉得，爸爸和手冢老师都好看。”<br/>“那你喜欢谁？”由美子追问。<br/>“当然是爸爸！”这回光助毫不犹豫，让不二安慰许多，“但是光助也很喜欢手冢老师啦！”<br/>由美子被光助的话逗得笑得合不拢嘴，她的目光落在不二身上，语气中都是欢快：“看来，我们的周助爸爸是遇到对手了呀。”<br/>光助这回疑惑了：“对手？什么对手？爸爸和手冢老师要比赛吗？”<br/>饶是不二也跟不上光助的小脑袋：“比赛什么？”<br/>“网球呀。”光助眨了眨眼，一双大眼睛只盯着不二，“爸爸你不是想跟手冢老师比一场吗？”<br/>“我什么时候说过？”<br/>光助嘻嘻一笑，不管不二的否认，笑着说：“我就知道，爸爸一定想跟手冢老师比一场。”他自个儿抱着球拍在原地又蹦又跳，“我想看，爸爸和手冢老师的比赛。”<br/>都说知子莫若父，可不二家的小宝贝遗传了不二的聪明劲，与不二日夜相对，小小孩子就能把不二心里的事情摸个透。他放下球拍，几步奔到不二面前，抱着不二的脖子奶声奶气地说：“爸爸，你是不是要跟手冢老师比赛呀？”<br/>刚还是想，现在直接跳到行动了，他家小家伙的思维可够跳跃的。不二一把揽住光助的小身子，问：“爸爸要是比了，你希望爸爸赢吗？”<br/>光助毫不犹豫：“当然！”<br/>“但是光助不是喜欢手冢老师吗？要是手冢老师输了，光助会不会伤心呀？”<br/>光助听了，皱起一张小脸。他低下头，似乎是在安静地思考着不二的问题，好半天，才伏在不二怀里说：“就算手冢老师输了，我也一样喜欢手冢老师。”<br/>不二恨铁不成钢地捏了一下儿子的鼻子：“你这小家伙，怎么这么容易就被人收买了呢？手冢老师是给你什么好处了？”<br/>光助好不容易从不二手下拯救了自己的鼻子，捂着自己的鼻子说：“什么是好处？我就是喜欢手冢老师。爸爸你坏。”<br/>眼看这对父子要闹起来了，由美子赶紧把光助抱到一边去，哄着侄子：“光助不气，你爸爸是嫉妒。你现在有一个喜欢的老师，他怕你就不喜欢他了。”<br/>“怎么会。”光助赶紧反驳，“我最喜欢爸爸了。”<br/>“对！”由美子亲了亲光助的脸蛋，“由美子姑姑知道光助最喜欢爸爸了，这次是爸爸坏，怎么能误会光助呢。”<br/>眼看着这姑侄俩开始嘀嘀咕咕说自己的坏话，不二不满：“姐姐，你可别宠坏了孩子，以后不好管我可要怨你。”<br/>“你也是被宠大的，长歪了吗？”由美子不以为然，“再说了，你今天怎么了？往日里光助说喜欢哪个老师你不都挺高兴的嘛？怎么，这个手冢老师跟你有过节？”<br/>过节？那是肯定的，而且这过节不浅。要没有这个人，还没有光助这小家伙呢。不二看见手冢其实有些紧张，他没表现出来，不代表心里没事。手冢看起来不认识他，也不知是真的不认识还是装的。Alpha与孩子之间是否存在任何的感应，不二也无从验证。现在孩子长时间和Alpha在一起相处，不二难保不会出现什么问题。<br/>他不怕其他事，就怕对方知道了这个孩子的事，来跟他抢人。这是个大问题，不二不可能让光助离开自己，他不能不防着对方。<br/>然而现在看着光助三句不离Alpha，不二真是头疼得很。可是看着光助在由美子怀中笑得灿烂，不二又不忍心斩断孩子现在的快乐。<br/>如果真有什么意外……不二下定主意，如果出现什么问题，他再马上把光助带走也不晚吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到家，手冢就收到了忍足寄来的几瓶精油。<br/>他试了试味，确定与记忆中的气味不一样，便将精油放到一边。他洗漱完毕，回来挑了一瓶淡雅的精油滴入香薰机内，按下了开关，让带着清新气味的水雾融入空气之中。<br/>书房空间不小，香气恰好融入，让手冢得以好好地舒缓一天紧张的神经。他拿起桌几上没有读完的书，眼睛盯着书页好几分钟，却一页都翻不过去。<br/>不知为何，他满脑子都是今日与他有过一面之缘的Omega，且还是他的新学生的父亲。他见过不少Omega，不管是联谊，还是萍水相逢，都没有像这个Omega这样让他难忘。<br/>还有那个聪慧得不像6岁孩子的学生……<br/>手冢觉得有些不可思议，他往日不太喜欢与太小的孩子接触，或者说不擅长与年纪太小的孩子接触。在学校教书，他更愿意以成人的方式与学生交流。可是这个孩子，莫名的，让他忘了平日的喜恶。孩子比起同龄人要聪明许多，但依然带着6岁孩子会有的天真与顽皮。这一些以往手冢不太喜欢的孩子心性，在面对光助时，却全部都包容了下来。这对手冢而言实在奇妙。<br/>只是可惜了，孩子都有了，必然不是单身。手冢做不出介入别人生活的事情，同时他也唾弃这种行为。这一面之缘带来的微小悸动，只能藏在心底。好在只见过一面，要忘掉大概不难。<br/>手冢叹了一口气，这会儿想起来倒是有些扰乱心绪了。他放弃阅读的计划，起身绕着书房走了几圈。<br/>恰好这时，电话响了起来。手冢拿起手机一看，是母亲打来的。<br/>父母外出旅行，算算时间，也差不多到返程时间。这一通电话，大概是母亲玩到尽兴想起家里还有孤家寡人一位，就打个电话回来问候一下。<br/>手冢接起了电话，没来得及说话，那头的母亲就噼里啪啦地开说了：“国光啊，要休息了吗？最近怎么样，有遇到合眼缘的Omega吗？”<br/>这是手冢彩菜一贯的开场白，她知道自家儿子向来向来有主见，不过偶尔逗逗严肃过头的儿子，看他略略困窘又无从反驳的模样实在有趣得很，这是她的小乐趣。<br/>“还没休息。”<br/>手冢自动略过了最后那个明显是调侃他的问题，重新坐了下来。母亲开始说起了这段旅程的趣事，去了哪里看了什么，他的父亲做了什么傻事，一路上遇到了什么人，怎么也说不完。手冢不厌其烦地听着，偶尔回应一两句。父母在外平安快乐，没有什么比这个更让手冢开心的了。<br/>手冢彩菜和儿子聊了十来二十分钟，大部分时间都是她在说。她家老头子坐在对面看着她，哼哼了几句，没说过妻子，放弃拯救儿子于水火。手冢彩菜说得兴起，忽然提起一件事：“对了，国光，我们在这里遇到了一位跟你年纪相仿的孩子，跟我们一个地方，对我们挺照顾的，还是个Omega。”<br/>听到这里，手冢就知道母亲的下一句话是什么了。<br/>果不其然，下一句母亲就开腔了：“我要了对方的联系方式，等我们回来，咱们一起约出来吃个饭？你也该来谢谢人家这么照顾我们。”<br/>这句话听起来槽点满满，却又在情理之中。父母在异国遇到同乡人，还受到对方颇多关照，手冢作为孩子，理应去感谢对方。刚好这个人还是个Omega，真真是应了母亲的心思。<br/>母亲倒不是真要手冢结婚生子，不过是觉得手冢交际圈太窄。在学校工作，打交道的都是孩子。同事大都安稳，同龄的没有成家的人屈指可数。剩下的，不是学生就是学生家长。儿子想要找到合适的人，总不能对学生家长下手。于是，这个重任就落在了手冢彩菜身上—这是她主动揽上的活。<br/>手冢没有理由拒绝母亲，他知道母亲没有逼婚的意思，不过是想拓宽他的交际圈。这样的事情发生过几次，其中倒是有一两个能聊上两句，可惜手冢没有那份心，母亲也只能作罢。<br/>现在想起来，手冢心里其实明白得很，不是他没有心，只是心里有一个模模糊糊的影子，看不真切，也碰不着。他清楚，仅凭着一股说不清道不明的信息素，要找到人的几率微乎其微，即便人找到了，对方可能也已经有自己的家庭，他的出现更是多余，可手冢不想放弃。时间久了，这就像是烙进了手冢心里的执念，除非彻底断了他的念想，不然他这辈子可能都无法从这里走出来。<br/>见儿子一口应下，手冢彩菜满足了。她又多说了几句，就挂了线，放手冢自由。<br/>手冢看着已经黑屏的手机，无奈地叹了一口气。</p><p>睡觉的时间，不二难得没有窝在书房工作，而是爬上了光助的床，将光助挤到了一边，自己霸占了半张床。<br/>光助一脸喜气，小脚丫子轻轻踹了不二两脚：“爸爸，你把我的床都占了，这是我的床。”<br/>不二不以为然，捧着儿子的脸亲了一口：“你都是我的，你的床更加是我的。”<br/>“爸爸你坏！”<br/>说是这么说，光助还是一个劲地往不二怀里钻。本来能轻松容纳父子俩的床，两人愣是凑在一团，也不嫌挤。<br/>“爸爸。”光助从不二怀中抬起头，“你是不喜欢手冢老师吗？”<br/>怎么又提起这人了？不二皱了皱眉。<br/>每每提起这个人，不二的心情都颇为复杂。说不喜欢必然谈不上，毕竟目前他们还算是陌生人。只是，这个人的身份过于特殊，现在还在光助这里刷满了好感度。这让不二危机感大增，总有种光助要被别人抢走的感觉。<br/>“爸爸？”<br/>听到儿子的声音，不二回过神来，摇摇头：“没有，不讨厌。”<br/>“那你会跟手冢老师比赛吗？”<br/>“我为什么要跟手冢老师比赛？”<br/>“你不想跟手冢老师比赛吗？”<br/>“我……不是……”不二哭笑不得，“我为什么要跟手冢老师比赛呢？”<br/>光助眨了眨一双大眼睛：“因为手冢老师很厉害啊，爸爸你不是喜欢和很厉害的人比赛吗？”<br/>“谁说的？”<br/>“由美子姑姑说的。”<br/>不二算是明白了，敢情是姐姐给孩子灌输了不正确的观念。他是喜欢强者，遇到强者会略略与自己比较。但是，这都是建立在学习的基础上，跟胜负没有太多关系。<br/>“光助。”不二伸手揽着儿子，“你就这么喜欢这个老师吗？”<br/>“嗯，喜欢。”<br/>“为什么啊？因为他厉害？长得好看？”<br/>光助安静了一会儿，显然不二提出的原因并不是最重要的原因。他思考了一会儿，看着不二，摇头说：“不知道，就是喜欢。”<br/>不二想，这大概就是血缘之间的联系。身在其中的人，说不清为什么会想亲近，但与生俱来的亲近感，是无论如何也掩盖不住的。不二情不自禁抱紧了光助，一时失了分寸，让光助不舒服地挣扎起来。<br/>“光助。”不二压下儿子的挣扎，“如果以后，你的另一个爸爸回来了，你会怎么样？”<br/>光助没听懂这句话：“另一个爸爸？我的另一个爸爸是谁？”<br/>不二没有继续说下去，及时打住这个话题。他再次亲了亲儿子，说：“没什么，快睡吧。”</p><p>后来的几天不二没有再纠结这事，他想明白了，反正知道对方是光助另一个父亲这件事的人只有自己，只要自己不说出去，对方不去查DNA，那就什么事也不会发生。<br/>光助每天回来还是会提起手冢，不过不二想，难得孩子有个喜欢的老师，对方也不是什么可疑的人；自己作为父亲，只要孩子高兴，那就怎么都可以，也便听之任之了。<br/>一周的时间很快过去，前些日子不二答应了光助要带他去网球俱乐部见识见识，同时陪孩子打打网球。这不，周末一到，大清早，不二还在被窝中，光助就直接爬上了不二的床，闹着让不二带他去网球场玩。<br/>“好好好。”不二连声应着，只能认命离开温暖的被窝。为了防止爸爸重新睡回去，光助直接守在不二的房间，盯着不二洗漱换衣，一切整理妥当后才露出一张可爱的笑脸。不二瞧着这张和自己有五分相似的小脸，怎么也气不起来，他捏了一下光助的鼻子，佯怒道：“你这个坏小孩，哪有孩子像你这样不信任爸爸的呢。”<br/>光助努了努嘴：“那是因为爸爸你的前科太多了！”<br/>不二一听，有些惊讶，好孩子，才小学一年级，连“前科”这样的词都会用了，这哪个老师教的啊，回头得好好研究研究小学一年级的课程究竟都到哪个程度了。<br/>不二的心思悄悄跑偏了，光助一看爸爸没了声，赶忙把爸爸的魂给招回来：“爸爸，快下楼吧，奶奶说今天回给我做好吃的便当。”<br/>不二起身，牵着儿子一同往楼下走：“去打网球还带便当吗？爸爸还想跟你在外面加加餐。”<br/>“不，奶奶说了，爸爸口味太重，我不能吃，所以就让我带着便当，也防止爸爸吃太多辣，对身体不好。”<br/>敢情这是自己母亲给想出来的主意，不二郁闷了，明明自己也是为人父了，母亲怎么还把自己当孩子看。自己母亲也就算了，现在他的儿子也开始教育自己了，这让他身为父亲的尊严往哪放啊。<br/>但这话不二没敢说，面对母亲对自己生活的安排，他向来优先服从。而且母亲插手的只有他的日常生活，对于整个人生的规划，他家向来贯彻自由主义。也多亏了自由主义，当年不二决定生下孩子当单亲父亲时，家人都选择尊重他的意愿。关于孩子另一个父亲的事，不二不说，便谁也没有多问一句。<br/>淑子妈妈早已备好了早餐，父子俩下楼饱餐了一顿，一人背着一个网球包手牵着手出门。不二选的网球场是最近新开的俱乐部，硬件设施很不错。最主要的是，他听说里面有少儿网球班，教练和学习强度很适合儿童。不二打算，如果光助真愿意学，那就在那里报个班。这会儿，就是带光助实地考察去的。<br/>俱乐部离不二家有些距离，两人地铁转公交，在路上折腾了一阵子才到的俱乐部。好在俱乐部四周环境很不错，偌大的大堂和前台，来来往往的都是背着球包拿着球拍的网球爱好者，不仅光助，连不二也对这里的氛围连连点头。<br/>在路上不二就对光助说明了今天的来意，光助听了连声答应。这会儿看见俱乐部的实况，更是惊喜不已。他拉着不二的手蹦蹦跳跳：“爸爸，我喜欢这里。”<br/>“不着急。”不二稍稍安抚兴奋过度的儿子，“我们先进去看看。”<br/>不二登记好，带着光助往室外球场去。他咨询了工作人员，知道这个时间刚好是少儿班的上课时间，便领着光助直接参观去。首次到俱乐部“探险”的光助，饶有兴致地东张西望，脸上笑容灿烂，不二看着也觉得高兴。<br/>根据前台工作人员的指示，前头拐个弯就是少儿班训练的地方。光助没能耐下性子，挣开不二的手往前跑去。毕竟还是在自己眼皮子底下，不二没拦着孩子，只是加快脚步跟上。还没拐过这个弯，他就听到孩子一声惊呼：“哎呀！”<br/>不二一惊，赶忙追上去，瞧着光助好端端地站在前方，疑惑地问：“怎么了，光助。”<br/>他抬起头往前头望去，冷不防撞上了一道冷冽沉静的目光。<br/>不是吧……这个世界这么小？<br/>光助往前飞奔过去：“手冢老师，你怎么也在这里？”<br/>“不二同学。”手冢看了眼背着球包的父子，轻易猜出了他们的来意。他没有急着与不二搭话，而是蹲下来，回答光助的问题：“周末我在这里教网球。”<br/>不二：？？？？？<br/>等等，教练名单上明明没有他？这怎么回事？<br/>丝毫不知父亲心里的纠结，光助听到这话更加兴奋了。这回他甚至连少儿班怎么上课也不去了解，脱口就对不二说：“爸爸，爸爸，我要在这里学网球！”<br/>不二一个头两个大，他想跟孩子说咱们再看看情况，今天不急着决定，可是想起报班这事还是自己提出的，这样搪塞孩子，不说打不打脸，更重要的是会在孩子心里留下不好的印象。<br/>算了算了，走一步是一步吧。<br/>不二放弃挣扎，任由孩子跟着手冢进了球场。因为有这位教练在，孩子的试课非常顺利，没多久就融入了这个班级。<br/>不二坐在一边，看着孩子在助教的指导下练习。手冢从球场出来，转头看见不二，定了定神，走了过去。<br/>“不二先生。”他走到不二身旁，跟对方打了声招呼。<br/>“手冢老师。”不二忙站起来，“叫我不二就行。”<br/>“好，不二。”手冢迅速改口，名字从他的口中冒出，语气中莫名多了些亲昵，他指了指不二身旁的位置，问，“方便吗？”<br/>看不二点头，他坐到不二身旁。他下意识地嗅了嗅身边人的气味，还是一无所获。不过这次手冢确定了，对方必然是用抑制剂完全抹掉了气味。这么做的Omega不是没有，但不多。因为想要做到完全抹掉气味，必然需要使用大量抑制剂。少量的信息素并不会影响正常的人际交往，单身的Omega尚不会做到这个程度，一个已经有孩子的Omega做到这样，反而会让人觉得不寻常。<br/>不过手冢没有深究的机会，不二先开了腔：“手冢老师怎么会在这里当教练呢？”<br/>“这是我朋友投资的俱乐部，我是周末空闲来兼职，帮一下。”<br/>不二听了点点头，是个解释得过去的理由。<br/>不二没有再回话，手冢看了眼身边人，把目光转移到不远处努力练习的孩子的身上：“光助的资质很不错。”<br/>“谢谢。”提起孩子，不二的话变得多一些，“他从小喜欢玩我的球拍，所以我就自己教了他一下。都是孩子小打小闹地打着，肯定不专业。”<br/>“他的基础很好。”手冢接上不二的话，“能看出来，从小收到过比较专业的训练。你教得很好。”<br/>本是普通的恭维话，不二莫名觉得脸有些烫。他思考者如何回话，恰好光助从球场往两人的方向跑来，不二瞧见，忙迎接孩子。<br/>光助扑到不二怀里，连声说：“爸爸，爸爸，这里太好玩了，以后让我在这里学网球好不好？”<br/>不二拿来毛巾擦掉儿子满头的汗水，答应着：“好，等你玩够了，我们就去外面报名。”<br/>“好！”光助连忙点头，转头又问旁边的手冢，“手冢老师，你还能教我吗？”<br/>手冢毫不犹豫：“可以。”他补充说，“不管在学校，还是在这里，都可以教你。”<br/>“太好了。”不二·小白眼狼·光助忽略老父亲殷勤为自己整理这事，转而投向了老师的怀抱。不二痛心疾首，怎么这么容易就投敌营了？这几年都白养了啊！<br/>手冢完全不介意光助对自己的亲昵举动，他的所有目光都被眼前的孩子占据着，一心一意回答孩子童真的问题。忽然，孩子想起了一件事，一张口就把老父亲卖了出去：“对了，手冢老师，你能跟我爸爸比一场吗？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>手冢没听懂这话，饶是不二也愣了好一会儿才听懂儿子说的是什么。他没来得及堵住儿子的嘴，儿子已经的话已经落了地：“我爸爸打网球也很厉害呢，他喜欢挑战厉害的人。手冢老师打球这么厉害，我爸爸一定很想跟你比一场！”<br/>“是吗？”手冢将信将疑地看向不二。<br/>面对儿子期待的眼眸，不二虽然很想否认，但实在拒绝不了孩子的请求。他深吸一口气，点了一下头：“如果可以的话……”<br/>光助已经在旁欢呼起来，完全无视掉老父亲在一旁的目光威胁。<br/>——小兔崽子，回家再好好收拾你！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对方答应得如此爽快，让不二无法再拒绝。虽然是被儿子坑的，但是毕竟一开始提出要求的是自己，要是自己现在再转态，那就太不礼貌了。<br/>可不二如今想的，是如何避免与手冢再接触。所以，他选择了速战速决。<br/>“既然如此……”他提出建议，“不如我们现在就来一场？”<br/>这时少儿班的课已经接近尾声，手冢到球场里向助教交代了两句，便提着球拍向不二走来。他站在不二面前，说：“我们到那边。”他指了指不远处位于尽头的球场，“那里不外租，不会有人来打扰。”<br/>既然对方这么积极，不二自己答应的事，总不能自己打脸。他利落地收拾好东西，一手牵起光助，跟在手冢身后往前方走去。<br/>光助一手抱着球拍，小跑了两步跟上不二的步伐。他望了眼走在前头的手冢，又转头抬头看了眼自己父亲，问：“爸爸，你真的要跟手冢老师比赛了？”<br/>不二斜乜儿子一眼：“这不是你要求的？”<br/>“唔……”光助点点头，“但是，爸爸，你输了不要哭鼻子哦。”<br/>这话入了不二耳，激得不二险些没就地揍一顿这熊孩子：“你这臭小子，现在谁是你爸爸？”<br/>他家这孩子，估计是第一个盼着看自己父亲输比赛哭鼻子的场景。不二觉得自己绝对是上辈子造了孽，这辈子上帝才会丢来这么一个臭小子来惩罚自己。<br/>光助小脑袋一缩：“可是，手冢老师真的很厉害啊。”<br/>“你爸爸也很厉害，知道吗！”<br/>不二气不打一处来，好歹自己也是从小被称为天才的人，从小打网球，赢过的奖杯几乎堆满了书架。虽然成年后疏于练习，但是在业余选手中，不二的技术绝对还是数一数二的。<br/>“好吧。”光助的语气像是在哄着一个比自己小上许多的孩子，“爸爸你说什么都对。”<br/>儿子敷衍的语气落入不二耳中，顺利为手冢拉上了一波仇恨。不二只盯着眼前那挺拔的身影，恨不得用视线在那背影上戳出两个洞。<br/>不二想，从哪里摔倒就要从哪里爬起来，等一会儿，绝对要把手冢国光打得跪地求饶。<br/>走在前头的手冢没有错过身后父子俩的对话，同样也没有忽略让他后背发烫的两道炙热的视线。他不动声色，维持着不紧不慢的脚步向前。越往深处走，球场的人越少。走到最里头，就只剩下两个大人，一个小孩了。<br/>他停下脚步，转过身，看见不二即刻打住了和儿子的话，直视自己。也许是太过专注，手冢对上不二的双眼，发现那双湛蓝的眼眸中，满满的全是自己。<br/>手冢觉得心脏飞快跳动了两下，让他有一瞬间的无所适从。他轻咳一声，悄悄移开视线，说：“就是这里。”<br/>经历了一番心理斗争的不二这下不别扭了，爽快地从球包中抽出球拍：“好，我们进去吧。”<br/>光助不需要父亲指示，乖乖地坐在了场边的凳子上。他拍拍身边的空位，对手冢甜甜一笑：“手冢老师，来，把包包放这里，我帮你看着。”<br/>眼看自己的球包孤零零地放在另一边，自家儿子却殷勤地为别人看包，不二心中怒气更盛，眼下他的目标只有一个，就是用手上的这颗小黄球将手冢打得跪地求饶，尽管他的脸上依然是一贯和煦的微笑。<br/>两人很快站在了球场的两边。光助坐在外头高声给自己父亲鼓劲，不二满意地听着儿子的加油声，忽然觉得，眼前这个男人也没有刚才那样“面目可憎”。<br/>不二直面手冢，向他伸出手：“手冢君，多多指教。”</p><p>不二以为自己很快就可以结束战斗，没想到，他错得离谱。<br/>眼见那颗黄色的小球速度不减，飞快地飞到自己的半场，他赶紧跑动起来，运用全身的力量接住了那颗球，回击。<br/>他身上的衣服已经被汗浸湿了，发梢上也开始滴落汗珠。他觉得双腿已经微微发软酸胀，每一步都沉重不堪。他的身体滚烫滚烫的，似乎就要到达极限。可是他的精神极度亢奋，双眼目不转睛地盯着那颗在球场上飞舞的黄色小球，追逐着，驱使自己动起来，跑起来，奋力去接住那颗球，将它回到对面的场地上。<br/>而对面的男人——不二看得很清楚，在这极其疲累的时刻，他的视线格外清晰——那个男人岿然不动，他站在球场上，摆出迎击的姿态，黝黑深邃的眼眸，沉静得仿佛一汪不见底的深潭，冷静、沉着，坚实地回击每一球。他的身后仿佛就是铁杵的围墙，无论如何都无法破除这一堵高墙的守护。<br/>太强了！<br/>不二觉得自己沉睡许久的胜负之心在这一刻被唤醒起来，尽管自己比分稍有落后，但这种紧咬不放的焦灼感让他浑身上下都战栗起来。只要一球，只需要一球，他就能拉平比分，然后反咬而上。<br/>在这一场势均力敌的比赛中，不二早就忘记了赛前那孩子气的胜负。现在，他全身心地投入到这一场对决中，只想击败对面的男人，享受一番这紧张刺激，得来不易的胜利。<br/>儿子在球场旁的加油声一声声落入耳中，不二已经顾不得回应儿子了。他掌心浸满了汗，他甚至不敢松开球拍，只怕稍稍一松开，球拍就会从手上滑落，或者角度略微一变，网球无法落在最佳着落点，就会失去迎击的最佳时机……<br/>纷杂的思绪一刻不停地涌入不二的脑海中，他略微分神，注意力再次回到场上时，网球已经在脚边滚落。<br/>“比赛结束。”他听到对面的男人冷静地说出了这句话。<br/>不二垂下手，膝盖一弯，险些整个人跪倒在球场上。紧绷的神经一放松，他才发现自己的体力透支得厉害。虽然偶尔也会和朋友打打球，可是这样全力以赴、心无旁骛的比赛，这还是学生时代后第一次遇见。虽然输了，他却觉得身体异常舒畅。那种紧张的感觉，甚至让他觉得意犹未尽。<br/>光助兴奋地跑进场内，不管父亲全身都是汗，飞快地扑向父亲怀里：“爸爸，你好厉害！”<br/>不二本想接住孩子，没想到孩子冲力太猛，猛地一扑让他脚步一软，险些就要带着孩子一起摔倒在地上。幸好手冢恰好走到不二的半场上，眼看孩子要把父亲扑倒，忙快步上前，拦在不二身后，从后方接住了体力不支的不二。<br/>不二后背直撞上一堵温热柔软的“围墙”，他微微抬起头，对上手冢略带担心的双眼：“抱歉，一时没站稳……”<br/>“没关系。”手冢说，放开不二，扶着不二站稳在地上。微风拂过，带起了几丝凉意，同时，也带起了一律幽香。<br/>手冢心底一颤，下意识想抓住转瞬即逝的幽香。然而当他想要追踪时，那抹香气已经消失无影。<br/>难道……<br/>手冢想到某个可能，忙向球场大门的方向望去。此时，不二父子二人已经手牵手走到大门处。阳光从天空洒下，落在不远处一大一小的身上，莹莹发亮。<br/>这一秒手冢脑海中闪过无数念头，却没有一个能让他对目前的情况做出正确的判断。然而，他的行动却比理智早一步行动。<br/>“不二！”他喊住了准备离开球场的父子。<br/>一大一小听到“不二”二字，不约而同地转过身望向手冢。不二一时无语，倒是光助积极地响应起手冢：“手冢老师，你喊我吗？”<br/>冲动而为的结果，让手冢有些骑虎难下。他用力握了下拳，不知道现在自己是否应该向前。追寻了许久的事情，在他措手不及间显露出一点蛛丝马迹。一直以来，他都以为自己可以即刻掌握住每一丝痕迹——或许换作其他人他可以做到，但在这个仅有几面之缘的Omega面前，他发现这对他而言，太难了。<br/>手冢一直没吭声，光助疑惑了：“手冢老师？”<br/>“抱歉。”手冢无法，只能向不二父子走去。此时他的脚步没有以往的轻盈与坚定，相反有些迟疑。他不确定自己有没有闻错，或许是一时紧张导致错误也不一定。但是……<br/>这段路不长，没几步手冢就走到不二面前。他注视着眼前的Omega，调动全身的感官，试图再次抓住方才的一瞬。他让自己冷静下来，放松下来，放大自己所有感官……<br/>只是，什么也没有。<br/>面对不二疑惑的目光，手冢也开始怀疑，难道自己刚才真的闻错了？<br/>眼看手冢老师站在自己面前却不看自己，光助有些不乐意了。他抓住手冢的手，摇了摇，将手冢的注意力拉回到自己身上：“手冢老师，我在这里呢，你为什么看着我爸爸？”<br/>手冢只能顺着光助的意思，蹲下身，揉了揉光助的头发：“抱歉，不二同学。”他说，“今天感觉怎么样？”<br/>“太好玩了，我以后也要来这里！”光助几乎要跳起来，“而且，我还有一个特别棒的爸爸！”<br/>“是的。”手冢非常赞同孩子的话，“你的爸爸非常棒。”<br/>最喜欢的父亲得到自己最崇拜的老师的认同，光助不禁欢呼起来。他跳起来，一把扑到手冢身上，抱住手冢的脖子，小小的身子力气不小，险些把手冢扑倒在地。<br/>不二一惊，却见手冢一手急忙搂着孩子，一脚后撤稳稳踩地，稳住身体。两人有惊无险地抱在了一起，手冢暗暗松了一口气，下意识地看向孩子的父亲，不经意对上了孩子父亲湛蓝的眼眸。这双眼眸中带有点点赞叹，弯弯的眉眼满是温柔。<br/>光助被手冢搂在怀中，一点也没意识到方才发生了什么。他用力抱着手冢的脖子，凑近手冢的耳朵，低声耳语问：“手冢老师，我悄悄告诉你。”<br/>手冢瞄了一眼不二，同样低声回应光助：“什么事？”<br/>“我最喜欢我爸爸了。”光助说完，嘻嘻笑起来，“手冢老师，你喜欢我爸爸吗？”<br/>明知道孩子问的问题没有别样的意思，手冢心里却咯噔一下，心脏在某一刻不受控制地飞快跳动起来。他沉吟，目光忍不住在不二身上梭巡，幸好镜片阻挡了部分目光，让他的视线没有实际上的明目张胆。<br/>“手冢老师？”光助又问了一句。<br/>手冢没有正面回答：“你的爸爸是一位好爸爸。”<br/>光助不依不饶，在手冢怀中扭动起来，似乎要不到他想要的回答就不放手：“那手冢老师你喜不喜欢我爸爸。”<br/>手冢觉得喉咙干涩，简单的几个单词在喉间上上下下，低沉的字句从喉间碾压而出：“……喜欢的。”<br/>“太棒了！”光助一蹦而起，放开手冢转身又奔向身旁的父亲，“爸爸，手冢老师说你很棒，他也很喜欢你。”<br/>小孩子的欢喜十分简单，自己最喜欢的人得到了别人的认同，他比本尊要兴奋上几倍。<br/>“哦？”不二脸上闪过一丝惊诧，他一手拉住兴奋过度的儿子，无奈向手冢耸耸肩，“抱歉，手冢老师，光助这孩子说的话，你别放在心上。”<br/>不二暗自掩下心中的惊讶，悄悄观察手冢的表情。手冢神色如常，被孩子这样闹了一番脸上也不见狼狈，从容淡定。不二心下赞叹，也明确了儿子口中的“喜欢”，不过是对方顺着孩子的意思，随意应下的话而已，不需要放在心上。<br/>他无意剥夺儿子享受另一位父亲的宠爱，尽管这对父子对彼此之间的关系一无所知。他想，只要对方没有发现彼此的关系，他可以让光助亲近他。但若是对方发现并且有意要带走光助，他绝对用尽全力，也要将光助留在自己身边。<br/>“没关系。”手冢自然看不出不二心底的小算盘，他站起来，说，“你是一位好父亲。”<br/>“谢谢。”不二勾起唇角，“你也是一名好老师。”<br/>光助还在旁蹦蹦跳跳，不二收拾了东西牵着光助去洗漱。手冢提着球包，不紧不慢地跟在不二父子身后。<br/>别放在心上吗……？因为不二背对着自己，手冢放肆地从身后打量起不二。当老师好些年了，他当然明白孩子们说的话大都只有表层意思，他们还在成长，还学不来话中有话。但手冢自己清楚，他回答光助的问题时，怀着的是怎样的心情。<br/>他想，也许他还不能弄清楚自己为何对这个第二次见面的Omega抱有奇特的感觉，同时，他也弄不清自己对光助这孩子自然而然的亲切感从何而来。但他知道，今天这件事已经在他心上烙上了淡淡的印记，谈不上深刻，但也不能轻易忘记。</p><p>回家的路上，光助靠在后座呼呼大睡。<br/>不二回头看了眼睡得安稳的儿子，目光落在身旁专心驾驶的手冢身上：“抱歉呢，手冢老师，要你特意送我们回去。”<br/>“刚好顺路。”手冢说。<br/>这倒不是谎话，手冢家就在学校附近，每日早上，手冢都是慢跑回校，在球场与学生一起晨练结束，再开始一天的工作。小学部的孩子大多是附近的居民，虽然也有为了入校特意在附近购置房产的人，但总归还是以附近居民为主要招生群体。<br/>“这么说起来，其实手冢老师与我们家不远呢。”不二笑道，“光助知道这事，应该会很高兴。”<br/>“嗯。”手冢淡淡地应了一声，他不太善于应对这样的场面，“如果平日你忙，我可以代为照顾光助。”<br/>“哎呀，这样太麻烦手冢老师了。”不二连连摇头，“不用担心，我和家人一起住，如果我没空，我家人会照看光助的。”<br/>合情合理的回答，反倒是手冢觉得自己唐突了。可说到这里，手冢不免觉得疑惑。孩子每日跑来跟自己学网球，除了不二亲自来接以外，基本上都是孩子的姑姑和舅舅来接，他从未见过孩子的另一位父亲或母亲。<br/>这个问题本不该好奇，可手冢却不知为何，问出了这个问题：“你的Alpha……没有和你们同住吗？”<br/>“嗯？你是说我的……”不二差点脱口而出，话说到一半才意识到手冢问的是什么，急忙打住后话，差点咬到自己的舌头。<br/>手冢忙解释：“抱歉，我不该问。”<br/>“没什么。”不二摇摇头，“我的Alpha长期的海外工作，不常回来。”<br/>“噢。”<br/>手冢低声应了，确定了Omega的伴侣的动向，他觉得有些失望。也不知这一番失望，是因为孩子的另一位至亲长期缺席，还是因为确定了Omega确确实实有伴侣陪在身旁。<br/>后来两人都没有再交谈，直到手冢将车开到不二家门口。他想下车帮不二把孩子抱进屋，没想到，车停下没多久，孩子就自己醒过来了。<br/>光助揉揉眼睛，发现车停了，软软糯糯地问了一句：“到家了吗？”<br/>“到了。”不二解开安全带，下了车到后座为光助解开安全带，“来，谢谢手冢老师，跟手冢老师说再见。”<br/>光助利落地跳下车，抱起自己的小球包，向手冢挥挥手：“手冢老师再见。”<br/>“光助再见。”手冢说，“我们学校见。”<br/>“好的，学校见。”<br/>父子俩目送手冢的车离开，两人进屋时，光助依依不舍地望向车子驶离的方向，说：“爸爸，我真的很喜欢手冢老师呢。”<br/>“是吗？”不二顺着儿子的视线方向望去，若有所思，“手冢老师也会很喜欢你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自己险些被手冢识破这件事不二一概不知，只当这一次是一个不算太普通的周末而已。短暂的周末很快过去，新的一周到来，不二进入了忙得昏天暗地的地狱赶稿时间。<br/>光助很是了解父亲每个月总要经历这么几天，所以早上起来习惯性去开父亲房门却发现房门紧锁，他就知道不到晚上估计是见不到自己父亲了。<br/>光助乖乖下楼，进了饭厅，坐在自己的专属位置上。淑子奶奶很快给他放上了早餐，他吃完没多久，到点上班的由美子和裕太就出现在光助面前等他准备好上学的用品。<br/>光助收拾好自己的小盘子，端给不二淑子，临别前亲了淑子一下：“奶奶，我去上学了。”<br/>“好的，今晚想吃什么，奶奶给你做。”<br/>“想吃寿司！”<br/>“好，今晚给你做寿司。光助下课在学校乖乖玩一会儿，等裕太舅舅去接你。”<br/>“好~”光助乖巧地应着，跟着姑姑和舅舅走到门口，不忘提醒淑子，“奶奶，记得叫爸爸出来吃饭，不然他会在房间饿晕的。”<br/>淑子乐呵呵地把孙子送到门口，摸摸他的脑袋：“放心，今晚回家，保证还你一个精精神神的爸爸。”</p><p>手冢如往常一样晨跑回学校，路过校门口恰好看到从轿车上下来的光助。手冢认得这辆车，是不二家的车，光助的姑姑经常开着这辆车来接孩子。<br/>光助站在人行道上，和车上人说着些什么。手冢朝光助走去，还没近身，就被眼尖的孩子抓住了：“手冢老师！”<br/>大概是听到孩子的呼声，驾驶室里探出了一个脑袋。那人往手冢的方向看了一眼，便开门下了车，站在孩子身边等着手冢。手冢加快脚步，没几步就到了两人面前。<br/>“手冢老师，早上好！”光助精神奕奕地向手冢打招呼。<br/>“早上好，不二同学。”他转过视线，看向面前一身正装的不二由美子，因为接送光助，手冢与对方见过几次。他向由美子颔首：“你好，不二小姐。”<br/>“早上好，手冢老师。”由美子笑容满满，因着光助的关系，她对这位老师有不少好感，“光助经常在家里提起你，说你教了他很多。”<br/>“光助是我的学生。”<br/>“有你这样的老师，光助可真幸运。”她低下头反问光助，“是吧，光助。”<br/>“对！”<br/>寒暄了几句，由美子就驱车离开，留下光助跟着手冢回校。这个时间对小学部而言还早得很，手冢便将光助带到网球部室，带光助先做一会儿晨间运动。<br/>光助年龄虽小，但在网球上的悟性很高。很多的要领，只要手冢示范一遍，他就模仿得有模有样。光助还小，手冢对他的要求自然没有往常对网球部的部员高，而光助，总能在网球这件事上给手冢带来不少惊喜。手冢从心底觉得，这个孩子潜力无限，如果孩子愿意，他很愿意好好培养这棵小苗，帮他达到更高。<br/>周一的上午网球部没有晨练安排，近期也没有比赛，中学部的部员们难得清闲，也很少会在周一的上午出现在球场。清晨这短短一个小时，只有手冢指导着光助进行简单的身体训练。眼看已经有不少学生回校，手冢让光助停下来，带着他去简单冲洗一下身体，又一起回到部活室拿上东西，才往小学部的教学楼走去。<br/>光助背着书包，跟上手冢的步伐。他抬头看了看手冢，忽然拉住手冢的衣角。手冢感觉到身旁的小小阻力，停下脚步，目光落在站在自己身边的孩子身上。<br/>“手冢老师。”光助抬起头，“今天放学后，我还可以来找你吗？”<br/>手冢愣了愣，有些疑惑。为了控制光助的运动量，同时保证光助有充足的课余时间，手冢和光助约定了，每周会指导他两天。通常，光助会在周二和周五放学后来找他。他也习惯性留出周二和周五的时间，教孩子打球。光助向来遵守约定，这会儿他却提出要求，让手冢有些不解。<br/>如果是平日，手冢大概会毫不犹豫地答应光助。可是今天是手冢父母旅行归家的日子，昨天母亲就叮嘱了手冢，让他早些回家等着。虽然不能答应孩子的请求，可是手冢还是要问问孩子提出请求的原因。于是他蹲下身，与孩子平视，问：“今天怎么了？”<br/>光助说：“爸爸这几天很忙，没有空来接我。奶奶让我等舅舅来接，可是舅舅今天也很忙，我要在学校等很久。所以我想来找老师，和老师打球。”<br/>原来是这样……<br/>本来只是个小问题，只是时机不凑巧。如果不是今日，手冢肯定会答应。然而看着孩子期待的面容，手冢又不忍拒绝。光助不过是个一年级的小朋友，一个人呆在学校怕寂寞是一件很正常的事。手冢想了想，提议说：“老师今天也需要早些回家……”这话说完，他明显看到孩子瞬间失望的表情，“不过，我可以送你回家。”<br/>“咦？”<br/>手冢掏出手机，递给光助：“记得舅舅的电话吗？现在给舅舅打个电话，我跟你舅舅说明一下。”<br/>光助忙不迭接过手机，熟练地按下号码。手冢让光助自己接听，先与裕太说清楚。那头很快就接起来，孩子高声喊了声“舅舅”，便飞快地一句话说出重点：“裕太舅舅今天不用来接我了，手冢老师说送我回家！”<br/>光助说完这话，手冢就拿过了手机。话筒那头还能听见青年错愕地反问。手冢接过电话，自报家门，与裕太简短地说明了事情的经过。<br/>多亏了光助往日在家里不遗余力地铺垫，“手冢老师”这个名字已经在不二家人心中扎了根，直接与“好老师”划上了等号。再加上不二家三姐弟都见过这位老师，此时手冢主动提出将孩子送回家，裕太不疑有他，毫不犹豫地答应了，并连连道谢。<br/>与不二裕太结束通话，手冢对上光助闪闪发光的双眼。孩子的眼睛带着一些蓝，像是莹莹月光下透着星光的海洋，不仔细看很容易被忽略，可若是细看，又极容易沉溺进去。手冢摸摸光助柔软的头发，说：“今天下课以后，在教学楼门口等我。”<br/>“好！”光助一口答应，笑容灿烂。他转身飞快往教学楼方向跑了几步，转身用力朝手冢挥手，“手冢老师，放学见！”<br/>手冢颔首：“放学见。”</p><p>被这个小小插曲打乱原本的计划，手冢却没有一丝恼怒，反而收获了满满的好心情。他的好心情显而易见，甚至连教导主任也来问他，今天是不是遇上了什么好事？<br/>向来严肃示人的手冢老师，嘴角往上勾起1°都能成为学校一大新闻，今天虽然也没怎么笑，可浑身洋溢着的轻松又温和的气息，可是怎么也瞒不了人。有Omega老师趁此机会鼓起勇气邀约手冢，却再次被手冢毫不留情地拒绝，一瞬间，似乎又变回了往日那个冷淡的手冢老师。</p><p>大石在下班前从小学部来到高中部找手冢。<br/>虽然两人不在同一个办公室，但手冢老师向来是整个学校的新闻人物。即便不在一起工作，大石也很难忽略关于手冢的事情。终于在准备下班时，他忍不住来问个彻底。<br/>他在办公室看到正在批作业的手冢，走到手冢身边：“手冢。”<br/>手冢从作业中抬起头：“大石。”<br/>大石单刀直入：“手冢，今天晚上有约会？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“嗯？那今天是遇上什么事了？难得见你心情这么好。”<br/>“没什么大事。”<br/>手冢看了眼时间，还有5分钟，小学部就放学了。他看了眼已经批改得七七八八的作业，放下笔，开始收拾东西。<br/>眼见平日总是留到最后的手冢今天竟然要第一个离开，大石惊讶：“咦？手冢今天这么早吗？”<br/>“嗯。”手冢收拾好东西，提起球包，“今天有些事情，我先走一步，大石。”<br/>没等大石反应过来，手冢就离开了办公室，留下大石在办公室中风中凌乱。</p><p>在老师宣布下课后，光助第一个背着书包从课室冲出来。他飞快地跑下楼，换了鞋子后冲出教学楼，就看到已经在教学楼外等着他的手冢。<br/>“手冢老师！”光助兴奋地飞奔到手冢身边。<br/>手冢牵起光助的手：“走吧。”<br/>不二家手冢周末时开车去过，这会儿顺着记忆带着光助往家里去。光助紧紧牵着手冢的手，一蹦一跳，嘴上哼着手冢说不出名字的歌谣。手冢看着也觉得高兴，难得孩子喜欢和自己一起，他也愿意带着孩子，也算是缘分。<br/>光助乐呵呵地，抬头看了看手冢的侧脸，说：“爸爸一定会吓一跳，今天居然是手冢老师送我回家。”<br/>孩子提起自己的父亲，勾起了手冢的好奇心：“爸爸是做什么工作的？”<br/>“爸爸是画家！”光助的话里是满满的自豪，“爸爸可厉害了，会给别人画很多很多的画，印在书上。我特别喜欢看爸爸画画。”<br/>原来是搞艺术的。手冢顿时明白为什么不二身上萦绕着一股艺术家的气质，这倒是一份看起来非常适合他的职业。不过，想起不二曾经说的长居海外的伴侣，手冢忍不住又问：“那你另一位爸爸或者妈妈呢？是一直在国外工作吗？”<br/>“另一个爸爸和妈妈？”光助皱起了小眉头，这句话在孩子耳中似乎难以理解，“光助只有一个爸爸哦。”<br/>“嗯？”手冢糊涂了，“只有一个爸爸？”<br/>“对呀，光助只有一个爸爸。没有第二个爸爸，也没有妈妈。家里还有爷爷奶奶，由美子姑姑和裕太舅舅。”光助掰着手指头数起家人，“爸爸说，我另一个爸爸找不到回家的路。等我长大了，他就带我一起去找迷路的爸爸回来。”<br/>“迷路的……爸爸？”<br/>“对呀。手冢老师，你说我的另一个爸爸是不是很笨，居然连回家的路都不认识。”<br/>孩子还在喋喋不休地说着，手冢觉得自己有些明白究竟是怎么一回事了。不二所说的“长居海外”也许只是个借口，事实上，他和孩子的父亲很可能早就分道扬镳。又或者，由于某些原因，孩子的Alpha父亲抛弃了这对父子。<br/>想到这里，手冢低头看了眼身边这个乖巧的孩子，眼里带了几分心疼。可他又不得不对不二生出几分敬意，一个Omega孤身一人将孩子拉扯长大，还教育出这样一个玲珑的孩子，这个Omega必然是个优秀又美好的人。<br/>手冢的脑海中不禁浮现出不二的模样，想起他带笑的脸，想起他出色的球技，以及面对光助时充满爱意的眼眸。手冢想，这个人，当得起这个世界上所有最美好的称赞。</p><p>一路上光助一直喋喋不休，手冢被迫知道了孩子很多的事情。比如光助的生日在10月29日；比如光助的爸爸四年才过一次生日，孩子长这么大也才经历过爸爸一次真正的生日；比如孩子的爸爸喜欢吃辣，但不允许孩子吃辣等等，让手冢在这短短的十几分钟内了解了这个家庭不少信息。<br/>直到看到自己家，光助才停下了不停“爆料”的嘴巴，转而夸张地欢呼起来：“手冢老师，快看，那里就是我家！”<br/>手冢前天才来过一次，自然认识这一幢房子。不过他还是点点头，响应孩子：“嗯，你家很好看。”<br/>“老师，你要来我家玩吗？”光助睁着一双盛满期盼的大眼睛，“我跟你说，今晚奶奶要给我做寿司吃，我奶奶做的寿司很好吃哦。”<br/>为了引诱手冢，光助不惜抛出自己最喜欢的东西来诱惑。手冢微微一笑，吃饭自然是不能的，不过，陪一下这个小孩还是可以的。他揉了揉孩子的头发，说：“今晚老师要回去陪我的父母，所以不能留下。”<br/>“啊……”光助有些失望，但他摇摇头，说，“那老师你快回去陪你爸爸妈妈吧，你的爸爸妈妈一定很想你。我家就在前面，我自己回去就行了。”<br/>孩子的话中带着也失望的意味，但他却很快调整过来，甚至主动放开手让手冢现在就回家。手冢心中一动，也不知孩子的父亲究竟是如何教育，竟能教出这样懂事的孩子。他握紧了孩子的手，领着他往前走：“不急，我把你送回家。”<br/>“可以吗，手冢老师？”<br/>“可以。”<br/>“太棒了！”光助乐得蹦起来，话里满满的全是高兴，“手冢老师，我超级喜欢你！如果你是我那个迷路的爸爸就好了。”<br/>手冢听到这句话，什么也没说。<br/>孩子的家就在眼前，没几步就到了。光助松开手冢的手，熟练地按响了门铃。听到对讲机响起接通声音的那一刻，他等不及对方讲话，先大声喊出来：“奶奶，我回来了！”<br/>里头听到了孩子的声音，什么话也没说便打开了门。光助推开门，回过头问了手冢一句：“老师，你要进来吗？”<br/>手冢点点头：“好。”<br/>作为老师，到了学生家门口，理应以老师的身份向学生家长说明一下事情的经过。光助高兴地跑在前头，用力拉开门，站在玄关处大喊一声：“我回来了！”<br/>手冢随着光助进了门，站在玄关处等着。下一秒，某一把不算陌生的声音从屋里传来。脚步声响起，来人越来越靠近大门。而伴随着脚步的，还有某股足够让手冢完全失神的神秘幽香。<br/>是这股味道。手冢猛地抬起头，他相信自己绝对不会闻错，这么多年来一直追寻着的味道，早已刻在他的脑海深处，无论如何也拔不掉。<br/>手冢几乎屏住了呼吸，等待着这股味道的主人出现。<br/>不二带着笑从客厅出来迎接孩子，一转头正好对上手冢惊诧的眼眸。他有些疑惑，手冢的眼中带着惊讶和不可置信，仿佛看见了什么不该出现在此处的东西。他看了看自己的装束，就是普通的家居服，难道是有哪里弄脏了？<br/>“爸爸！”<br/>光助的呼喊唤醒了手冢，他这才注意到不二脸上的疑惑。他恨不得现在就把眼前人抓住问个彻底，可是孩子还在面前，他贸贸然这么做，只怕会吓到孩子。<br/>不二蹲下身，将扑上来的光助抱了个满怀：“今天怎么是和老师一起回来的？你舅舅呢？”<br/>“舅舅太忙了，等舅舅我要等很久，所以今天老师就送我回来了。”<br/>不二点点头：“来，快谢谢老师。”<br/>光助忙转身，规矩地向手冢鞠了一躬：“谢谢手冢老师。”<br/>“嗯。”手冢短促地应了一声，随后目光便紧紧锁在不二身上。不二和孩子说了两句话，就让孩子先回房间放下书包换下衣服。孩子答应了一声就跑上了楼，楼下不二和手冢两人在门前面面相觑。<br/>不二轻咳一声，稍稍掩去自己的尴尬，勾起嘴角与手冢说：“麻烦你了，手冢老师。”<br/>“嗯……不。”<br/>手冢难得觉得紧张起来，不二毫无掩饰的信息素轻轻浅浅地缠绕在空气中，是手冢魂牵梦萦的味道。他隐隐觉得有些不对劲，可比起这点不知名的不对劲，梦中人的忽然出现给予手冢的刺激太大，让向来稳重的他也变得手足无措。<br/>“那……手冢老师，我还有工作，就不送了。”<br/>不二微笑着下了送客令，就要转身离开，谁料，身后的Alpha忽然不管不顾地抓住了他的手，阻挡了他的去路。<br/>“手冢……老师？”<br/>“你……等等，我……我有话要问你。”手冢大喘了一口气，言简意赅，“七年前，我们是不是见过？”<br/>不二惊得瞪大了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手冢夫妇在晚餐时间顺利回到家中。<br/>手冢彩菜提着大包小包进家，还没来得及放下行李，先呼唤久久不见的儿子：“国光，我们回来了。”<br/>一片昏暗的客厅，回荡着彩菜的声音，却没有彩菜预想中的回应。彩菜有些疑惑，探头往楼梯上看，只见二层透出了一些灯光，也许是人在楼上，没有听到声音。<br/>往日如果手冢听到什么声音，必然会给予回应，如果没有，大概率是在忙。毕竟自家儿子是个高中老师，平日课业繁忙，还要管理学生，在学校里就够呛。而且儿子生性严谨认真，回到家大部分时间还忙于备课和学习。想到着，彩菜也不打扰儿子了，忙回头帮着丈夫，把行李和战利品一一搬进屋内。<br/>事实上，手冢确实在家。而他，确实也在忙，但忙的事情和彩菜想的出入颇大。<br/>从不二家回来，他的脑子里一直反复回想起方才自己情不自禁下的冲动举措。<br/>被他抓住手的Omega脸上闪过一瞬的惊诧，但下一秒，他便换上了往常的微笑，笑吟吟地对手冢眨眨眼：“手冢老师，这样的搭讪方式已经过时了。”<br/>“不……”手冢着急想解释，却被不二一句话挡了回来。  <br/>“如果手冢老师执意要问，那我也只能告诉你……”不二抬起头，睁开了双眸，眼中深蓝层层交错，直把眼底的星河全部隐埋，“在光助入读学校之前，我们都没有见过。”<br/>也许是不二眼中的光芒过于肯定，生生把手冢追问的冲动给拦了下来。有一刻，他甚至觉得是自己的感觉出了错，不二并不是他一直在寻找的气味的主人。后来气氛一度尴尬，手冢不得已，只能寻了个理由，匆匆告别。<br/>然而，现在他独自一人坐在房间中，慌乱紧张的心渐渐平定下来。当他冷静以后，细细回想起方才发生的事，那些被匆忙掩盖的细节才一一浮现。手冢觉得自己没有找错，但是，其中确实有一些因素在干扰着他做出正确的判断。<br/>的确，手冢对7年前所发生的事情记忆暧昧，但不代表他忘记了发生的所有事情——毕竟，大清早衣衫不整从一个陌生的酒店中醒来，对他循规蹈矩的人生而言，着实太过刺激。而身体上与记忆中残留的感觉，更是让他无法回避地直面晚上所发生的事情。他坐在床上努力回想，只能记起前一个晚上大伙齐齐在酒吧庆祝项目成功结束的事情。至于他是如何到的酒店，其中可能存在的旖旎的细节，只有支离破碎的印象，拼不成一个完整的情节。更重要的是，他想不起Omega的模样。<br/>空气中飘荡着一股陌生的信息素，手冢能确认这是个Omega的信息素。万幸的是，信息素上没有染上他的气味，说明他没有在神志不清的情况标记了一个Omega。对他而言，这是不幸中大万幸。<br/>普通的Alpha或许不太在意，但对手冢而言，“标记”一事，绝对是人生中最重要的，足以改变人生的一环——不仅仅是因为他崇尚从一而终的感情与生活，更因为他特殊的体质，让他对“标记”这个动作，敏感而谨慎。<br/>Alpha与Omega的关系，一直处于一个极度不平等的状态——Alpha能标记多个Omega，而Omega仅能被一个Alpha标记。即便现代医学已经足够进步，能够消除因为意外或不法侵害而形成的标记，但是在消除的过程中，Omega仍需面对痛苦与可能出现的后遗症，这是无论社会如何进入也难以弥补的不公。<br/>手冢厌恶这种风气，他分化为一个Alpha后，暗下决心，如果不是遇到真心喜欢的人，绝不标记。后来，当他得知自己的特殊体质后，他松了一口气。也许自有天意，他的身体与他的灵魂走向了同一条道路，不论是意识还是现实，都要求他从一而终。<br/>他是一个特殊的Alpha，千百万人中可能也只有他一个——他的体质，让他这辈子只能标记一个Omega，且无法消除。<br/>这是他在一次意外入院治疗时得知的结果。<br/>医生解释说，虽然非常罕见，但这并不是病，也不会对日常生活带来什么影响——唯一算得上影响的，大概是在未来选择伴侣时，比起其他人，他更需要留心。<br/>既然不是病，就代表着无药可治。因为对Alpha几乎没有影响，所以现阶段的标记消除手术，只面对Omega。父母得知这件事有些为难，倒是手冢很简单地释然了。这是命运让他追随内心，不同流，他没什么可抱怨的，反而心底还有意思窃喜。<br/>既然没有标记，手冢也没有过于纠结，但他没有一走了之，他希望能等回那个不告而别的Omega，向对方道歉。他一直等到必须退房的时间，等到前台再三打电话确认是否退房，他才离开房间。<br/>离开时，他站在房门口，回头看了眼这个普通、陌生、又不平凡的房间，空气中还飘荡着那丝若有若无的信息素——已经经过了很长的时间，手冢无法分辨这到底是空气的残留还是那股味道已经住进了他的心里。<br/>后来，午夜梦回时，手冢总会梦到自己被这股信息素环绕时，他确信了，自己已经忘不掉这一道曾经与他缠绵在一起的味道。<br/>却又在这时，手冢脑海中猛然想起一把声音，把他从过往的回忆中拉出来。<br/>“手冢老师，记住了，光助的生日在10月29日哦！”<br/>孩子可爱的脸庞浮现在他的脑海中，那张脸上带着与不二同样的笑容。不同的是，孩子笑起来有个小酒窝，煞是可爱。手冢在心里默念了一遍孩子的名字，忽然意识到一个问题。<br/>——信息素！<br/>在不二家门前，不二身上不加掩饰的信息素，毫无疑问，那是个没有被标记的Omega的信息素。一个没有被标记的Omega，怎么会有孩子？<br/>想到这里，他迫不及待地给大石去了一个电话。大石很快接了，虽然疑惑为什么手冢会对光助这孩子这么在意，但还是告诉了手冢他想要的答案。<br/>“嗯……资料上写的是……”电话那头大石正在校内系统上翻找着光助的信息，“啊有了，今年6岁，小学一年级的孩子大多都是6、7岁，是有哪里不对吗？”<br/>手冢没有过多解释，道谢后便挂了电话。他没有心思去考虑大石的疑惑，他全副身心都放在不二家的父亲与孩子身上。<br/>那件事发生的时间，恰好刚过新年。手冢记得很清楚，新年假期后，他便忙碌于项目中，加班、出差，直到接近2月，才完成所有的事情，回到了自己所在的城市。10月29日，按照孕期往回推算，答案是1月。<br/>手冢猛地站起来，动作过大，不慎将椅子翻倒在地，在安静的房间中，爆出了剧烈的声响。可他什么也听不见，脑中完全被某个可能的想法缠绕着，让他惊得无法平静。<br/>楼下的手冢彩菜听到声音，连忙上楼来看看发生了什么事。她走到手冢房门前，敲了敲门：“国光，怎么了？”好半天也没有回音，她有些着急地直接扭开房门，“国光，发生了什么事？”<br/>只见手冢背对方面站在桌前，一动不动，旁边是倒在地上的椅子。手冢彩菜一看便知刚开的响声从何而来，她没有过去，而是站在门前又问了一句：“国光，没事吧？”<br/>这回手冢给了回应：“没事，刚才起得急，不小心碰倒了。”<br/>“那就好。”手冢彩菜放下心来，“我和你爸爸带了很多新鲜的东西回来，你快来看看。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“哦，还有。”手冢彩菜想起先前与儿子说起的某件事，“之前我跟你说起的那个Omega，就是在旅行时很照顾我们的那位，你什么时候有时间，我们一起约人家出来道个谢？”<br/>“关于这件事。”手冢转过身，“母亲，如果只是道谢，我随时都可。如果还有别的想法，我不能赴约。”<br/>以往手冢虽然兴致缺缺，但从来不会拒绝得如此彻底。比起拒绝，彩菜更想知道儿子拒绝的理由：“为什么？”<br/>“我有一件事需要去确认一下，在确认前，我还不能告诉您。”手冢回头，看了眼被自己重重写在纸上的某个日期，“如果确认了，以后您都不需要再为我的感情操心了。”</p><p>一晚上，不二都心不在焉。其严重程度，已经连裕太都能明显看出。<br/>晚饭时间，看着比往日迟钝不少的不二，裕太悄悄凑到由美子身旁，问：“姐，你觉不觉得老哥今晚有点奇怪？”<br/>由美子气定神闲：“嗯？你终于发现了，我还以为你会看不出呢。”<br/>听出了自家姐姐是拐着弯说自己迟钝，裕太对天翻了个白眼。可他不打算与自家姐姐争论到底，毕竟他家姐姐在家中的权威，还没有人能够撼动。<br/>他选择无视，又问：“今天老哥是遇上什么事了吗？”<br/>“不知道呢。”由美子抬眼瞄了瞄不二，“不过他这两天都在赶稿，没事应该不会出门才对。”<br/>“难不成是在家里遇上了什么事？”<br/>“在家里能遇上什么事？”<br/>裕太被问倒了，他思考了半天，觉得家里蹲的老哥在家中实在不可能会发生什么事。这会儿他更疑惑了，总不会是他家老哥赶稿太疯狂导致精力全失了吧？<br/>然而这话落地，由美子忽然提起一事：“对了，今天不是你去接光助吗？怎么你比我回来还晚？”<br/>说起这个，裕太直叹气：“还不是最近的项目害的。”<br/>对于自家弟弟的工作，由美子也不想多说：“那光助是怎么回来的？”<br/>“啊这个呀，是那位手冢老师送回来的。”裕太回忆道，“他听说我要晚些去接光助，就提出由他来把光助送回家。”<br/>裕太说起这事来，声音上没有了顾忌，声量渐渐放开了。好巧不巧，不二正好回神，“手冢”这两个字恰好入了他的耳。他一惊，险些打翻了手上的味噌汤。<br/>汤水撒出来了一些，不二手忙脚乱地放下碗。不二淑子见状，忙去拿来抹布把汤汁擦干净。光助坐在一旁，瞧见自家父亲的狼狈样，“哇哇”地笑起来。<br/>不二冲儿子做了个鬼脸：“臭小子，敢取笑你爸爸？”<br/>光助毫不示弱，朝不二吐吐舌：“爸爸太笨了，连碗都端不好。”<br/>不二气不打一处来，这还不是他家的宝贝儿害的？如果不是他忽然把手冢带回家，他就不会差点暴露在手冢面前。虽然他当场搪塞了回去，但是理由太弱，他觉得以对方的性格，绝对不会这么轻易就相信自己的话。<br/>坐在对面的由美子不动声色地观察着这一切，像是发现了些什么。等不二收拾好重新落座后，由美子冷不防问了光助一句：“光助，听说今天是手冢老师送你回家的？”<br/>听到自己喜欢的老师的名字，光助笑得眉眼弯弯：“是的，老师把我送到家门口哦。”<br/>“真的呀，你有没有请老师进门坐坐呀？”<br/>光助连连点头：“有的有的，但是老师没进来，很快就走了。”<br/>由美子装作惊讶：“为什么？”<br/>“爸爸说，老师很忙，我们不能耽误他的时间。”说到这，光助耷拉下脑袋，“可是老师明明答应了光助，会进来光助家的。”<br/>“哦？”由美子意味深长地看了眼不二，“爸爸说的啊……”<br/>感受到自家姐姐这说不清道不明的眼神，不二忙接过儿子的话：“我邀请了，但是手冢老师说还有事情，不打扰而已。”<br/>由美子挑挑眉，没有再说话。光助眨着一双大眼睛注视着自己的爸爸，他当时恰好不在，没办法判断爸爸是不是在说谎。小孩儿委屈得很，自己在客厅里等着老师进屋，结果进屋的只有爸爸，还带回来了老师已经离开的信息，让他十分失望。<br/>可光助从小就被教育，要做一个不屈不挠的孩子。这一点小挫折，可打败不了他：“爸爸。”<br/>“嗯？”不二应了一声。<br/>“我下次可以再邀请手冢老师到家里来玩吗？”<br/>“可以啊。”<br/>“不可以！”<br/>截然不同的两种回答同时响起，光助疑惑地看向爸爸和姑姑，最后把目光定在投了反对票的某人身上：“爸爸，为什么不可以？”<br/>没想到姐姐反应这么快回答得这么干脆，不二有些懊恼自己的失言。实际上，他也没想到，自己潜意识的抗拒会表现得这么明显。他转头对上儿子的目光，满脸歉意。然而，该说清楚的话，该拒绝的事，他都没有含糊。<br/>“光助，老师很忙的，我们不能随意打扰老师。”<br/>“可是，老师自己愿意来光助家玩的，也不是光助强迫老师来……”光助鼓着腮帮子，满脸怨气，“爸爸，你一定是不喜欢手冢老师！”<br/>这次还真让孩子说对了，不二心忖，他就是不喜欢，如果可以，他压根不愿意让孩子接触这个人。可是，不能因为自己的个人原因，让孩子离开熟悉的环境。而且，他也不想自己在孩子的脑海里落下一个“强拆师生”的印象。<br/>他耐着性子柔下声，安慰孩子：“光助，你要知道，大人的世界有很多事情要烦恼。老师每天工作已经很忙了，你不能天天去打扰老师。”他重下一锤，“以后，除了学打球，没事就不要去打扰老师了。”<br/>听到父亲摆明了不允许自己和老师再亲近，光助扁起嘴，眨巴了两下，“哇”的一声哭起来。他丢下手中的小勺子，跳下椅子，边哭边跑出餐厅：“爸爸，我讨厌你！”<br/>“哎，你们这……唉。”淑子见状，瞪了不二一眼，心急火燎地追着孙子去了。不二心里也不好受。他闷闷地放下筷子，捂住脸，昂起头深吸一口气。<br/>由美子和裕太旁观全程，两人面面相觑。由美子眉头微蹙，狐疑的目光落在不二身上：“周助，你和手冢老师是不是发生了什么事？”<br/>不二不语。<br/>裕太也想说些什么，才要开口就被由美子拦住了。由美子摇摇头，示意他现在什么也不要说。两人看向不二，对目前的情况都有些摸不着头脑。<br/>一顿饭不欢而散。<br/>饭后，不二坐在廊下，遥望挂在天边的一轮明月。他心里纠结得很。光助的心情他不是不能理解，主要他们在安全范围内交流和学习，不二保证自己绝对不会打扰孩子，也不会去阻碍他们。可现在的情况，分明是对方已经察觉到什么了。如果继续这样下去，不二担心秘密曝光，后头接踵而来的问题，会让人应接不暇。<br/>由美子捧着茶坐到了不二身边。她注视了不二半晌，忽而笑起来。不二奇怪得很，也不知他家姐姐在想些什么。但不二知道，她的姐姐才是最多坏水的那个，自己的那点小心思，怎么样也比不过姐姐。<br/>由美子笑了半天，好不容易才止了笑。她顺了口气，才开口:“忽然想起小时候的你，虽然总是咪咪笑着，可是骨子里比谁都倔。今天啊，感觉是看到了以前的你。”<br/>不二无奈，这到底是损他还是夸他呢？听起来就不像是什么好事。<br/>“自从光助出生，你就很少出现这么坚决的时候了，你总是很愿意满足光助的小要求。”由美子凝视着不二，“但这次，你明白的，光助的要求一点也不过分，往日你一定会满足他。这次，为什么你不惜用孩子最讨厌的方式也要阻止这件事？”<br/>不二别过头，低声说：“没什么原因。”<br/>由美子似乎是没听到不二的话，依然兀自猜测：“如果不是因为这件事本身，那必定是因为与这件事相关的人。”她问，“是关于那位手冢老师吗？”<br/>不二一语不发。</p><p>直到第二天上学，光助都没有跟自己的父亲说一句话。裕太照常把孩子送回学校后，孩子就一门心思往网球场跑。他飞奔到球场，已经有学生在晨练了，但是却没有看到手冢的影子。心急之下，光助闯进了球场，随手抓住一个高年级学生就问手冢的行踪。<br/>学生们都认得这位教练的“小跟班”，光助问起教练的事情，他们毫无戒心，知无不言：“教练今天没来哦。”<br/>“啊？”光助失望地低头看着地面，“那老师去哪了呢？”<br/>“不知道呢，可能是有其他事情吧。”眼看着小可爱丧到极点，他们做前辈的不忍心看着小不点消沉，纷纷安慰起来，“说不定教练等会儿就回来了，你想教练从来不缺勤的是吧！”<br/>光助一听满脸期待地抬起头：“真的吗？”<br/>瞎掰了一通的前辈们面对这单纯真挚的眼神完全没有反抗能力，只会一个劲地点头：“对对对！”丝毫不管自己说的是否是事实。<br/>“好吧。”光助干脆地把书包一脱，一屁股坐在地上：“我就在这里等老师回来了。”<br/>“欸！？？”</p><p>而对话的主角，此时正站在某栋房子前。他深吸一口气，鼓足勇气，按响了门铃。<br/>只余一人在家的不二听到门铃声，连忙赶去开门。门一打开，被儿子冷战的父亲瞧见罪魁祸首竟然还敢找上门来，气得想直接甩门——事实上他也这么干了。<br/>手冢眼疾手快，一把把住了门把，阻拦了不二想要摔门的举动：“等等。”他对上不二愠怒的目光，“有些事情，我想和你谈谈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二不得不把手冢放进了屋。<br/>其实他一点也不想放人，无奈Alpha既不离开，也不放开把住门的手。不二和他僵持了半天，忍无可忍就要把人强硬赶走时，邻居家的人出门了。<br/>邻居家是出了名的八卦以及大嘴巴，要是被这人撞见了什么事，不出半天准能传遍整条街。不二作为一个未被标记却有孩子的Omega（虽然外人不知道），大白天的和一个Alpha在屋外纠缠不清，保不齐什么闲话都能被编出来。不二天不怕地不怕，就怕邻居那张嘴把白说成黑。这不，一看见隔壁屋有动静，不二心里一咯噔，下意识就把门外的人拽进了屋，利落地关上了门。<br/>可马上，不二就后悔了。他压根不该把人拉进来，他应该一脚把人踹出去然后锁门当无事发生。然而，人已经进屋了，不二也没奢望对方会自己离开。他瞪了Alpha一眼，气呼呼地甩头转身进了屋。<br/>手冢以为自己即将面临一场持久战，还准备了动之以情晓之理，没想到，面前人竟然忽然转变态度，把自己拉进了屋。眼看着不二离开，他忙道了声“打扰”，跟着不二进了客厅。<br/>面对这位“不速之客”，不二压根不打算展现任何待客之道。他径自坐在沙发上，挑眉盯着手冢，摆出一副“我很忙，有事快说无事快走”的姿态，说：“你说想聊聊，聊吧，聊什么？”<br/>Omega努力表现出无礼又傲慢的态度，似乎是想惹怒Alpha，好让Alpha自觉尊严受损，愤而离开。只是没想到，不二这种假装无礼与强势落在手冢眼里，反而让手冢觉得有趣得紧。从来没有一个Omega在Alpha面前虚张声势能骗过Alpha，毕竟人会说谎，但信息素不会。这不，毫无掩饰的信息素扑面而来。对于Alpha而言，这满屋子的信息素没有半点威胁，反而满满的都是勾人与诱惑。<br/>眼下诱惑虽多，但手冢心里明白，此行并非为了拆台，而是为了一个真相。Omega对他的排斥显而易见，可他不打算妥协。这个真相，关乎他的未来，他马虎不得。<br/>他坐在不二对面，说：“七年前，我们见过。”<br/>不二一怔，上一次听到这句话时，这还是个问句。这一次再听，已经变成了陈述句。似乎在短短的一个晚上，手冢就已经确定了某些事情，坚决地推翻了不二的谎言。<br/>然而不二从不轻易认输，他满不在乎地说：“如果街上擦肩而过也算见过，那我无法反驳。”<br/>“不二。”手冢不为所动，“你知道我在说什么。”<br/>不二保持沉默，只是倔强地盯着手冢。<br/>手冢不着急抛出自己的疑问，而是另开一话题：“你没有被标记。”<br/>对于此，不二倒是坦坦荡荡：“对，我没有被标记。”<br/>并非不二不想隐瞒，只是这事压根隐瞒不了。对方是Alpha，对于Omega有没有被标记，他一闻就知。信息素只能被掩盖，无法作假。从昨天自己毫无掩饰出现在手冢面前时，不二已经做好了会被识破的心理准备。<br/>手冢又说：“你没有被标记，但你有孩子。”<br/>不二不卑不亢：“没有人规定，一个Omega要被标记了才能有孩子。”他直直望进手冢的双眼，“还有，不要怀疑光助的来历，他确确实实是我亲生的孩子。你要是不信，可以去验DNA，手冢老师。”<br/>最后四个字被不二带着重音重重说出，咬牙切齿般从牙缝中挤出手冢的名字。偏偏名字后还带着称呼，也不知这是在警告手冢还是在提醒手冢注意身份。只是，话说到此，恰恰中了手冢的意。手冢顺着不二的话，反问：“你真的希望我去做这件事吗？”<br/>“为什么不？我……”反驳脱口而出，话说到一半不二才发现自己中了手冢的计，连忙把话吞回去。他别过头，一瞬间的心虚让他不敢直面手冢，只能继续倔强地回避话题：“总之，我的孩子的事情，和老师你无关。”<br/>“不，有关。”手冢打断不二的话，斩钉截铁地否定了不二，“七年前，我们见过，也发生了一些事。”手冢不打算再跟不二绕圈子了：“既然事情已经发生了，孩子也出生了，我希望你能诚实面对我和光助。”<br/>“我不懂你在说什么。”<br/>“不二，嘴硬改变不了任何事实。”手冢站起来，三两步走到不二面前。他蹲下身，目光追逐着不二的双眼：“不二，虽然我不知道为什么你没有被标记，但是我很清楚，光助是你的孩子，同时，也是我的孩子。”<br/>听了这话，不二心中一颤，条件反射一般噔地站起来：“你瞎说什么！？”<br/>“我说的是事实。”<br/>“你……”<br/>“还是说，你真的希望我去验DNA？”<br/>面对手冢句句逼人的话，以及炯炯的目光，不二明白了，眼前的Alpha并没有在开玩笑，他是真的在考虑检验亲子关系这件事的可行性。不二心里乱得很，于理，手冢求的是一个真相，也是一道关系的认定，他没有错；于情，孩子喜欢他，愿意与他亲近，他也真心对待孩子，告诉他们真相完全在情理之中。可现在，过不去这一关的是不二，而掌握这个秘密的人也是他。他是这一件事中最矛盾，也是最关键的钥匙。<br/>“不二，我希望你自己告诉我，我的推断没有错。”<br/>手冢悄悄地把手置在不二的手上，握住Omega的手。Omega的手比他的手要小上一号，正巧能被他的手牢牢包裹在里头。<br/>不二却一直不说话，但他也不挣开手冢的手。手冢不知道不二在想什么，他无法从对方的脸上看出一点端倪。这与他预想中的情况相去甚远。他急于想挽回，心绪慌忙之中，他脱口而出：“不二，孩子不只是你一个人的。”<br/>谁料，方才还沉默的不二听到这句话，忽然甩开了手冢的手，猛地站起来：“你走！”<br/>手冢疑惑不已，却被不二强硬地推搡着赶到了玄关。面对盛怒的不二，他迫不得已顺着不二的意思，走出了不二家。不二站在门口，挡住了手冢的去路。他瞪着手冢，眼中一改方才的闪躲，目光坚定：“手冢国光。”他一字一句，缓慢且清晰的字句入了手冢的耳朵，“孩子是我的。”</p><p>最终光助依然没能在网球场等到他心心念念的手冢老师。<br/>网球部的前辈们晨练结束，眼看小孩还坐在原地等着，知道不能放任小孩继续呆在这里。一是马上就要上课了，他们必须清场回去上课；二是要是让手冢老师知道他们放着这孩子不管，他们绝对会被罚跑圈跑到死。<br/>然而和这个孩子相处久了，他们也了解到这小孩小小身体里藏着的倔强的性格。他们不是老师，做不到一句话就让孩子乖乖听话。队员们商量了好久，最后决定派出他们的部长——一个和手冢老师样子八分相似但性格南辕北辙的初中生，想着就算不能用前辈的威严让孩子听话，至少也要有个能镇住孩子的样子。<br/>心不甘情不愿的小部长被各位看热闹不嫌事大的部员推举出来，两步一回头地走到了就地看书的光助身边。他蹲下身，看了一眼孩子正在看的书，发现是一本以他目前的知识水平而言完全吸收不了的外语原著。<br/>不是吧……小部长半信半疑地看着眼前这个身高才到自己腰的孩子，这小家伙难不成还是个脑子很好的天才？<br/>光助发现有人靠近，抬起头，正好对上小部长疑惑的目光。他眨眨眼看了对方半晌，又低下头去，继续看自己的书。小部长站在一旁，不知该如何搭话。他一脸纠结地回头求助，得到的只是部员们在后方拼命鼓劲且宁死不愿上前搭救的现实。他只能深吸一口气，开始没话找话：“你在看什么书？”<br/>“《小王子》。”光助头也不抬。<br/>“你都看得懂吗？”<br/>光助这回话都没有说，只是随意地点了下头。<br/>小部长泪流满面，为什么这么言简意赅？为什么这么沉默是金？小学一年级不应该是又调皮又臭屁，恨不得世界都围着自己转吗？为什么这个孩子不按套路出牌？<br/>也许是良心发现，又或者是光助觉得对方太可怜，他抬起头，一双透着蓝的眸子直直地看向小部长：“大哥哥，你要一起看吗？”<br/>“好啊好啊。”小部长下意识地连声赢下，话音刚落，他猛然意识到一个非常严峻的问题——这书，他看不懂啊。<br/>光助还是眨巴着一双眼睛，似乎是瞧出了小部长的困窘。他的小脸蛋上满满的都是孩子的天真，声音又软又甜：“大哥哥，你是看不懂吗？”<br/>一语中的……<br/>小部长进退两难，如果承认，这不就说明自己的知识面连一个小学一年级的小朋友的不如吗？但是，他作为一个一心扑在运动上，文化课基本低空飞过的运动白痴，他是真的看不懂啊……<br/>小部长为难地瞄了孩子一眼，忽然想起了自己此行的目的——压根不是为了和孩子一起看书，而是为了把孩子从网球场带走！好险好险，差点就被孩子牵着鼻子走了。<br/>小部长重整旗鼓，蹲下身，摆出一副前辈的样子，对孩子说：“不二君，马上就要上课了，如果还要看书，就回课室看吧。”<br/>“不。”光助斩钉截铁，“我要在这里等手冢老师。”<br/>“可是，手冢老师今天上午应该不会来了哦。”<br/>听到这话，光助的注意力瞬间转移到小部长的身上：“为什么？”<br/>“因为手冢老师从不迟到。”小部长看出了孩子眼中的失望，虽然觉得有些抱歉，但还是把话说明白了，“到现在这个时间都不来，手冢老师今天上午是肯定不会来了。”<br/>“那他什么时候会来？”<br/>没想到小孩不放弃，小部长摇摇头：“这个我也不知道，可能下午会来，可能今天都不会来。”他说，“老师还要上课，不是天天都会来的。”<br/>光助听到这话，低下头，没有说话。小部长看不见孩子的表情，只隐隐看到孩子微微抖动的肩膀。他心下一急，忙说：“诶诶，你别哭，要不下午我帮你看着，要是手冢老师来了，我就马上告诉你。大不了我去老师办公室守着，看见人了，我就去小学部找你。”<br/>“真的？”<br/>前一秒还在暗自忧伤的小孩，下一秒就用让小部长觉得既熟悉又危险的目光直盯着这位好心的前辈。他丢开手上的书，一骨碌爬起来抱住小部长的胳膊，大有一副“你不答应我不松手”的架势：“大哥哥，你说的是真的吗？”<br/>免不得对上孩子看起来湿漉漉的大眼睛，小部长本就不怎么坚定的意志瞬间被打败：“真，真的！我是部长，说到做到。”<br/>如愿听到自己想听的话，光助对小部长拉开一个大大的笑容，然后松开手，利落地将书本塞进书包中。他背起书包，对目瞪口呆看着自己的小部长说：“那大哥哥，下午见。”<br/>眼看着孩子心满意足地走出球场，聚在后头齐齐看热闹的部员们都松了一口气，总算是把这尊大佛送走了。<br/>“还是部长有办法，居然能搞定那个小孩。”<br/>部员们起着哄簇拥到小部长身边，小部长却无暇理会。他往孩子离开的方向看了眼，心里觉得怪怪的。<br/>总觉得自己好像从此以后就没什么安生日子可过了。</p><p>从不二家离开，手冢没有回学校，而是随意进了一间咖啡店。<br/>今天他没有课，他可以不用回学校呆着。尽管如此，他还是给去了教务主任一条信息，告诉他今天自己不回校。<br/>做完这件事后，他发现，自己现在没什么事可以做了。<br/>他坐在咖啡厅里，望着窗外人来人往，想起方才不二的神情——那张脸上完全没有往日的和煦与温暖，取而代之的是满脸的严肃与警戒。手冢知道自己做错了，其实当那句话出口，他就知道自己说错了话。只是当时的情形，并没有机会让他去解释。<br/>他心中苦闷，也不知要如何纾解。他想了想，拿起手机，拨了个电话。</p><p>“我找到他了。”<br/>忍足接到电话时刚好开完会，他和同事一起从会议室出来，真打算去买杯咖啡。没想到这时候，他接到了手冢的电话。<br/>“什么？”一接起电话莫名听到这么一句，忍足摸不着头脑，“找到谁？”<br/>没听到手冢的回话，忍足还有些疑惑，下一秒就反应过来：“你找到你的梦中情O了？”<br/>手冢不常给他电话，大多数时候，他们通过邮件联系。手冢会主动来电话，实在是稀奇事。忍足以为是什么要紧事，忙接听了，谁料竟是因为这件事。不过忍足转念一想，也没错，这事对手冢而言，是挺要紧的。<br/>“恭喜恭喜，你居然真的只凭信息素就找到人了？”忍足知道手冢找人的执念，这一次老友得偿所愿，他也替手冢高兴，“怎么，对方长什么样？还记得你不？”<br/>“记得。”<br/>“记得就好，这代表你还有机会……”忍足说着，忽然发现对面过于安静，他心里升起了几丝不祥预感，“嗯？难道对方已经结婚了？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>那头这次回复得很快，忍足彻底放下了心。刚才绝对是他想多了，手冢一向寡言，往日聊电话绝对不多于五分钟，每句话不多于十个字，会对手冢的安静感到疑惑的自己才是傻瓜。忍足这么一想，也就释然了。这不，他隔着电话就开始调侃手冢：“这就好了，A未婚O未嫁，你赶紧把人拿下了，就不用老是想念了。”<br/>手冢无视忍足的异想天开，叹了一口气：“事实上，我还面临一个问题。”<br/>“什么问题？”<br/>“我做爸爸了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本以为手冢不过是普通地遇到了一个念念不忘的Omega而已，在忍足完整听完手冢的整个故事后，惊得话都说不出。<br/>手冢没有听到忍足的回应，他轻叹一口气，也知道自己的故事不论如何解释也是不可被轻易谅解的：“抱歉，忍足。”<br/>听到手冢的道歉，忍足才反应过来：“不，你对我道什么歉呢。就算要道歉，对象也该是那个Omega。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>忍足回过神后，细细琢磨起手冢的故事，有些无奈：“不过，现在我究竟是该恭喜你，还是该安慰你？”估计手冢也没想到，有一天他竟然也会“喜当爹”。<br/>“多余的话就不必了。”<br/>“嘿，手冢。”知道好友的个性，忍足也不调侃了，“你想跟孩子相认吗？”<br/>“嗯。”这个问题毋庸置疑，这是他的孩子，无论如何，他也必须负起这个责。<br/>“是呢，毕竟是你，肯定会负责的。”忍足沉吟，又问了下一个问题，“你觉得对方想让你相认吗？”<br/>手冢不语。<br/>他想起了不久前不二的话，联想起自己之前做的事，手冢觉得希望渺茫。那时候脱口而出的话彻底触到了Omega的底线，Omega会震怒手冢一点也不意外。被赶出屋子后手冢就后悔了，然而对方已经房门紧闭，完全不打算给自己一个解释的机会。<br/>他太急了，走到这一步，都是自己一手造成。他谁也怨不得。<br/>手冢不回答，忍足大概也能猜到答案是什么。毕竟一个Omega未婚先孕，自己带着孩子隐姓埋名生活了这么多年。现在忽然冒出一个Alpha说要负责任，谁会轻易答应？要是对方真需要一个Alpha，这么多年早自己找来了，哪轮得到手冢费尽心力大海捞针？<br/>“那，你打算怎么做？”<br/>怎么做？这是个好问题。<br/>其实除了和忍足探讨的这两个问题，还有一件事手冢没有说出来。他心心念念的Omega，没有被任何Alpha标记——换句话说，他和手冢之间只有一个孩子的牵绊，身体和更加直接的标记牵绊，完全没有。<br/>这也是手冢最担忧的问题，只要不二愿意，他随时可以找到另一个他更喜欢，与他更匹配的Alpha，而不一定是自己。如果真的发生了这样的事，那不论手冢如何努力，都不可能把Omega从别人手中抢过来。<br/>他寻找了这么久，为的是这个人，而非孩子。事实上，孩子不过是个意外之喜。不论有没有孩子，不二都是手冢首要且唯一的目标。所以，他在这里纠结这么久孩子的问题，压根就是重点错了。他要想的，是怎么让不二心甘情愿地留在自己身边。只要不二在自己身边，孩子的问题自然迎刃而解。</p><p>好不容易把手冢赶出了屋子，不二靠在门上，深吸一口气，缓缓滑落在地上。<br/>他怎么也没有想到，7年过去了，手冢竟然还会找上门来。而且对于手冢究竟是如何认出自己这件事，不二百思不得其解。<br/>难道那天手冢其实没喝醉，看到了自己的模样？<br/>不二设想了一下，摇了摇头。如果手冢确实看到了自己的模样，他早就找来了，何必浪费7年的时间？而且他们重逢时见面的场景，不二觉得那是手冢真实的反应，不是装的。<br/>不二头疼不已，这个男人明明跟自己没有任何的牵绊，为什么偏要找来？既然没有标记上，那忘记那件事，各自生活，不也是一个美好的结局吗？<br/>不二觉得头疼得很，看来，他是惹上了一个不得了的Alpha了。</p><p>直到放学，光助都没有看到心心念念的手冢老师。瞧着这垂头丧气的模样，小部长于心不忍，只能趁着教练不在，翘了部活，亲自把孩子送回了家。<br/>没有见到老师的光助闷闷不乐地把自己关在房间，怎么叫也不出来，差点没急坏了不二淑子。不二无可奈何地叹着气，心想自己是不是太娇惯这孩子了，怎么遇上这件事完全不讲理？<br/>这孩子，到底是有多喜欢那个Alpha？<br/>一想到这，不二就气不打一处来。都怪那个手冢国光，要是没有这个人，他家也不至于被捣得一团乱。<br/>母亲还在想着法子让光助走出房门，由美子悄悄坐到不二身旁，问：“不管孩子没关系吗？”<br/>“随他去吧。”不二一点不打算去哄孩子，他往嘴里塞了一口菜，“反正在家里，出不了什么事。饿一两顿，让他知道耍脾气是没用的。”<br/>“哦？看来是光助做错了什么了？”<br/>由美子的话入了耳，不二手上的动作也慢了下来。他本想装作不在意，可最后还是抵不住心底的焦灼，放下了筷子。<br/>光助做错了什么？其实光助什么也没错，他只是喜欢一个对他好，教他网球，陪伴他度过不少快乐时光的老师而已。做错的其实是自己，错在不该招惹这个人，让他和孩子遇上。但是，如果没有这个人，也就没有光助。<br/>说白了，谁都没有错。只是阴差阳错间，他和手冢站在了不同的立场上。而光助，成了被拉扯在中间的牺牲品。<br/>虽然对不起孩子，但不二也不打算心软。现在对孩子心软了，那就是给了手冢机会。以后事情究竟会演变成什么样，便再也无法掌握在自己手中了。<br/>不二心事重重，对由美子的问题毫无反应。由美子轻声一笑，轻轻拍了拍不二的肩膀。她不再重提，而是给不二端来了一盘晚餐：“去吧，送给光助。”<br/>“诶？”不二惊讶地抬起头，“我刚刚不是说……”<br/>“骗谁呢？孩子是你生的，他不开心，最难过的还是你。”眼看不二别开头，避开了自己的目光，由美子将晚餐往不二面前推了推，“去吧，妈妈可是很担心光助呢。”<br/>不二看了看面前已经准备好了的晚餐，想起可以说是被自己迁怒的孩子，心下一软，端起了晚餐站起来。<br/>“去吧。”由美子微笑着看着他。<br/>不二端着晚餐走到门口，忽然停下来。他背对由美子，低声问：“姐姐，我是不是太自私了？”<br/>“嗯？”由美子愣了愣。<br/>她的弟弟背对着她，她看不见不二的表情。但她知道，从来云淡风轻，连知道自己不慎怀孕时也没有惊慌失措的弟弟，现在内心已然处在一片慌乱之中。她不知道是什么事令她的弟弟如此惊慌，不过，她明白，这是不二必然会遇到的一个坎。能否跨过这个坎，就看不二如何取舍了。<br/>由美子轻叹一声，说：“周助，随心去吧。”</p><p>不二心事重重，端着儿子的晚餐走到儿子房门前。<br/>姐姐让他随心而去，然而他也不知道自己的心究竟希望自己前往何方。不过现在有一件事他很确定，既然自己再不愿意，他也不能让光助因为莫须有的原因继续委屈下去。光助什么都没有做错，自然也不该被自己的心情影响。他应该向儿子道歉，并且告诉他事实，让他自己选择——虽然他不知道，让光助自主选择是否太早了。<br/>他站在光助的房门口，敲了敲门。<br/>没有人回应。<br/>不二微微一笑，他的儿子，他自然清楚该如何应付。他单手端着托盘，另一手再次敲门：“光助，是我。”<br/>光助依然没有任何回答。<br/>不二又敲了敲：“要吃饭了，光助。”<br/>意料之中的沉默。<br/>“好吧。”不二将托盘放在房间门口，“我把晚餐放在门口，饿了记得出来吃。”<br/>不二故意走远，再偷偷回到光助房门前，悄悄躲在一旁。他敢肯定，光助这小子，一定是等着他离开，再一个人偷偷把饭拿进房间里。<br/>果然，没多久，房间里的光助没有听到其他声音，便悄悄打开了房门，果然看见了放在门前的晚餐。孩子脸上一喜，正要端走晚餐，忽然听到耳边传来熟悉的声音：“嗯？愿意出来了吗？”<br/>光助被吓了一跳，下意识往旁边一看，自家爸爸熟悉又危险的笑容直直落入眼帘。光助不禁抖了抖，壮起胆子，很有骨气地放下准备端入房间的晚餐，转头就要躲回房间里。<br/>“等等，光助。”不二一把把住门，叫住了怒气冲冲的儿子，“你想知道我为什么不让你接触手冢老师吗？”<br/>光助听了这话停下脚步，回头看着不二。<br/>“想知道吗？”<br/>事关自己最喜欢的手冢老师，光助的兴趣被不二提到最高点。他睁着大大的、满满都是疑惑的双眼，连自己还在生气都忘了，转身扑到不二面前：“想，告诉我吧，爸爸。”<br/>眼看儿子上了钩，不二拉开一个微笑：“刚才不是还在生气，不理爸爸的吗？”<br/>“唔……”知父莫若子，自家爸爸的恶趣味光助可是体验过无数次，然而，每一次，单纯的小孩还是次次中招，“那，那是爸爸坏！”<br/>“嗯？爸爸坏？那坏爸爸就不告诉光助原因了。”<br/>“呜咽……”光助皱起小眉头，一副泫然欲泣的模样，“爸爸最讨厌了！”<br/>说着，孩子转头就跑，要把不二丢在后头，躲回房间。不二见状，忙把孩子拉住，哄了起来：“逗你的，你怎么就信了呢？”<br/>“笨蛋爸爸！”<br/>“小笨蛋！”不二轻轻敲了一下光助的额头，“说谁呢，我是你爸爸。”<br/>“哼！”<br/>光助别过头，重重地哼了一声。不二一下被气笑了，自家小孩的性子随了自己，看着对谁都笑容满满，倔起来九头牛都拉不回来。既然自己开了口说要告诉他，今晚他如果得不到答案，谁也别想安生。<br/>不二摸了摸孩子柔软的头发，柔声劝道：“答应了你的事，我不会食言。”对上了孩子投过来的目光，不二说，“不过，在此之前，你要先吃完饭。”<br/>总算是暂时和解了。<br/>看着光助坐在书桌前大口大口地吃着饭，不二坐在一旁看着儿子，一边思考自己应下来的承诺该如何收场。<br/>如果不是有自己在身边盯着，不二毫不怀疑，光助会在五分钟之内而不是在三十分钟后才放下筷子，一副“终于吃完了快说吧”的表情看着自己。<br/>不二把餐具推到一边，注视着光助。以往的温柔笑靥消失不见，转而换上了一副光助甚少看到的严肃面孔。光助无意识地咽了一口唾沫，心里紧张得很，却又强作镇定地与自家父亲对视。<br/>“光助。”不二开口，“你觉得我这个爸爸做得怎么样？”<br/>“嗯？”光助懵了，不是说手冢老师的事吗？怎么会问这样的问题？光助不知道不二葫芦里卖的什么药，只能硬着头皮回答：“爸爸总是捉弄我，有时候又对我特别凶，但是……我最喜欢爸爸了。”<br/>“是吗？”不二笑了笑。<br/>光助愣住了，不二没有像往常那样，听到自己的回答就高兴地笑着抱着自己。他的笑容和往日不一样，可光助还是个孩子，说不出究竟哪里不一样。他不明白父亲为什么会有这样的反应，本能地觉得害怕，心里一紧张，鼻子一酸，眼睛就红了：“爸爸，你怎么了？”<br/>不二却只是看着他，什么也不说。<br/>光助终于害怕了，眼泪哗哗直流。他猛地抱住不二的脖子，摇着头，哭着说：“我不想知道了，爸爸，你别这样，我怕……”<br/>不二轻轻把儿子抱在怀里，他知道自己吓到孩子了，可是他控制不住自己的情绪。一想到光助对Alpha那超乎寻常的喜欢与亲近，他就觉得慌。万一孩子选择的是对方而不是自己呢？万一孩子要离开自己呢？一想到这，他就惊得浑身发抖。他想反悔，什么也不告诉孩子，让孩子继续被蒙在鼓里。可是，他不能这么做，这对孩子不公平。<br/>他一直教育孩子要诚实，要勇于直面现实，直面自己的想法。他是孩子的父亲，必须要给孩子做出一个榜样。<br/>“别怕，光助。”不二抚摸着光助的头发，“你不是一直想知道，你的Alpha爸爸在哪里迷路了吗？”<br/>“嗯？”光助泪眼婆娑地抬头看向不二。<br/>不二轻笑，下巴抵在孩子的额头上，轻轻磨砂：“他找到路了，已经到了你的身边。”</p><p>翌日，手冢与往常一样，早早到了学校参加部门的晨练。<br/>临近大赛，网球部的孩子一早就到了。小部长从练习的间隙抬起头，刚好看到手冢从远处走来。他本应该继续自己未完成的训练，可是想到昨天小孩那失望的模样，他便觉得有些难过。这些天来，手冢对孩子的教导他看在眼里，知道教练是真切关心着孩子。他觉得，昨天的事情应该让教练也知晓。<br/>手冢还在思考着前一天发生的事情，该如何让不二松口，将不二从封闭的壳里拉出来。他把自己关起来太久了，像一只惊弓之鸟，有任何变故就会把自己锁起来。而且，他们之间还有光助……<br/>手冢还在思索着，忽见小部长放下晨练的事向自己跑来。他眉头微蹙，这个孩子往日沉稳认真，很少翘训练。怎么昨天没盯着，今天就乱了套呢？<br/>“教练。”小部长小跑到手冢面前，“有件事我要跟你说。”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“是关于那个孩子的……嗯？”<br/>小部长的话忽然停住，手冢注意到学生的目光落在了自己身后。他回过头，就看见自己方才还念着的小孩站在不远处。<br/>“光助。”他转过身，往孩子的方向去了一步。<br/>谁料，光助没有像平常那样兴奋地扑到自己面前，在听到自己的呼喊时，反而迟疑了一下，脸上露出了惊诧的神色。没等手冢反应过来，光助转身就往教学楼的方向跑去。<br/>“等……”<br/>挽留的呼喊没有落地，手冢将余下的话吞回肚子里。他现在还只是孩子的老师，作为老师，不应该做出刚才那番超乎师生之情的挽留。他硬是压下心中的疑惑与焦虑，回过身强迫自己把注意力集中在自己的学生身上：“刚刚你想说什么？”<br/>“不，教练，那个孩子不管没事吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>小部长定了定神，说：“其实我想说的，也是关于那个孩子的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二目送裕太带着光助离开的背影，默默叹了一口气。<br/>昨天晚上，他抱着孩子，和孩子说了一整夜的话。他不知道孩子能理解多少，不过他清楚，孩子是听懂了，自己的Alpha父亲，究竟是谁。<br/>不二关上门，重新回到餐桌边。他的早餐还放在桌上，已经有些微凉。淑子给不二送上一杯热茶：“怎么了？这么凝重的脸色。”<br/>“妈妈。”不二向淑子微笑一下，“没什么，只是昨晚睡得不太好而已。”<br/>“是吗，和光助和好了吗？”<br/>“诶？”不二有些惊讶，“不，我和光助没有……”<br/>淑子笑着抚摸起不二的头发：“别撒谎哦，周助。你是我的孩子，光助是我的孙子，我们是一家人。一家人间，是没有秘密的。”<br/>“妈妈……”虽然知道家人间应该坦诚相对，可是Alpha忽然找来这件事，不二真不知道该怎么向母亲说明。他和Alpha很久不熟悉，唯一的联系，或者说最重要的联系，就是光助。Alpha的出现，让他平静的生活乱了套。也许Alpha一开始并没有带走孩子的想法，可是见过孩子后，血缘之间斩不断的羁绊，让Alpha改变了想法。<br/>似乎是看出了不二的犹豫，淑子没有强迫不二，而是转过身，回到了料理台前：“不想说的话就可以不说，现在最重要的是，先把早饭吃完。不管什么事，都要吃饱了才有力气继续面对。”<br/>不二站起来，转身抱住母亲的并不宽阔的肩膀，像孩子一样把脸埋在淑子的发间：“谢谢妈妈，这件事我会自己解决，不用担心。”<br/>“不担心不担心。”淑子拍拍不二圈在自己肩上的手臂，“你是我们家最聪明的孩子，随心去做吧，我们会一直在你身边。”<br/>“妈妈……”<br/>淑子说着坐在不二身边，笑吟吟地看着不二：“那，可以告诉我，那天被你拉进家里的Alpha是谁了吗？”</p><p>手冢刚结束白天的课程，捧着课本来到食堂，恰好碰到同样结束课程的大石。<br/>“手冢。”大石叫住手冢。<br/>“大石。”<br/>大石走到手冢身前，有些疑惑地盯着手冢看了好几秒：“怎么了？你的脸色好像不太好。”<br/>“不……”手冢别过头，“可能是昨天睡得不太好。”<br/>大石不疑有他，拍拍手冢的肩膀，说：“别太勉强自己了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>两人并肩走进食堂，在窗口前排队。正好是下课时间，不少学生和老师聚集到食堂觅食，一下子挤满了小小的地方。两人买了午餐好不容易找到个座位坐下，大石的话匣子就打开了。<br/>“今天我发现不二同学有些不对劲，平常都很积极，但是今天上课特别沉默。”<br/>听到“不二同学”这个名字，手冢抬起头，问了一句：“怎么了？”<br/>平日他对这些都不太关心，大石经常会跟他说起班上学生的事，但他不会有太多的建议。他知道大石十分擅长处理师生关系，大石只是想找个人说一下，并不需要太多局外人的意见。他要做的，只是倾听而已。<br/>然而这次，他有点静不下来。<br/>大石对此倒没有显出太多的惊讶，偶尔手冢也会给予一点点回应。他继续说：“不二同学，你也很熟悉了。你知道那孩子平常很活跃的，学什么都很积极。不过，今天上课的时候，居然一直心不在焉。小孩子嘛，偶尔走走神很正常。就是没想到，在提醒了两次以后，他还是跑神了。”<br/>换做是以往，手冢会觉得这仅仅是一个顽皮学生的日常。可当他想起这个孩子与自己的关系，以及他仅仅在一日前与孩子的父亲开诚布公——也许只是他单方面认为——再加上今天早上孩子见到他时反常的举动，这个孩子现在的一举一动，都能够牵动手冢所有的注意。<br/>手冢让自己静下心来，好好想想这其中的原因可能是什么。<br/>“手冢。”大石没有注意手冢的失神，他一心关注自己的“得意门生”，“你熟悉不二同学，你觉得会是什么原因？”<br/>手冢抬起头看了眼大石，他想到一个可能，但他不能说。他只能摇摇头，避重就轻回答好友的疑问：“可能只是累了。”<br/>“是吗？”大石没有怀疑，“那我可得提醒他注意休息才行。”<br/>好友还在絮絮叨叨地说着今天遇上的事，手冢的心思已经跑到了别处。他低着头，搅了搅面前的面条，没有一丝食欲。<br/>早在小部长与自己说起昨天的事情前，他就敏锐地感觉到事态走向了他无法预测的方向。会让孩子的态度在一夜之间发生一百八十度的转变，必然是知道了什么事情。<br/>所以……孩子是知道了，自己可能是他的另一个父亲吗？<br/>喜欢的老师忽然变成了自己的父亲，莫说光助只有6岁，即便是已经成年了，也不是可以轻易接受的事情。如果光助真的知道了这件事，懵懵懂懂间，会躲开自己也是正常。<br/>手冢叹了一口气，虽然已经决定了要从源头入手，但是真的被孩子讨厌了，也让他觉得心里非常不好受。抛开光助和他有血缘关系这个事实，这个孩子也是他非常中意的学生。<br/>从对学生的关心中回过神来的大石总算注意到手冢的心不在焉：“怎么了，手冢？是发生了什么事吗？”<br/>“没什么。”手冢摇摇头，“那个孩子的事……”<br/>“那个孩子？哦，你说的是不二同学是吧。”<br/>“嗯。”手冢说，“那个孩子，今天部活时间我帮你劝一下。”<br/>如果今天还能在部活时间见到这孩子的话……<br/>“也好，不二同学一向听你话，你的话应该有用。”大石松了一口气，仿佛放下了心头大石，“那就拜托你了，手冢。”</p><p>大石的一句拜托，让手冢有些发愁。<br/>自己提出的建议，无论如何也要想办法完成。手冢向来言出必行，必不会因为小小的阻碍就放弃。而现在他遇到的最大的问题，是如何让孩子见到自己不再躲。<br/>用老师的身份吗？可是光助是小学生，他是高中老师，用什么理由才能名正言顺地把孩子叫到自己面前呢？<br/>部活时间已到，手冢一面向网球场走去，一面思考对策。才到球场，小部长就迎上来：“手冢老师。”<br/>手冢收起心思，看了看已经开始热身训练的部员，准备布置练习任务。没想到小部长拦住手冢：“等等，手冢老师。”他指了指不远处的部活室，“那个小孩来了，说要在里面等你。”<br/>“小孩，光助吗？”<br/>“嗯。”小部长重重地点了点头，“说什么也不肯出来，非说要等你到了为止。”<br/>谁能想到，早上还对他避之唯恐不及的孩子，竟然主动找上门来了。</p><p>光助一股脑往部活室冲，把后面追赶着过来的小部长锁在门外，任小部长敲多久的门也不开，只坚持一句话——我要等手冢老师来。<br/>后来敲门声没再响起，孩子偷偷爬上凳子从窗口往外看，发现小部长已经离开了。他爬下来，抱着小书包坐在椅子上，忽然觉得有些害怕。<br/>他也不知道自己怕什么，他心知这里是学校，是他以前很喜欢的网球部部活室。旁边的柜子里，还放着他没来得及带走的球包。然而当他的目光触及到柜门上贴着的名字时，他紧张得赶紧移开目光，再也不敢往那处瞄去。<br/>他还小，不能理解自家父亲和手冢老师之间的事情，但是他的爸爸向他说起这个故事时，却是以成年人的姿态与自己述说，似乎也是把他这个6岁小娃当成成年人看待。光助很多东西没听懂，但至少有一件事他是明白了——他并非只有一个爸爸，他的另一个爸爸也不是真的迷路了。他的另一个爸爸，已经悄悄出现在了他的身边。<br/>他最喜欢的老师，忽然间变成了他的爸爸。光助不知道应该如何理解其中的关系，他不知道忽然变成了自己爸爸的手冢老师，还能不能当他的老师？或者说，以至于他生活在一起的不二爸爸，还能不能让自己和手冢老师亲近了。<br/>不不，也不对……<br/>小小年纪的光助，面对忽然多出来的血亲，不知道应该怎么做。这不是现在的他所能应付的事情。<br/>“咯，咯，咯……”<br/>光助被忽然响起的敲门声惊了一下，他迟疑地看了眼门口，赶忙翻身爬上椅子，偷偷往外张望。<br/>果然，站在门口的是手冢还有小部长。<br/>小部长眼尖得很，一下子就发现了在窗户偷看的光助，忙提醒自家教练：“老师，那里，小孩在窗户那里偷看。”<br/>手冢顺势往窗户那处看去，刚对上孩子的目光，孩子就把脑袋缩了回去。手冢不动声色，只对小部长说了一句：“你回去练习，这里我来处理。”<br/>“噢。”<br/>小部长不敢反驳，只能答应着，一步三回头地往球场走去。<br/>等小部长走远了，手冢才再次敲响了门，低声说：“光助，现在只有我了。”<br/>手冢等了一会儿，门内还是没有一点动静。他又敲起了门，问：“你不是想见我？”<br/>这回，小孩总算有反应了。门锁被打开，但门并没有直接开启。手冢等了几秒钟，才伸手扭了扭门锁，轻易地打开了门。<br/>他走进部活室，关上门，抬起头，就见小孩站在他的正前方，两手背在身后，低着头，不说话。<br/>手冢不着急，他缓缓走到光助面前，蹲下身，看着光助，说：“我来了，光助。”他不急着让光助说话，也不想逼迫到孩子，于是他保持着半蹲的姿势，等着光助，直到他自己愿意说话为止。<br/>光助低着头，他能看见眼前手冢的脚和腿，但他不敢抬起头直视手冢。他其实想问手冢，她是不是真的是他的父亲，如果是，他还能不能和他继续见面？<br/>但是想起他的爸爸与他说话时的神情，光助觉得，也许自己和手冢只是当个简单的师生，爸爸会更高兴一些。<br/>他握紧了小拳头，忽然抬起头，对上手冢的双眼：“老师，我……”<br/>“嗯？”手冢耐心地等着，引导着，“有什么想对我说的？”<br/>也许是手冢的声音不同寻常地温柔，平缓、柔和又低沉的嗓音，一下子击中了孩子那颗还学不会抑制自己情绪的大脑。光助忽然觉得自己的心脏砰砰砰地跳得极快，本来不想哭，可一看见手冢的脸，鼻子一酸，眼眶一热，哗的一下，眼泪就流出来。<br/>手冢有些着急了，赶紧给光助擦了擦眼泪：“怎么了？”<br/>“手冢老师，老师……”光助抽抽搭搭地说，“我爸爸说你是我另一个爸爸……”<br/>手冢沉默了。<br/>说实话，手冢对这个结局并不意外。早在今天光助躲开他开始，他就猜到了，光助很可能知道了这件事。如何知道的，手冢想了一些可能，却没想到这是不二亲口告诉孩子的。<br/>明明不二这么抵触孩子接触自己，不希望孩子与自己牵扯太多的关系，为什么还会告诉孩子这一件事？<br/>但这个问题问孩子并不会得到任何的回答，手冢只能把这个疑问藏在心里。当务之急，是要安抚光助的情绪，并且要知道，光助对这件事是如何想的。<br/>手冢凝视着光助，摸了摸光助的脑袋，问：“光助，你希望我是你爸爸吗？”<br/>“我……”光助摇摇头，“我不知道。”<br/>手冢又问：“那你讨厌我做你爸爸吗？”<br/>光助又是摇头：“不，不讨厌。”<br/>手冢稍稍放下心。<br/>光助还小，不能理解这件事，只是本能地认识到，自己的生活很可能会发生翻天覆地的变化。这种的抵触，是孩子自我保护的本能。光助并不讨厌他，也许也不讨厌自己进入到他的生活和生命中去，这对手冢而言，是莫大的喜讯。<br/>手冢想安慰光助不必着急，却先听到光助怯生生地问道：“手冢老师……”他吸了吸鼻子，“如果你做了我爸爸，你还是不是我的老师？还会不会教我打球？”<br/>手冢听了这话，忍俊不禁。<br/>孩子的脑袋还转不过来，以为这两件事不能共存。手冢嘴角勾起止不住的弧度，回答孩子的问题：“不论我是你的爸爸，还是我仅仅是你的老师，教你打球这件事，只要你愿意，我都会教你。”<br/>孩子听着手冢的话，用力吸了一下鼻子。他想强忍住眼泪，但最后还是败在手冢温柔的目光之下。他哇的一声大哭起来，用力扑到手冢怀中，抱着手冢：“老师，我以为你会不要我。”他边哭边说，“爸爸以前说，说，我的另一个爸爸是找不到路了。我以为另一个爸爸是不喜欢我，不要我了。”<br/>手冢心里一阵发紧，他抱着孩子，抚摸着他的头发：“怎么会呢？我只是找不到你们了。”<br/>“呜……太好了，原来老师是我爸爸……”光助哭得上气不接下气，眼泪鼻涕沾湿了手冢胸前的衣裳，“我，原来我也有两个爸爸……”<br/>“对不起。”手冢情不自禁拥紧了孩子，“对不起，我走丢了这么久。现在找到你和不二爸爸了，我不会再丢下你们了。”</p><p>不二深切觉得，自己遇上手冢以后就没什么好事。<br/>那天为了躲避八卦邻居强硬把手冢拉进屋，没想到最后还是慢了一步，被邻居看了个彻底。这看了也就看了，八卦邻居果然发挥了平日的长舌功力，愣是把这件事给散播了出去。幸好手冢不住在这个街区，他们不认识手冢。不然，不二一直以来的谎都不知该如何圆。<br/>尽管不二不太在意别人的看法，但他也不希望外人因为自己的原因而对自己的家人指指点点。人言毕竟可谓，光助还得在这里上学，可不能因为自己的关系，令光助不能安心念书。<br/>然而旁人好骗，自家母亲可不好骗。不二淑子自知自家孩子向来谨慎，陌生Alpha几乎难以近身，更别说不二主动把Alpha主动拉进屋了。<br/>被母亲追问，不二没辙，只能坦诚这位什么Alpha究竟是谁，但却没有把Alpha和自己真正的关系如实告知。自然，关于光助的事情也只字未提。<br/>知子莫若母，不二的隐瞒定然是瞒不过淑子的，可她没有追问到底。她了解自己的孩子，所以不论不二的决定是什么，她都只会支持。她只让不二认清自己，思考清楚未来改如何，便结束了这个话题，不再提起。<br/>所以，现在，当不二站在家门前，看见手冢和光助手牵手向自己走来时，他觉得一个头两个大。<br/>他郁闷得紧。<br/>这个手冢国光，大概就是老天爷不希望他过得太过舒服，特意派来考验他的吧……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光助牵着手冢回家，脸上的表情那叫一个高兴。<br/>然而这个高兴看在不二眼里，让不二心头愁上又愁。也不知道手冢怎么收服的光助，明明昨天还纠结得很的小孩，上了一天学回来，就跟Alpha亲上加亲了。不二直想直呼一声，要变天了。<br/>这回，即便是不二有意阻拦，也挡不住这对父子深情相认了。<br/>眼看快到家了，还是光助眼尖，一眼发现了躲在院门内的不二。他欢快地跳起来，高声朝不二喊道：“爸爸，爸爸，我看见你了！”他拼命朝不二挥手，不忘给不二补上两刀，“爸爸，你看我和谁一起回来了！”<br/>不二扶额，只能从门边走出来，站在路上，努力扬起微笑迎接他的小魔王。<br/>算了算了，趁着现在没什么人，把光助接上就赶紧让这人走吧。只要没被别人看见，那就一切好说。<br/>不二是这么打算的，然而人倒霉时，喝凉水都会塞牙的定律向来灵验。这不，光助还没走到家门口，不二还未顺利把人赶走，让不二避之不及的八卦邻居忽然从屋里开门出来。<br/>完蛋！<br/>不二呜呼，同时不二有理由相信，这位邻居绝对是掐准了时机出来近距离看热闹的。<br/>小光助没什么心眼，看见隔壁屋经常给他糖吃的婆婆出来了，忙打招呼：“婆婆下午好！”<br/>邻居笑着和光助问号，自然没漏掉被光助牵着手带回来的手冢。昨天事情发生得太快，她只看到有人被不二急忙拉进屋，却没看清楚那人究竟长什么样子。现在眼前的年轻男人，身形倒是像，可是不是同一个人，她还真不敢确定。<br/>眼见光助停在她的面前，她面带笑容，疑惑地看了眼手冢，问：“光助，这位没见过，他是……？”<br/>“他是……”<br/>不二一听，忙接上话，想要赶在光助之前掩饰过去。哪料，光助一听，笑容绽放到最大，用最大的声音，硬是打断了不二的支援，高声愉快地说：“他是我另一个爸爸！”<br/>不二想，还是现在找个人来掐死自己比较快。<br/>“哎呀。”邻居没有注意到不二纠结的神情，倒是有些吃惊地看着手冢，“不二君，原来这就是你那位一直在海外工作的Alpha呀。”<br/>不二听了这话，愣了一愣。<br/>是的了，他一个独身Omega带着一个孩子，身边没有Alpha必然会被左邻右舍怀疑。为了避免不必要的麻烦，对外，不二的借口都是他的Alpha长期在海外工作。这一回，邻居自己提起这事，倒是给了不二一个台阶下。<br/>他忙走到手冢和光助身边，一把勾住手冢的手臂，笑着说：“是啊，他最近放假，回来住几天。”<br/>手冢不动声色，默默看着不二顺着对方的话演起来。对于自己的新身份——不二在海外工作的Alpha觉得极其满意。他不介意暂时扮演这个角色，让不二避过难堪。<br/>只是光助对现在的状况非常不解，手冢明明是学校的高中老师，什么时候变成在国外工作了？他不解地小声嚷嚷起来：“爸爸，不对，手冢老……”<br/>不二连忙打断光助的话：“难得光助的Alpha爸爸去接光助，光助开心坏了，所以今天有些喧闹。打扰到您，真的非常抱歉。”<br/>“哪里哪里。”邻居的目光一个劲地在不二和手冢之间梭巡，“我也是第一次见到这位……唔？该怎么称呼？”<br/>“手冢。”一直充当观众及布景板的手冢总算开口了，“初次见面，我是不……周助的Alpha。”<br/>不二听到这个称呼，身体陡时僵硬了一下。他的笑容凝结在一处，要不是顾及到还有第四者在场，他大概要当场发作。可他转念一想，手冢大概是不希望别人对他们之间的关系产生多余的怀疑。毕竟，一对AO连孩子都生了，怎么还会互相称呼姓氏呢？<br/>“果真是一表人才，难怪生出了光助这么机灵好看的孩子。”<br/>看出邻居还想说些什么，不二赶紧横插一脚，打住接下来可能打开的所有话题：“那个，国光……”这个称呼出口，不二差点没咬掉自己舌头，“辛苦你去接光助了，赶紧回去吧，妈妈做了好吃的等你们。”<br/>手冢从善如流：“好。”他牵紧了光助的手，替两人跟邻居道别，“我们先回去了，以后请多多关照。”</p><p>等身后的门关紧，不二像是触电一般飞快松开勾着手冢的手，远远跨开一步与手冢拉开三尺距离。<br/>光助被带进了屋，一脸糊涂。他完全不懂刚刚隔壁婆婆为什么要这么说，明明对方说得不对，不二还不让自己澄清。光助觉得又疑惑又生气，手冢是他最好的老师和最好的爸爸，谁也不能擅改手冢的身份。<br/>然而现在的不二可顾不上照顾光助的小脾气，现在事情闹开了，已经不能维持从前的模样了，他必须像一个法子来应对接下来的灾难。<br/>“跟我来。”<br/>回到了家不二就不需要再管光助了，他把光助丢在玄关，径自拉过手冢，噔噔噔把人带上了楼。光助疑惑地看着两位爸爸消失在楼梯拐角处，皱起了小眉头。<br/>大人们真的好奇怪呢。<br/>他听见房门被锁上的声音，一个人乖乖地坐在玄关上脱掉小鞋子，然后自己背着小书包跑到客厅写作业去了。<br/>大人的事就让大人自己烦恼吧。光助心想，反正他已经找到了另一个爸爸了，对他而言这才是最重要的事。<br/>光助暂且不说，在房间里对峙的二人如今的气氛紧张到极点。<br/>不二盯着眼前淡定从容的Alpha，一脸愠怒。他不说话，双眼目光直直落在手冢身上。犹如利剑的目光，早在手冢身上戳出了无数的窟窿。<br/>手冢倒是神态自然。他轻轻把球包放在地上，目光环视这一间温馨的房间。房间不大，一边是休息的地方，一边的书桌上放满了绘画的工具。不难看出，不二是把工作室和卧室合二为一了。手冢微微皱起眉，这么说，很可能不二工作时经常熬夜，为了方便，才把工作室也搬进了卧室，累了就可以随时休息。手冢想，以后在新家，一定要杜绝不二这种不健康的工作习惯，最起码，工作与休息必须严格分开……<br/>这头Omega还想着如何解决目前的问题并且与Alpha划清界限，那头Alpha已经开始盘算未来的三口生活了。<br/>眼看面前人不知神游到哪去了，不二轻咳一声，唤起对方的注意力：“手冢老师……”<br/>“叫我手冢。”手冢纠正不二的叫法。当然国光也可以，只是手冢没敢把这句话说出来。<br/>“好吧，手冢。”不二说，“我想说的是，今天发生的事情都只是意外。以后……”<br/>“你是想说，以后让我不要接近光助吗？”手冢厉声打断不二的话，“光助也是我的孩子。”<br/>不二别过脸：“我没有这个意思。”他自知自己想要独占孩子是个非常自私的行为，“光助也是你的孩子，你可以见他，只要你不要干涉到我们的正常生活。”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“你想见光助，我会带他去见你。你想让他叫你爸爸，这个也没有问题。但是，我和光助，和你，是属于两个不同的家庭。只要你们不试图插入我们的生活，你们可以和光助……”<br/>“等等，不二。”手冢听明白不二的意思了，“我是光助的Alpha父亲，我与光助见面和共同生活是天经地义的事。”<br/>不二一听，急了：“所以你是要把光助从我身边……”<br/>手冢不慌不忙地伸出一根手指，抵在不二的嘴唇上，止住了不二的话：“听我说，不二。”待不二冷静下来，他才缓缓说道，“我和光助是血缘的关系，谁也分不开。而我和你……我和你，本该是标记的Alpha和Omega关系，也是斩不断的联系。”<br/>“不，我们并没有……”<br/>“不。”手冢斩钉截铁，“我们有，尽管身体上的联结还未显现，但是，我们不是有一个共同的羁绊吗？”<br/>是了，尽管他们没有真正标记，可是，他们却拥有比起标记，更加紧密，更加血浓于水的关系。<br/>“不二，不要急着拒绝我。”手冢执起不二的手，握在掌中，“虽然说得有些晚了，但是……”他凝视不二，“让我成为你的Alpha吧。”</p><p>不二淑子购物回来，迎接她的是自己宝贝孙子大大的笑脸。<br/>“奶奶，欢迎回家！”<br/>光助忙跑上前，帮着淑子把蔬菜拿进厨房。人小小虽然拿不动多少，但也讨得淑子乐呵呵直笑。<br/>“光助今天怎么这么早？爸爸去接你了？”<br/>光助摇摇头：“不是哦，今天是手冢老师送我回来的。啊，不对！”光助说完，捂住自己嘴巴，“不应该叫老师。”<br/>“嗯？”淑子奇怪得很，又问，“那老师走了吗？”<br/>“没有哦。”光助指了指楼上，“他被爸爸拉上楼，不知道做什么了。”<br/>“哦？”淑子抬头望了眼二楼，若有所思。</p><p>至于被婆孙俩讨论的两人，此时正默默无语相对中。<br/>不二不太相信自己的耳朵，他甚至忘记抽出被手冢攥在手里的手，只是以不可思议的表情盯着手冢：“你说……什么？”<br/>“你听到了。”手冢镇定自若，“是我的错，我把你们弄丢了。”<br/>“不不不不不。”不二连忙摇头，“弄丢什么不存在的。是我自己跑路的，光助也只是意外。你不需要因为光助，勉强自己对我们负责任。”<br/>手冢微微皱眉：“我没有在勉强。”<br/>“不，手冢，我知道你责任心重。”不二尝试开导手冢，“但是你仔细想想，我们见过几次？加起来五个手指头也数得清吧？现在不流行一见钟情了，你也不能闻到我的信息素……”说到这，不二忽然想起现在自己毫无掩饰的信息素，简直就像在手冢面前裸奔，刚刚说出口的话瞬间打脸，“呃……我是说平常，如果……”<br/>“你说错了不二。”手冢打算不二的话，“我一直在找你。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>不二还没能完全理解这句话，手冢的吻就铺天盖地地落下来。<br/>这件事发生得很快，与其说不二毫无预备，不如说他完全没想到手冢会这么做。他甚至没有看到手冢的动作，眼前的俊脸已经放大，嘴唇也被牢牢堵住了。<br/>虽说是吻，可也只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇的程度。手冢有勇气去触碰不二，但不代表他有勇气得寸进尺。这一事件结束得很快，又仿佛非常漫长。手冢能感受到柔软温热的嘴唇带着意料之中的颤抖，然而还未能等他深入感受，他就被推开了。<br/>不二红着脸，一脸愠怒地瞪着手冢。他狠狠地擦了一下自己的嘴唇，把残留的手冢的味道全都抹掉：“你疯了，手冢。”<br/>“我……”手冢被推开也只能自认理亏，这一次是他冲动，也是他情不自禁，“抱歉，不二。”<br/>不二气不打一处来，然而当他瞥见手冢难得显露出来的懊恼神色，他心下不自觉又软了些。不就是被亲了一下嘛，他又不是什么金贵的人，何必如此动怒？他大人有大量，原谅他一次又如何。<br/>“算了。”不二别过头，“只是，没有下次。”<br/>眼看不二松口了，不管不二提出什么要求，手冢都只会答应：“好。”<br/>“光助的事……”<br/>手冢定睛望着不二。<br/>不二深吸一口气：“你确实是光助的Alpha爸爸，这个毋庸置疑。”应该说，除了手冢，不二再没有跟第二个人发生过关系，“你想和他相认，我可以同意；如果你想随时看他，带他出去，只要跟我打个招呼就行……”<br/>“不二……”<br/>“但是有一点，我让你和光助相认，是知道光助喜欢你。你和光助能继续接触的前提是，不要来打扰我和光助的正常生活。如果越界，那就所有都结束了。”<br/>手冢觉得事情有些不太妙。<br/>不二松开，松的仅仅是光助这一方的口。对手冢而言，能让光助喊自己爸爸，自然是一件让他高兴的事。但他的目的不仅于此，他更希望，他们一家人能团聚，能一起生活。他的Omega，他的孩子，都应该在他的庇护下无忧无虑地生活，不会被外界的风言风语所惊扰。<br/>本质上，手冢是个典型的Alpha，但他不会像某些Alpha一般歧视Omega。除了这个，其实手冢也许算得上是半个直A癌，他所认定的Omega，无论如何，都是他必须要争取到并且护在身边的人。<br/>然而很明显，不二一点也不这么认为。<br/>手冢心下生出了些挫败，他心心念念了这么久的人，一心只想寻到然后追求表白的人，现在视他为猛兽，避他如蛇蝎。他应该如何做，才能让眼前的人回心转意呢？<br/>不过手冢倒是非常明确一件事，不管方法是什么，都不能操之过急。对待不二这样面冷心软的人，只能稍微迂回行事。只要能悄无声息地融入他的生活，变得无处不在，那不二软化，就不过是时间的问题而已。<br/>急不得，急不得。<br/>对手冢冷面之下的小算盘，不二自是看不出半点。尽管手冢没有正面答应他提出的要求，可只要手冢没有提出反对意见，不二就默认他已经答应了。他对自己本次的谈判结果深感满意，虽然自己吃了点小亏，但只要结果向好，过程一切好说。<br/>“行吧，那今天就这样吧。”不二率先走到门前，在开门前回头看了眼手冢，“希望手冢老师，说话算话。”<br/>他笑容满面地拉开门，没想到，差点没被趴在门上偷听的母亲吓得半死。<br/>正听到精彩处的淑子没意识到自家儿子已经走到门边，幸好淑子眼疾手快扶住了门框，不然不二就不仅仅只是受惊了，而是会被自家母亲直接扑倒在地。<br/>不二深吸几口气，忙抚弄自己被惊得差点跳出来的小心脏：“妈，你在这里做什么？？”<br/>“做，做什么……”淑子打着哈哈道，“没什么啊，我听光助说你们上来很久了，就想来问问你们要不要茶点。”<br/>一听就知道是听墙角的借口，然而不二对着淑子，可什么气也发不出来。他回头望了眼手冢，打算替手冢拒绝：“不用了，他马上就……”<br/>“哎，这就是手冢老师吗？”淑子机智打断不二的话，也不管不二还挡在门口，直接拨开不二进门走到手冢面前，“经常听光助提起你，今天能见到你真是太高兴了。我们家光助多亏老师照顾，还把他送回家。”<br/>眼前这位和蔼可亲、气质优雅的妇人是不二的母亲，意识到这个问题，手冢分外不敢怠慢：“这是我的分内事。”<br/>“难得来一趟，不如来楼下尝尝我做的点心吧。”说着，也不顾手冢是否答应，不二淑子拉着手冢一同离开房间，“这里是周助的卧室兼工作室，地方小，不方便聊天，我们下来好好聊聊。”<br/>不二一看，急了，随便编出一条理由：“妈，手冢他还有事呢，你这样把人硬留下来不好吧？”<br/>“啊，这样吗？”淑子为难地看着手冢，“手冢老师，你着急走吗？”<br/>手冢瞄了不二一眼，方才才下定的决心此时在他胸口熊熊燃烧起来。他的目光重新落在眼前的长辈身上，柔声道：“不着急。”<br/>“那就好！”不二淑子顿时把儿子的不满抛诸脑后，“快来快来，光助也在等着呢。”<br/>“好，阿姨您慢点走。”<br/>“哎，真是讨人喜欢的孩子。”<br/>眼看Alpha和母亲其乐融融地消失在自己面前，不二的气焰登时窜到了天花板，就差没有烧着整间屋子。<br/>好你个手冢国光！拉黑！拉黑！坚决拉黑！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二的内心世界手冢暂时无法感知。他跟着不二淑子来到了饭厅，光助已经乖乖坐在饭桌前，两眼放光望着桌上的蛋糕。<br/>“光助。”淑子笑呵呵地喊了宝贝孙子一声，“看看谁来了。”<br/>光助望过来，一眼发现手冢，高兴地跳起来：“老师！”他跳下椅子，噔噔噔跑到手冢面前，柔软的小手拉住手冢的大手，“老师快看，奶奶做了很好吃的点心哦！”<br/>桌上的甜点已经按照人数摆好了位置，不二淑子似乎一开始就没打算直接放手冢离开。手冢其实本不爱甜食，可自己的儿子用期盼的目光看着自己，另一位自己必须要攻略的妇人也盛情邀请。更何况，楼上那位还在生闷气的祖宗仍是个大难题，为了和不二制造相处的机会，手冢无论如何也找不出拒绝淑子和光助的理由。<br/>所以，不久后不甘心也随之下楼的不二，看到的就是一副祖孙婿三人其乐融融一同想用甜点的画面。<br/>等等，婿是什么鬼……？<br/>不二狠狠地甩头，把某些莫名其妙出现在他脑海里的字眼甩掉。<br/>吃得满嘴都是奶油的光助第一眼发现隐藏在门边的父亲，毫不犹豫断绝了不二“偷窥”的心思：“爸爸！”<br/>瞬时，餐厅里三个人的目光都集中在不二的身上。<br/>淑子坐在光助旁边，一面吃蛋糕一面照顾光助。手冢则坐在光助的对面，面前的蛋糕动了几口就停下了。三人望着不二，让不二恨不得直接隐身走人。<br/>淑子招呼不二：“周助，快来，我给你也拿一块蛋糕。”说罢，她便起身，从冰箱里拿出蛋糕，又切了一块下来。<br/>不二悻悻地从门边走出来，目不斜视地走到光助身旁想坐下，没想到却被淑子喊住：“周助，别坐那里。”淑子把蛋糕放在手冢旁边位置前，顺手拉开了椅子，“来，到这里来。手冢老师是客人，让客人自己坐一边，多不好意思啊。”<br/>不二皱起眉：“妈……”<br/>淑子拒绝商量：“都已经为人父了，得懂事，别让客人笑话了。”<br/>手冢忙为不二解围：“阿姨，我没关系……”<br/>“有关系，有关系。”淑子挡住了手冢接下来的话，目光又落在不二身上，“来，再不来，奶油也要融掉了。”<br/>不二叹了一口气，遵循母命，坐到了手冢身边。<br/>其实不二明白得很，在场三个人，只有他最适合坐在手冢这一侧。不二淑子是长辈，又是女性Omega，自然不适合与手冢同坐一排。至于光助，不论怎么说，自己都不愿意光助与手冢过多接触。那么，也就只剩下一个他了。但他就是不愿意这么轻易地就与这人并肩在一块，仿佛没过多久，自己就把方才手冢的无礼抛诸脑后一般。<br/>不二自认不是个非常大度的人，某些时候还非常记仇。比如自己刚刚被某人吃豆腐的仇，足够他记上很久了。<br/>四人整齐落座，在场最高兴的大概要数光助了。<br/>孩子脸上的笑容一直没消失，眉眼弯弯，与小时候的不二有七八分相似。不二忧心忡忡地看着儿子，非常担心等会儿儿子要是完全止不住笑怎么办。手冢看着光助开心，他的心情也随之放松了几分。儿子高兴他固然高兴，然而身边人却是一副油盐不进的模样，着实让手冢觉得有些郁闷。<br/>到底应该怎么做，才能让这个人接受自己呢？<br/>眼看四人的蛋糕吃得差不多了，淑子给所有人添了茶，开始问起关于手冢的一些事：“手冢老师当了几年老师了？”<br/>手冢把心思从不二身上拉回来：“已经六年了。”<br/>“哎呀，好巧。”淑子拍了一下掌，“我们家光助今年也正好六岁呢，是吧，光助。”<br/>“嗯！”光助重重地点点头。<br/>手冢柔了表情：“光助是个好孩子。”<br/>“这说明手冢老师和我家光助有缘，手冢老师是高中老师吧？我们光助明明只是小学一年级的新生，都能遇上老师，这可是天大的缘分呢。”<br/>手冢不语，内心自然是非常赞同淑子的话。他和光助，要不是有缘，怎么会在冥冥中重逢、相认呢。<br/>“对了，老师之前是做什么职业的呢？”<br/>“做的是经济相关的职业。”<br/>“啊，听起来很棒呢！为什么会来当老师呢？”<br/>“父母住在这里，他们年龄大了，我希望能回来照顾他们。”手冢悄悄看了眼不二，“刚好这里的学校需要老师，所以就回来了。”<br/>淑子听了连连点头：“真是好孩子呢。”淑子笑着摸了摸光助柔软的头发，对光助说，“我们光助也要好好跟手冢老师学习哦。”<br/>光助“嘻嘻”笑了起来。<br/>却是一旁的不二，有些不耐烦，又有些心焦了。光助自不必说，眼看手冢在自家母亲的好感度越刷越高，期间母亲还不停小眼神示意自己。不二有理由相信，要让自家母亲知道手冢其实是光助另一个生父时，自己保不齐会被母亲直接打包丢到手冢床上去。<br/>不二在心里叹了一口气，幸好自己嘴巴严，那天不论母亲如何追问，硬是不肯说出被自己拉进屋子里的Alpha究竟是谁。不然，结合今天碰上的事，自己大概已经被母亲左说右说“推销”给手冢了。<br/>尽管明白母亲是担心自己一个独身Omega的婚姻大事，可不二想，不论如何，自己也不希望再和手冢扯上更多的关系了。<br/>然而，还未等不二想出如何结束这场奇葩对话的对策，自家母亲忽然又灵魂发问：“能冒昧问一下，手冢老师有喜欢的人么？”<br/>“呃，这个……”<br/>不二一听，心里一跳，顾不上礼貌与否，赶紧开始中断这场对话：“妈，问这样的问题是不是有些失礼了？”<br/>“哎呀。”淑子自知有些过火，忙说，“我瞎问的，手冢老师要是不想回答，就不必……”<br/>“不，这个不算什么隐私。”手冢接过淑子的话，“喜欢的人，也算是有的。”<br/>不二被这话狠狠一怔，不由自主地看向手冢。他本以为自己会对上手冢的双眼，没想到，手冢的目光却一直没有落在自己身上。<br/>有喜欢的人？所以，刚刚发生的一切算什么？<br/>“啊啦，手冢老师原来有喜欢的人了。”淑子有些失望地瞄了自家儿子一眼，“不知道是哪家的孩子这么幸运呢。”<br/>手冢没有回答。<br/>这样的问题，不回答算不上无礼。事实上，手冢也不敢回答。他确实中意不二，可此时他却有些分不清，自己的中意，究竟是因为不二这个人，还是因为光助。<br/>诚然，一开始不二就吸引着他的目光。可是当他知道光助是自己的孩子时，他看不二的目光，又多了一层含义——这个人，与自己一同孕育了一个孩子。虽然自己一开始一无所知，可是他们曾经肌肤相亲，曾经紧密相连，这是无可争议的事实。<br/>他应该负起责任，不论是光助，还是不二的下半生，他都背负着不可推卸的责任。如今，横在他面前，让他迟疑不能直抒胸臆的阻碍，是责任，也是困惑。<br/>光助大大的眼睛注视着面前的几位长辈。从学校回来前，他就被手冢叮嘱过，只要不二没有点头答应，他都不能喊手冢“爸爸”。手冢爸爸对他说，如果在不二爸爸不知情的情况下，他喊了别人爸爸，他的不二爸爸会很伤心的。他不想他的不二爸爸伤心，于是他答应了手冢。<br/>可是现在，他没有喊手冢“爸爸”，但是他的不二爸爸看着手冢爸爸，还是一副很伤心的样子，为什么？<br/>难道是因为手冢爸爸没有说他最喜欢的人是不二爸爸吗？<br/>小光助盯着两位爸爸，小眉头微微一蹙，不满地忽然开口：“手冢老师。”他说，“你最喜欢的人，除了光助，难道不是我爸爸吗？”</p><p>最后，不管不二多不情愿，手冢还是如愿留下享用过晚餐后顺利离开。临走时光助眼巴巴地抱着他的大腿，一个劲地谁问他：“手冢老师，你下次什么时候来？”<br/>在不二的死亡直视下，手冢没敢直接回应光助的问题。他蹲下身，将孩子抱进怀中，说：“即使我来不了，我们还可以在学校见。”<br/>“我不要！”光助一把扑到手冢怀里，小小的手臂紧紧环住手冢的脖子，“我想和手冢老师一起生活。”<br/>手冢抬眼瞄了不二一眼，本来怒气冲冲的Omega，不知为何忽然露出一丝恍惚的神色。手冢暗暗叹了一口气，这孩子的事情算是暂告一段落，只是不知道这位爸爸，究竟要如何做才能打开他的心扉。<br/>淑子站在一旁，笑容满面地看着孙子抱着老师依依不舍的情景。见手冢实在脱不了身，她才上前帮了一把：“好了光助。”她从手冢怀里接过光助，“很晚了，快让老师回家吧，不要耽误老师休息。”<br/>手冢想说没关系，但他现在的身份着实尴尬，只能看着淑子抱起光助离开自己的怀抱。他不得不站起来，准备离开。<br/>又是淑子，吩咐了自己儿子一句：“周助，你送一下手冢老师吧。”<br/>不二皱了皱眉：“妈……”<br/>“你还是小孩子吗？手冢老师帮了我们这么多，还是客人，自然是要送一送的。”淑子向不二打了个眼色，“去吧，要懂事。”<br/>不二算是完全看懂了，即便母亲不知手冢的真实身份，但现在也是对手冢如此一个黄金单身Alpha满意得很。他一个带着孩子Omega本就很难成家，如今忽然冒出来一个不介意他有孩子，还对孩子千依百顺的Alpha，母亲自然是不打算放过。<br/>儿子和母亲的双重助力下，不二不情不愿地踏上了把手冢送到街口的任务。<br/>手冢也有些无奈，出了院门想让不二留步，却被不二气势汹汹地怼了回来：“不把你送到街口，我也是要在外面磨够时间才能回去。”他越过手冢大步往前，“就当饭后散步了。”<br/>手冢失笑，也快步跟上不二。<br/>尚是春季，夜晚带了几许凉意。不二出来得有些着急，只穿了一件单衣，风一吹，令他打了个抖，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他双手抱胸，摸了摸自己微凉的手臂，心里直抱怨毫无母子爱的淑子。<br/>还真的有些冷了，不二想，太后悔没有多穿一件衣服出来。<br/>不二思绪未断，下一秒，肩上就披上了一件薄外套。外套上带着淡淡的果香，不浓烈，清雅好闻得很。不二轻轻嗅了几下，有些醉心于这淡雅的味道下，过了好一阵子，才后知后觉这件衣服属于谁。<br/>他回过头，见手冢凝视着自己，一双眼眸深邃如海，让不二产生了一瞬间的心动。<br/>打住，不二周助！不二的理智赶紧拉住自己即将投敌的感性，这都是迷惑项，不要陷进去！<br/>不二赶紧望回前方，下意识地紧了紧身上的衣服。衣服上的香气蜂拥着包围着不二，让不二有一种置身于果园之中的错觉。他有些疑惑为何这衣服上的香气能持续这么长时间，好半天才后知后觉意识到，这很可能是身后Alpha的信息素的味道！<br/>不二猛地定住脚步，让一心跟着不二，全副心思都在不二身上的手冢险些撞在不二身上。<br/>手冢不明就里，看着站在原地的不二没有说话。不二三两下拉下搭在肩上的衣服，丢回手冢怀中：“不需要了，还给你。”<br/>手冢看了眼被“物归原主”的外套，目光落在不二有些瑟瑟发抖的身上。他脸色一沉，不顾不二拒绝，硬是再次把外套再次搭在了不二身上。他抓住不二的双手，直视不二：“穿上，别脱下来。”<br/>“凭什么？”一旦意识到那股气味再次包围着自己，不二脑袋就铃声大作，“手冢国光，我是一个没有被标记的Omega。你用一件沾满Alpha信息素的衣服绑着我，我可以告你性骚扰！”<br/>手冢一愣，似乎被不二的话提醒了，但他手下的力气却没有放松。他定睛打量不二一遍，最后看着被自己强硬裹在不二身上的外套，总算明白不二抗拒的理由是什么。<br/>这一件外套是他随身的外套，今天至少穿了半天。半天的时间，足够让外套里里外外都沾染了自己的信息素。不二作为一个没有被标记的Omega，对他而言最敏感的气息，莫过于Alpha的信息素了。<br/>想到这，面对不二的拒绝，手冢有些释然了。不二的拒绝是本能的行为，拒绝本身的对象并不一定是自己，而是让他感觉到危险的信息素。想明白了这一点，手冢松了一口气。不过，看着不二有些狼狈地披着自己的衣服，手冢却觉得尤其满意。特别是想到此时此刻，不二的身边环绕的都是自己的信息素，他便更是满足。<br/>“手冢！”<br/>手冢松了些力气，说：“天气冷，你穿太少了。”他伸出一只手摸了摸不二的头发，“乖，先穿着，别着凉了。”<br/>不二有些不自然地别过脸，嘴里话不停：“我又不是小孩子。”<br/>手冢失笑：“你确实不是。”<br/>尽管还是别扭，但不二好歹没有再挣扎。手冢松开不二，与他并肩走在一处。他悄悄打量身边比他矮上一些的Omega，灯光下，不二的神色忽明忽暗，看不真切。可手冢却觉得，这个人，仅仅一个侧脸，就能完全吸引他的目光，半分都移不开。<br/>“手冢……”<br/>两人沉默地走了一路，快到路口时，是不二率先打破了沉默。他停下脚步，抬起头，目光落在比他快上一步的Alpha身上。<br/>手冢也随之停下脚步，对上了不二的眼睛。<br/>不二其实乱得很，他有很多话想与手冢说清楚，可他不知从何说起。光助对手冢依赖，已经明显到不可忽视的地步。不二可以想象，如果硬是切断这对父子之间的联系，必然会让光助受伤。不二舍不得，同时他也不知道该如何做，才能在自己的生活和光助的快乐之间找到平衡。<br/>“手冢……”不二低声开口，“我不知道我该怎么说，我和你，和光助之间的联系太特殊，对我而言，我很难在其中找到一个平衡。”<br/>“不二……”<br/>“你听我说。”不二强硬地打断手冢，“就如同我对你说过的，你和光助想要相认，我不会阻拦，这是你们的权利，也是你们的自由。但是手冢，我希望我们之间的关系，保持现在的距离就可以了。生下光助是我的选择，我也不需要你承担起这个责任。”<br/>“也许你不需要，可是我想承担。”手冢凝视不二，语气中是无可反驳的坚持与坚定，“不二，你为什么不愿意尝试一次？我和你，和光助，我们是一家人，我们三个人在一起生活，是再正常不过的事。你不能因为你的一时抗拒，抹杀了以后所有的可能。”<br/>手冢上前一步，高大的身影把Omega完全笼罩在自己阴影下：“你可以不需要，但是你不能阻止我尝试。我找了你们六年，现在找到了，我不打算放弃近在眼前的你们。”<br/>不二有些无力：“何必呢，手冢……”<br/>手冢毫不退让，掷地有声：“就凭我喜欢你，我便有追求你的资格。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到开门的声音，手冢彩菜连忙从厨房中出来。果然，是自家儿子回来了。她站在玄关处，笑道：“欢迎回家，国光。”<br/>手冢转头，朝母亲点点头：“我回来了。”<br/>今天傍晚手冢临时告知彩菜晚上不能回家用餐，彩菜还一阵惊讶。他家孩子向来都有规划，每周的约会每日的安排从来都井井有条，很少会出现这样突然的情况。彩菜嘴上答应着，心里却是清楚得很，她的孩子是遇上了什么事了。<br/>想到这里，彩菜不免想起前几日手冢对他们说的话，心想着这孩子确定的该不是什么终身大事吧。<br/>手冢对母亲的心思一无所知，他循例向父亲和爷爷倒了晚安后，便上楼回了房间。他心绪万千，脑海中浮现的却是不二方才离开时的情景。他把心一横，与不二告了白，本以为会被拒绝，却没想到不二的反应出乎他的预料。<br/>并非不二说了什么，而是不二什么都没说，只是深深地看了他一眼，转身就离开。<br/>不说可以还是不行，不二只是留给手冢一个意味深长的目光，让手冢心中纠结反转，<br/>手冢不知该如何是好，对待感情，尤其是对喜欢的人，他的经验可以说是为零。在遇到不二前，他心如止水，不论有多少Omega向他示好也不动心。可偏偏，他这样一个感情寡淡的人，竟然遇上了不二，与他发生了关系，还留下了无可逆转的联系。<br/>手冢向来不信命，可现在，他不得他说，也许冥冥中，他与不二之间真的存在一根红线，不管离得多远，这根线都会牵引着他们，找到彼此。<br/>他坐在房间里，余光瞥到用来放置精油的小柜子。他拉开抽屉，随意拿了一瓶精油，拧松瓶盖嗅了嗅味道。自从他确切地闻到了不二的信息素味道时，这些从前觉得相像的味道便再也不能替代不二的气息。手冢很难说清楚那道气息究竟是什么味道，但不可否认，手冢沉迷于那道气息中，连他的心情，也会因那道气息而渐渐沉静下来。<br/>他深知不二对他而言是特别的，这独一无二的感受，只有不二能给他。<br/>手冢还沉浸在自己的世界中，彩菜已经端着茶点上了楼。她轻轻敲了敲手冢的门，笑道：“国光，晚上我做了些点心，来尝尝吧。”<br/>很快手冢就开了门，彩菜端着两份点心进了房，放在桌上：“来，最近很忙吧。我给你热了一杯牛奶，还有一些今天刚做的点心，尝尝。”<br/>手冢向母亲道了谢，也坐了下来，拿起一块点心品尝起来。<br/>彩菜抿了一口茶，看着自家孩子，试探着问：“国光，你最近是遇上什么事了吗？怎么看你心事重重的样子？”<br/>手冢几乎是毫不犹豫就否认：“没发生什么，母亲。”<br/>彩菜摇摇头：“你是我的孩子，你的心事，做母亲的难道也看不出来吗？”<br/>手冢手上动作一顿，他抬眼看了看自己的母亲，复又低下头。并非手冢想隐瞒，而是很多的事情他都还没得到确切的答案，他不希望让自己的家人欢喜一场空。<br/>彩菜笑了笑，说：“要不还跟以前一样，我猜，你告诉我猜得对不对？”<br/>这是手冢小时候，彩菜经常跟手冢玩的游戏。手冢自小就成熟，很多事情不太愿意与父母分享。年纪小小就想着自己担着责任，也让彩菜觉得非常苦恼。但是，孩子不愿意说，彩菜也不愿逼迫。思来想去，她想出了这么一个法子。没想到还真的奏效了，当她以平等的姿态与手冢探讨许多问题时，这样一问一答的方式让手冢愿意敞开胸怀去分享更多，同时也让彩菜学会了从孩子的脸上看出不同的变化。<br/>手冢无奈：“母亲，我已经不是小孩了。”<br/>“但是，你是我儿子。”彩菜注视着他，“妈妈我也很久没和你聊天了。”<br/>深知母亲一人操持全家的辛劳，手冢不忍拂了彩菜的意，只能点头：“好吧，你问吧。”<br/>“国光，最近是遇上了让你在乎的人了吗？”<br/>手冢一愣，他想过彩菜会问的问题，但没想到他家母亲会一刀见血到这个地步。但想到他的母亲向来敏锐，自己最近表现得确实有些明显，手冢也就释然了。<br/>手冢点点头：“是。”<br/>“是个怎样的人？”<br/>是个怎样的人？手冢细细回忆自己与不二相处的不多的时间：“是个非常聪明的人，很好看，也很努力。”<br/>看光助举手投足间表现出来的素养，绝不是一个普通家庭所能教育出来的。而且孩子这样聪明，少不了父亲的引导和教育。即便抛开光助，不二仅靠一个人，把光助抚养到现在，他的能力绝不容小觑。<br/>彩菜能从手冢的目光中看出他对这个人的欣赏与依恋，她笑了起来，没想到他的孩子竟然也有融化的一天，忽然间很想见见这一位让她的孩子魂牵梦萦的人。但她不着急，又问：“是个Beta还是Omega？”<br/>“是Omega。”<br/>“什么职业？”<br/>“是一位插画家。”<br/>母子两一问一答一番，就让彩菜摸清了不二的情况，至少知道了手冢所了解的全部信息。彩菜松了一口气，自家儿子总算会为自己的事情操一下心了。<br/>手冢家的教育方针一直都是严中有松，在大是大非的问题上，手冢家的长辈们都非常严厉，没有商量的余地。在其他小问题上，他们则放任手冢自己去决定。当得知手冢的特殊体质后，他们更是决定了，婚姻问题一切以手冢的意愿为准。<br/>话是这么说，但是作为家长，不可能不担心孩子的感情生活。如今，彩菜看到手冢也有了一个让他牵挂的人，总算是老怀安慰了。<br/>彩菜是这么想的，没想到，手冢的下一句让她狠狠吃了一惊。<br/>“母亲，还有一件事我觉得您需要知道。”手冢凝视着她，声音气息毫不含糊，“我和这个Omega，已经有一个孩子了。”</p><p>手冢家召开了紧急家庭会议，议题是“如何帮儿子攻略倔强的Omega”。<br/>这个议题是彩菜妈妈临时定下来的，当她得知自己忽然多了一个6岁的孙子时，惊得差点没尖叫出来。好在手冢早就料到母亲会出现的反应，当机立断稳住母亲的情绪，并且适时把光助的照片打开给母亲看。<br/>手冢彩菜的态度瞬间从“手冢国光你做了什么好事！？”变成了“应该怎么让孙子回家同时不惹怒他们的未来亲家”，话语中怎么也掩不住对这位从天而降的孙子的喜爱。<br/>颜值即是正义，古人诚不欺我也。<br/>不过即便过了母亲这一关，还有手冢家家主的难关。<br/>手冢继承了他的父亲和祖父的性格，认真、严谨、正直、不轻言放弃，还带有一些小固执。这些性格特征分别放在不同人身上都是好事，但是如果同时出现在同一个人身上和同一个家族中，听起来就有些悲剧了。但幸好家里还有一个活泼的女主人，在日常生活中起到一些小小的调节作用。<br/>可此时此刻，就不太管用了。<br/>手冢国晴端坐正座上，严肃的目光紧紧地锁在儿子的身上。<br/>他的孩子一直是他的骄傲，自小优秀，不论是在学业上还是在爱好上，都全力以赴。同时他的孩子一直循规蹈矩，除了少年时某次不顾自己身体的热血一拼外，没什么可让他们操心的。<br/>没想到，成长时期不需要操心，反而成年多年后，才捣出这样一件大事——甚至还搞出了人命。<br/>“这确实是意外。”手冢正襟危坐，他不打算对家人说谎，也没有这个必要，“当年我也没有想到后面会发生这样的事。”<br/>“没想到？”手冢国晴抬高了声音，“当你和一个Omega发生关系的时候，你就该想到有可能会发生这样的事情。”<br/>手冢无言以对。<br/>父亲说的是实话，他作为一个有常识的Alpha，当他在没有采取任何安全措施的情况下与一个Omega发生关系，有非常大的几率会出现这种情况。他本该警惕，也必须警惕。可当年让他放松了的重要原因，是他知道自己没有标记那位Omega。<br/>Omega的怀孕总是伴随着标记，因为Alpha需要进入Omega的生殖腔完成这一仪式。不进入生殖腔并非绝对的避孕手段，但会大大降低几率。手冢想，当时他也许是被没有标记这件事放松了警戒，才会造成现在的后果。<br/>手冢不打算争辩，这是他的失误，也是他的不负责任。<br/>他低下头：“对不起，父亲。”<br/>“你该道歉的对象不是我。”<br/>手冢国晴叹了一口气，他了解自己的孩子，知道手冢不是毫无责任心的人。他认真听手冢说过当时的情况，知道手冢所做的努力。他心里明白得很，并非手冢不愿意负责，而是对方没有给手冢这个机会。<br/>他对上儿子的双眼：“你打算怎么做？”<br/>“我会找回他们。”<br/>“你已经找到了。”手冢国晴说，“显然，对方依然没有让你进入他的生活的打算。”<br/>这个结论很容易就能得出，一个Omega独自带着孩子生活了六年，没有寻找新的伴侣——当然，这也可以解释为一个带着孩子的Omega要寻找新家庭不是一件容易的事——但是，当当年的Alpha出现在面前，依然百般抗拒，答案很明显。<br/>手冢没有回答，但他的目光毫不畏缩。手冢国晴能从其中看到他坚定的光芒，与势在必得的意味。<br/>“我会把他们带回我的身边，父亲。”手冢沉声开口，“我相信他们会愿意，不仅仅是因为孩子，还因为不二……”<br/>手冢想起不二今日留给他最后的目光，那一道目光中没有绝对的抗拒，却是带着犹豫和不解，以及一些更加复杂的意思，他还不能完全解读。但手冢确信，这是开始。<br/>手冢国晴放下一直板着的面容，无奈地看着自己优秀的孩子：“可以让我看看我的孙子的照片了吗？”</p><p>不二最近的睡眠质量不太好。<br/>自从那日手冢忽然跑到家中对他做了某些莫名其妙的举动后，他就开始了不太安宁的夜晚。以往他结束一轮赶稿日子后，很少会出现这样的问题。可现在，它确确实实出现了。<br/>他开始做梦，梦境光怪陆离，但很多都与手冢有关。<br/>梦见最多的，是他和手冢相遇的夜晚，和接下来旖旎艳丽的记忆。<br/>有些事情其实很难忘记，即便不二一直以为自己已经记不清了。其实，要想起很容易，只需要一把钥匙，一根小小的导火索，就足够引爆所有细胞。</p><p>不二第一眼看见手冢时，很容易就被手冢吸引了目光。<br/>这是一个气势极强的Alpha，最起码，在当时的场景，没有第二名Alpha能比手冢更抢眼。不二讨厌Alpha和Omega之间无解的羁绊，但他不能否认，他难以抗拒本能，以及生理上的冲动。<br/>不二选择了压抑，他很擅长做这样的事。每一个Omega都有自己的小窍门，不二习惯转移自己的注意力，并且忽略这个吸引他目光的人。<br/>往日这样的做法总会奏效，但是这一次明显不太管用。<br/>不二尝试融入这一次愉快的偶遇，大家都是年轻人，话题相近。而且，对方是一群能力出众值得交流的朋友，这让不二更加顺畅地进入这一次偶遇。然后，话题不知为何，走到了手冢的身上。<br/>他们开始谈论起这位沉默寡言的Alpha，对Alpha赞赏有加。不二在一旁听者，目光频频落在手冢身上。这位成为话题中心的Alpha很淡定，他坐在一侧，安静地听着他的同事对他的谈论，波澜不惊，只是偶尔会抿一口酒，对同事们报以沉默的微笑。<br/>不二觉得有趣得紧。<br/>后来应同事要求，不二调换了位置，坐到了手冢身边。<br/>Omega对Alpha的味道一直很敏感，不过这次，不二没有闻到让他觉得厌恶的味道。当然也有他们现在处在一个气息复杂的地方的原因，但不二很乐意相信，这个Alpha对自己的信息素非常慎重，他做了十足的准备，让自己的信息素始终处在不会为Omega带来负担的位置。<br/>然后，他们很自然地开始聊起天来。<br/>他们有很多共同话题，不论是喜欢的书，喜欢的运动，或者是对未来的规划，都有着足够契合的点让他们持续交流。手冢并不寡言，不二也难得与一个萍水相逢的人如此投契，更妄论这是一个Alpha。<br/>当气氛与情绪被烘托到顶点，不二不知不觉喝下了不少的酒精。他记得他们分别时他还是与自己的同事在一起，后来不知道为什么，变成了他与手冢在一起到了酒店。<br/>不二的意识尚算清醒，除了比较脱力，他知道自己在做什么。手冢带着他到酒店的举动，也并没有任何的逾越。他敢肯定，手冢不过是想把他送上房间，然后就离开。毕竟一个醉醺醺的Omega深夜独自在外，无异于误入狼窝的羊羔。<br/>可是谁也没想到，当他们进了酒店房间，一切都失控了。在信息素爆发的一瞬间，两人都忘记了他们只认识几个小时，严格来说还是陌生人。可他们已经管不着了，信息素和本能指引着他们拥抱着在床上滚作一团。<br/>那天晚上的细节事无巨细地出现在不二的梦中，让不二醒来时仿佛经过了一场筋疲力尽的马拉松赛跑，比连续工作24小时更让他觉得疲倦。<br/>可是多亏了这些接连不断的梦，让不二彻底想起了光助是因为什么被带到这个世界的。<br/>——一开始被吸引的人就是他，与手冢发生关系的时候，他也是处于相对清醒的状态。<br/>不管是因为本能，还是因为信息素，亦或是他乡逢知己所带来的极度满足与兴奋——有一瞬间，他对这个Alpha一见钟情了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二光助同学最近很开心。<br/>他每日开开心心地上学，回到学校第一件事就是到网球场报到。当然他不是为了学网球，而是为了在新一天向他的Alpha爸爸问第一声好。<br/>通常光助回到学校，手冢便已经在网球场监督晨练。每每见到光助，他都会勾起淡淡的笑，揉了揉光助柔软的头发，与孩子问一声早上好。然后孩子就会放下书包，换一身运动服，有模有样地跟着网球部比他大上许多的学长们一起晨练。<br/>当然，训练量是减少了很多的，比如学长们被罚跑十圈的时候，孩子只要装装样子，跟着跑个两圈就行。<br/>网球部的大朋友们从一开始的震惊到现在，已经见怪不怪了。他们已经见识了太多次教练为这个小孩破例的情况。谁也未曾想过他们的教练和这个孩子还有一层不能与人说的关系，只当手冢是真的喜欢这个孩子，屡屡为这个小孩开绿灯。<br/>孩子的开心摆在脸上，连大石也看出来了。中午他和手冢一起用餐，聊起光助，不免感叹起来：“这孩子真的讨人喜欢。”<br/>手冢点点头。<br/>他为自己拥有一个聪颖漂亮的孩子感到自豪，也对自己缺席孩子这么多年的生活感到后悔。但是过去的时日不再来，他能做到的，就是参与孩子以后的成长。幸好孩子只有6岁，还有很多的时间留给他们一同度过。<br/>父母知道了光助的存在，一直心心念念想要见见孙子。可孩子的另一个父亲手冢还没哄好，实在无法满足父母微小的心愿。他倒也想过悄悄把孩子带回家让父母见上一面，不过想到这样做也许会再惹不二生气，手冢就打消了这个念头。<br/>他和不二的关系需要他小心翼翼地维护，任何一点微小的、可能会打破彼此之间艰难维系的信任的事情，手冢都尽量去避免。<br/>“对了。”午饭过半，大石忽然想起一件事，“前段时间我朋友送了我两张音乐剧的演出票，你知道我对这些没什么研究，刚好演出那天我有事，手冢你有兴趣吗？”<br/>“音乐剧？”手冢摇摇头，“我很少看。”<br/>“唉，好可惜。”大石说，“听说这剧评价不错，看来是要浪费了。”<br/>手冢倒是想起忍足平日喜欢到处看演出，那家伙还说要找个时间来骚扰一下自己。手冢觉得，与其真让他来捣乱，不如给他找点事情干：“我有个朋友喜欢，如果大石你不介意……”<br/>“不介意，有人愿意去当然好。”大石满口答应手冢的提议，“票在办公室，下午下课我把票拿给你。”<br/>“好。”手冢点点头，计划着下午拿到票要告诉忍足这个消息。那家伙听到，估计会马上收拾东西赶过来。他对这些事情有着尤其高涨的热情，也不知一个金融从业者哪来的艺术情操，总爱这些情情爱爱的东西。<br/>下午手冢没有课，他在办公室批改完作业，备好课，头一低，再抬起来时，时针已经走过了两圈。他摘下眼镜放松放松，然后收拾东西准备去网球场进行下午的训练。<br/>临近比赛，网球部的学生们都在紧张地训练。手冢作为教练，也不可缺席。只是苦了非要等着手冢送他回家的光助，孩子的体力跟不上训练，手冢又不可能时时带着他打球，很多的时候，都是光助先在部活室里写一阵子作业，等手冢空出时间了再跟着手冢学网球。<br/>手冢想过让孩子先回家，可孩子偏不。他抱着手冢的大腿，睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛说想跟手冢在一起。手冢只要碰上孩子的双眼就没辙，只能屡屡缴械投降，顺着孩子的心意走。<br/>所以，每天放学后，光助都会背着自己的小书包，从小学部跑到网球场，等着他的Alpha爸爸教他打球，然后再在夕阳的余晖下，手牵手一起走回家。<br/>手冢先行到了球场开始训练，没一会儿光助就背着小书包跑到网球场。<br/>“手冢老师！”<br/>光助一溜烟跑到手冢面前，扬起大大的笑容抬头看着他。手冢蹲下身，揉了揉孩子的头发，说：“先去写作业，写完以后出来，我教你打球。”<br/>“好~！”孩子一本正经地回答，正要进去，忽然想起什么，从书包里抽出一个信封，“老师，这是大石老师让我给你的。”<br/>手冢接过打开一看，正是中午大石说起的两张演出票。他点点头，收起来，与孩子一同进了部活室。<br/>下午的时候他已经跟忍足说了这件事，忍足二话不说就说要来。手冢也习惯了那家伙的心血来潮，把自家地址发给他后就没再管。他把票收好，见光助已经自觉地搬好凳子做好开始写作业，他摸摸孩子的头便走出部活室。<br/>训练一直到傍晚，孩子写完作业又缠着手冢和他打球，等手冢离开的时候，已经过了6点。手冢收拾好东西，牵着光助，一大一小向着夕阳西下的方向走去。橙黄的夕阳每日伴着他们回家，也见证着手冢每日的好心情。<br/>不二家的邻居几乎每日都能看到这对父子，这天在花园看见，忙打招呼：“光助，和爸爸回家了？”<br/>“嗯！”光助乖巧地点头，“婆婆你在浇花吗？”<br/>“是啊。”虽然见过几次了，但邻居还是忍不住上下打量手冢，“多好，光助可真幸福，有两个这么好看的爸爸。”<br/>手冢有些困窘地微微别过头，避开邻居探寻的视线。自从上一次被这位邻居发现后，不二不得不在这位邻居面前默认手冢为光助的另一个父亲。试过有一次，不二在外头等光助，恰好碰上这么邻居。手冢和光助回来后，不二迫于压力只能迎上手冢，站在手冢身边，装出一副一家人和谐幸福的模样。<br/>后来，光助也学会了，在学校，他喊手冢为老师。在外头，尤其是这位邻居面前，“爸爸”两个字，光助绝对不会喊错。<br/>虽然是做戏，但不得不说，手冢很受用。<br/>不过既然在这里碰上了邻居，手冢势必不能在门口看着光助进门就离开。光助一看便知，拉着手冢进了花园，在开门前还热情地和邻居道别：“婆婆我们回家了，你也快点回去吧。”<br/>“好好好，光助晚安。”<br/>“婆婆晚安。”<br/>话音一落，光助便拉着手冢进了屋。手冢关上门，转过身，恰巧看见正从楼上下来的不二。不二瞧见手冢，微微一愣。<br/>“爸爸！”光助喊了一句。<br/>“欸。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>两人同时应了光助的话。<br/>空气略显尴尬，不二转过头，手冢低声轻咳一声。倒是光助呵呵地笑起来，甩了鞋子跳到不二身上，抱着不二说：“爸爸，我们又遇到隔壁的婆婆了。”<br/>“这样啊。”不二明白过来，两人是为了维护那个蹩脚的谎话所以才一起进了屋。可老实说，那真不算什么谎话，毕竟，这两人也是真正的父子。<br/>“进来吧。”不二没有小气到连屋都不让手冢进，“妈今天做了汉堡肉，裕太临时不回来，还挺多的。”<br/>“嗯？”手冢有些反应不过来。<br/>不二有些不自然地转过身：“就当是谢谢你教光助打网球吧。”<br/>这对手冢而言，可真是意想不到的展开。<br/>手冢还不知道该如何回答，光助倒是从不二身上跳下来，开心地又蹦又跳。不二被闹得哭笑不得，只能赶忙安抚儿子过于兴奋的情绪：“光助，安静点，让手冢老师看到笑话你。”<br/>“手冢老师才不会呢！”光助向不二做了个鬼脸，又一把扑到手冢身上，“老师，我告诉你，奶奶做的汉堡肉可好吃了。”<br/>眼看不二的脸色有点挂不住，手冢觉得有些好笑，又没敢笑出来。他只能把自己的笑容留给孩子，应着孩子的话：“是吗，那老师很幸运。”<br/>瞧着孩子胳膊肘往外翻的模样，不二又好气又好笑。这孩子一碰上手冢，几乎要忘记自己究竟是谁养大的。明明日夜相对的爸爸就在面前，偏生喜欢粘着那位忽然冒出来的便宜老爸。不二并不觉得手冢是讨孩子喜欢的类型，那么孩子黏他，也只能说是血浓于水了。<br/>淑子妈妈听到声音从厨房出来，看见手冢抱着光助站在门口。她连忙迎上去：“手冢老师来了，快请进。”<br/>“阿姨，打扰了。”<br/>“不打扰不打扰，刚好只有我、周助和光助三个人，还有些寂寞呢。手冢老师来了刚好。”淑子妈妈招呼着手冢进屋，不忘教育不二，“周助你怎么让手冢老师在门口站这么久呢？快让开，别挡着路。”<br/>“妈！”不二真不知该做什么表情，这手冢一来，这家里仿佛自己才是那个多余的人一样。儿子缠着他就不说了，现在就连母亲也嫌弃他碍事。<br/>一番折腾，手冢总算进了屋。淑子妈妈把人迎进屋子后，也没空闲聊就赶着回厨房继续准备晚餐，不二只能被迫无奈在客厅里作陪。幸好还有光助在，孩子没有回房间，跟着自己的两位父亲在客厅里坐下后，从书包里抽出还没完成的作业，坐在桌子边上写起来。<br/>这么一来，两位父亲更是没有了说话的理由。<br/>好在孩子没让他们尴尬，拿着作业开始频频问问题。一道接着一道的问题让不二怀疑光助上课究竟有没有认真听，怎么平常不见他有这么多不懂的地方？<br/>对此，光助的回答非常冠冕堂皇：“因为手冢老师懂很多呀。”<br/>不二心忖，他让一个高中数学老师给自己的孩子讲解一年级的数学题，是不是太大材小用了一些呢？<br/>不二这么想着，不自觉开始留意起手冢的表情。他原以为手冢可能会表现出一点不耐烦，可没想到，不管光助问出什么样的问题，手冢一样细致耐心地为光助讲解。向来认真的面容在此刻更是让人觉得赏心悦目。<br/>注意到不二的视线，手冢疑惑地抬起头，问：“怎么了？”<br/>不二忙摇头：“没什么，就是觉得让你教光助做题，有点浪费资源。”<br/>“没有的事。”手冢摸了摸光助的头发，“光助是我的孩子。”<br/>一句话，道明了手冢的用意，也告诉了不二，他们之间的羁绊，不是简单的几声拒绝就能斩断。<br/>不二顿时不知该说什么，他别过头，避开手冢的视线。<br/>手冢也不勉强，他知道不二需要时间接受。他可以等，只希望不二不要让他等得太久。<br/>两人沉默了下来，光助左看右看，目光在两位父亲间梭巡，也没敢说话，只能低头猛写作业。幸好淑子妈妈适时解围，在厨房中高声呼喊他们去用餐，把三人从要命的尴尬中解放出来。<br/>光助欢快地丢开作业，跳下椅子，一手牵起一个爸爸，拉着他们一起到饭厅去。两位大人被孩子小小的手拉住，愣了愣，下意识地看向对方，不约而同叹了一口气，微笑起来。<br/>“算了，走吧，手冢。”不二顺着光助的意起来，对手冢说，“我们一起去用餐吧。”<br/>“好。”<br/>光助心满意足地牵着两位父亲一同走到饭厅，淑子从忙碌中抬起头，见到三人一起来，不禁笑开了口：“光助今天的面子可真大，让爸爸和手冢老师一起牵着来。”<br/>光助笑着松开两位父亲的手，自己爬上专座，顺便给三位长辈安排起座位：“奶奶坐在我旁边，爸爸坐我的对面，手冢老师就坐在爸爸的旁边。”<br/>不等不二表态，淑子抢先回答：“好，光助说怎样就怎样。”<br/>事情已成定局，不二也不好拒绝。但仔细一想，光助的安排是合理的，手冢作为客人，不应该让他照顾孩子。而自己和母亲，最适合与手冢坐在一起的，只能是自己。不二只能感叹，是祸躲不过，除了硬着头皮上，还能怎么办？<br/>不过是一顿饭，而且还是自己邀请的，吃完就好，能有多难？</p><p>一顿饭在愉快的气氛中度过。<br/>淑子妈妈是个活泼的妇人，光助也高兴，席间一直停不下话。手冢也非常给面子，不论淑子妈妈问什么，一概有问必答。不二悄悄观察着自家母亲，看起来就是对手冢满意得很。不二甚至很怀疑，如果现在就告诉母亲手冢就是光助的另一个父亲，母亲估计也会二话不说直接接纳手冢。<br/>不二在心里叹了一口气，他是真搞不懂这位Alpha的想法。明明自身条件优越，为什么偏偏要缠着自己不放呢？<br/>晚饭后，不二帮着淑子妈妈收拾残局，手冢则陪着光助在客厅里继续学习。他百无聊赖地随手拿起一本杂志翻了起来，在翻到某一页宣传时，看到有一处被人用笔圈了起来。这信息看着有点眼熟，手冢想了想，找出了今天大石给自己的票对照一看，发现是同一部音乐剧。<br/>不二恰好端着水果出来，瞧见手冢拿着杂志看。他走到手冢身边放下果盘，目光瞄到手冢手上的票，低声轻呼了一声。<br/>手冢抬头看他，见不二看着自己手上的票，忽然明白了什么。<br/>他拿出票，问：“你喜欢这部剧？”<br/>不二点点头：“还挺感兴趣的，但是票很早就卖完了。”不二上下打量了手冢一番，“手冢你也喜欢看这些？”<br/>“我……还好。”面对不二，手冢实在说不出自己对音乐剧一窍不通的事实，“如果你愿意，我们可以一起去。”<br/>“真的吗？”听见可以去看，不二直接忽略了手冢的“一起去”。可他没高兴多久，忽然又犯难了，“但是那天妈约了朋友去玩，姐姐和裕太也都有事情，没有人照顾光助……”<br/>手冢当机立断：“光助的事，如果你放心，我可以让一位朋友帮忙照看一天。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>忍足真心觉得自己识错了朋友。<br/>当他趁着假期，提着简单的行李出现在好友家门前，他没有想到，等待他的，是某位看起来大公无私实则重色轻友的老友的一句“抱歉”和“有事拜托”。<br/>手冢开门见山，告诉了忍足音乐剧演出票被自己中途劫走，并且托付他一个重要的任务。他说：“酒店我已经帮你订好了，今晚和孩子看完电影后把他送回家就行。”<br/>忍足糊里糊涂，还不知道究竟发生了什么事，就莫名其妙接住了被打包好的光助，最后成了现在他和光助在汉堡店大眼瞪小眼的结果。<br/>光助晃着两条腿，捧着汉堡大大地咬了一口。塞满了食物的嘴巴让他的脸蛋鼓了起来，孩子心满意足地眯着眼，还不忘递给忍足一根薯条：“忍足叔叔，你也吃。”<br/>忍足盯着光助看了一阵，无奈地接过薯条，咬了一口。<br/>光助笑起来，露出一排整齐的牙齿：“好吃吗，叔叔？”<br/>“好吃。”<br/>面对孩子的笑容，忍足什么火也都灭了。不过他也不会真与手冢生气，本来这次他来的目的之一，就是见见手冢的儿子和那位至今还未追到手的Omega。帮手冢看孩子，也就当做是卖手冢一个人情。毕竟能够卖人情给手冢的机会可不多，忍足不打算浪费这次机会，以后有的是让手冢还的时候。<br/>忍足打量着面前的孩子，小孩看起来机灵得很，一双眼睛扑闪扑闪的，让人看了就喜欢。换作是从前，忍足绝对想不到手冢还能生出这样一个精灵的小孩。他还以为，手冢的孩子必然会像那家伙一样，刻板无趣，半点没有小孩的活泼与顽皮。忍足由衷感激这位基因强大的Omega，并对这名如今还让手冢苦恼不已的Omega抱有莫大的兴趣。<br/>只可惜手冢守口如瓶，他只知道手冢忽然喜当爹，找到了那个Omega。但是关于Omega的其他，他一概不知，就连八卦都不知该从何八起。<br/>眼看孩子即将吃完手上的汉堡，忍足又去买了一份鸡翅，放在孩子的面前。往日都被奶奶的营养食品养着，甚少吃这些“垃圾食品”的光助，看见炸鸡翅双眼放光。他三下五除二消灭了手上的汉堡，目光牢牢锁在那盘鸡翅上：“忍足叔叔，我可以吃吗？”<br/>“当然。”忍足说，“不过，你要告诉我你爸爸是谁。”<br/>光助已经拿了一块鸡翅咬了一口，边吃边说：“我爸爸？我的爸爸就是我爸爸呀。”<br/>忍足知道自己不能指望一个六岁的小孩能够完全听懂自己的问题，他换了一个方式：“光助，你爸爸叫什么名字？”<br/>“我的爸爸叫不二周助。”光助下意识地回答，想了想，发现不对，连忙又补充说，“哦，我还有另外一个爸爸，是手冢老师！”<br/>忍足自动忽略某一位手冢爸爸，又问：“你的不二爸爸，是做什么的？”<br/>光助听了，特别自豪地大声回答：“我的爸爸是个画家！”</p><p>“阿嚏！”<br/>不二猛地打了一个喷嚏，在夜风中打了个抖。手冢见状，赶紧问：“怎么了？是冷吗？”<br/>不二摇摇头，冷倒不冷，倒不如说这夜风吹起来还蛮舒服的。前一阵子忙得慌，他有好些日子没有出来逛逛。难得一天得闲，孩子又不需要自己照顾，他自然是又放松又欢喜。<br/>不过……不二看了眼走在他身边的人，不自觉地稍稍放慢了一下脚步。<br/>手冢的邀约来得突然，或者说，他没有想到手冢竟然会迈出这一步。他了解手冢是个责任心重的人，自从得知光助的身份后，一直想要承担起这个责任。要说不二一点也不感动，这必然是假的。但是否因为感动就要接受手冢，不二不置与否。<br/>幸好，至今为止，手冢似乎也不打算霸王硬上弓。手冢和光助已经算相认了，不二觉得自己这个Omega父亲，没有必要必须要与Alpha走在一起。所以，当手冢向不二正式提出邀约时，不二还是觉得很为难。然而，当他面对手冢诚挚的态度时，他一句拒绝的话都说不出。<br/>况且，为了这个约会，手冢甚至连孩子的问题都安排妥当，让不二没有一点后顾之忧。<br/>不对，也不能算完全没有顾虑。<br/>不二裹紧了外套，双手轻轻抱在胸前。这几天他本不该出来，可是他实在抵抗不住音乐剧的诱惑。临行前他特意换了一种抑制剂，也随身带着几支，就担心在路上出现什么意外，他会把事情全部搞砸。<br/>更何况，他还要和Alpha相约。在临近发情期的这几日，不二一个未被标记Omega在街上乱跑，接触同样未标记的Alpha。如果出了什么事，那可真真是自作孽不可活了。<br/>不过，在看到手冢的那一刻，不二知道自己的担心都是多余的。<br/>这个Alpha，把所有会让Omega觉得不安的气息隐藏得一干二净，走在手冢身边，不二只能闻到淡淡的香气，不浓烈，不二估计那是衣物清新剂的气味。在路上，手冢更是没有半点逾越。他与不二保持适当的距离，不给不二增加压力。晚餐的选择，不二也很喜欢。他想，要不是临近发情期的原因，他会表现得更好，不像现在这样，让手冢以为是哪里准备不充分而显出些微失落。<br/>眼见不二落后了一些，手冢停下脚步，转头看了看不二，问：“在想什么？”<br/>不二忙摇头，随意编了个借口：“在想光助在做什么。”<br/>“不必担心。”手冢说，“忍足会照顾好光助。”<br/>忍足是直接在学校把光助接走的，因为是手冢的好友，对于孩子的安全不二自然是不担心。不过，他不确定手冢的好友是否是与手冢一样的性子，光助又是否能接受得了。<br/>“忍足很擅长照顾人。”<br/>这话不假，比起自己，忍足当然擅长照顾人许多。可忍足擅不擅长照顾小孩子，这不在手冢的考虑范围之内。反正他相信光助，这孩子比不二想象中的更会自己照顾自己，忍足充其量不过是保证孩子安全的临时安全员而已。<br/>“哦，好。”<br/>不二觉得有些无奈，他从不觉得自己是个寡言的人。可面对手冢，他偏偏只会沉默。他和手冢之间的联系太过特殊，他已经不奢望自己能够与手冢划清界限。像现在这样保持适当的距离，已经是他觉得他们之间最好的关系。然而他也清楚得很，手冢有意拉进彼此之间的距离。不然，他也不必千方百计取得光助和自家人的认可与信任，不论自己如何刁难也毫不退缩。<br/>一段路走得安静，幸好剧院就在前方，街道也一片熙熙攘攘，倒是不显得太过尴尬。不二和手冢两人走在人群之中，小心地避让着身边匆匆而过的路人。不二微微皱起眉，侧过身子让开一人，哪料身后忽然撞来一人，直把不二撞得脚下踉跄。<br/>手冢眼疾手快一手揽过不二，让他稳住身体。身后不小心的路人连声道歉，快步走开。手冢低头看着被他揽在胸前的不二，问：“没事吧。”<br/>不二僵硬地靠在手冢怀里：“没，没事。”<br/>“这条路人太多了，我们快走吧。”<br/>手冢这么说着，却没有松开手，强硬地揽着不二的肩膀继续往前。不二被手冢的力量带着向前，不忘提醒手冢：“手冢，手……”<br/>手冢却紧了紧手臂：“人多，避免受伤，先忍耐一下。”<br/>两人之间的距离约等于无，不二甚至能清晰地闻到手冢衣物上的香气，带着点点苹果的清香，又莫名有些许霸道。可霸道归霸道，对不二而言，这股气息没有半点侵略性，萦绕在自己身边，倒更像是在保护自己。<br/>也许是因为有手冢这个脸色不佳的Alpha在，这条路莫名地变得顺畅得多——或者说街上的行人默默地为手冢让出一条道来。手冢揽着不二顺利来到剧院前，他放开不二，想让不二先稍事休息。然而没想到，不二却靠在他的怀里一动没动。他疑惑地低头看了眼不二，顿时皱起了眉头：“不二，还好吗？”<br/>不二也不知道自己怎么回事，只觉得熟悉的感觉让他极度不安。他想从手冢身上离开，却提不起劲。不祥的预感让他的警惕性提到最高，他挣扎着稍稍推开手冢，说：“抱歉，手冢，今晚我不能看剧了。”<br/>这种感觉太熟悉了，熟悉得让不二不得不尽快远离手冢。即便是临近发情期，但没有理由毫无征兆忽然提前。可不二已经无暇理会，他快步往大马路方向去，想拦一部车回家，却被手冢拦住了去路。<br/>“手冢……！”<br/>“不二。”手冢冷静地将他纳入自己的怀抱范围，“你现在不能离开我。”</p><p>手冢没想到，不二会突然发情。如果他知道不二临近发情期，不论如何他都不会在这个时候约不二出来。<br/>手冢强硬地把不二揽在怀中，他环顾四周，已经有敏锐的Alpha循着气息四处张望。手冢心下一惊，低头看了眼已变得昏沉的不二，也管不着是否会影响到不二，本能地散出更多的信息素，笼罩着不二，既是保护也作示威，让旁人觊觎不得。<br/>也许是手冢的信息素过于霸道，这个方法倒是让一些蠢蠢欲动的Alpha知难而退。尽管还是有探寻的目光，但对手冢而言，这点目光构不成任何威胁，自然无需理会。然而，解决了外部的危机，他和不二之间还有一个大问题亟需解决。<br/>因着手冢的信息素，不二发情的症状更为严重。曾经与手冢有过肌肤之亲的他，比起其他人，手冢对他的影响只大不小。他努力维持自己的清醒与理智，软弱无力地开始推拒手冢。<br/>这几天家中都没有人，他不需要担心自己的模样吓到家人。光助也被手冢的朋友照顾着，至少他不需要担心光助的安全。现在，对他而言最安全的做法，就是回家。<br/>他要回家，现在，马上！<br/>不二开始不安分地在手冢怀里扭动，让手冢心下一惊。他垂眸，看到不二嘴唇开开合合，似乎在呢喃着什么。手冢凑过头去，听到不二断断续续地低声喊着：“回，回家……”<br/>手冢知道这几日不二的家人都外出了，只有光助和不二两人。他看了眼不二现在的情况，大概谁也没料到不二的发情期会提前，所以安心地把不二两父子留在家中。<br/>不二的情况越来越不好，手冢自然明白室外不是安全的场所。如果带去酒店，只怕房门都还没入，他就会被酒店的人员强制押去警察局。为今之计，他也只能依着不二，把不二带回家。至于光助，手冢想，孩子在他家中很安全，忍足也一定不会介意多照顾孩子两天。</p><p>“阿嚏！”浑然不知自己已被手冢算计上的忍足牵着光助，一大一小慢慢地往手冢家走去。忽然一股恶寒，让他狠狠打了一个喷嚏。<br/>光助抬起头，关切地看着忍足：“忍足叔叔，你觉得冷吗？”<br/>忍足揉揉鼻子：“不……可能是有谁在说我吧。”<br/>光助打破砂锅问到底：“为什么有人说你就会打喷嚏呢？”<br/>忍足一时语塞，这问题属于玄学范畴，他可答不上来。他低头，对上孩子闪闪发亮的双眼，恻隐之心一动，决定不糊弄孩子，直接回避掉这个问题。<br/>他问：“知道我们现在要去哪里吗？”<br/>光助毫不犹豫：“是去手冢爸爸的家吗？”<br/>好小子！忍足惊奇地看着光助，这一离开了学校范围，马上就叫上爸爸了。他啧啧称奇，怎么从前都没发现原来手冢这么有段位呢？<br/>“今晚你可能要和叔叔一起在你手冢爸爸家里睡了。”虽然手冢临行前说晚上会回来把光助接走，但春宵苦短，忍足怎么也不信手冢能坐怀不乱。<br/>“但是爸爸说会来接我。”<br/>“那忍足叔叔跟你打个赌，看谁猜得对。”<br/>光助睁着一双亮晶晶的大眼睛，兴致勃勃地看着忍足：“猜对了有什么奖励吗？”<br/>“奖你……”忍足想起方才孩子在炸鸡店兴奋的模样，说，“一顿汉堡和炸鸡。”<br/>“真的吗？”光助眼睛一亮，下一秒又失望地嘟起嘴，“可是爸爸从来不骗我。”<br/>向来只记得不二的好的光助，已经忘记了不二曾经对他撒过的弥天大谎。多亏不二一直以来的言而有信，光助对爸爸的话都深信不疑。这一次一样，光助满心满眼只有那一顿不会到来的汉堡大餐。<br/>尽管忍足觉得春宵一刻值千金，但他也不觉得手冢是个急色的人。这一顿大餐看起来是兑现不了了，孩子的表情又过于失望，让他有种做错事的感觉。他忙转换话题，说：“你的手冢爸爸家里还有他的爸爸妈妈哦，光助你见过了吗？”<br/>光助摇摇头。<br/>这下忍足懵逼了，手冢可没告诉他伯父伯母还没见过这孩子。那等会儿他把小孩带过去后，该怎么跟伯父伯母解释这孩子的来历？<br/>忍足长叹一口气，手冢啊手冢，你怎么还给我丢了一个大难题。</p><p>把不二带回家这一路走得十分艰难。<br/>手冢作为一个Alpha，要想把一个陷入发情期的Omega光明正大带在身边往回走，显然是一件无法达成的事情。尽管手冢不希望违逆不二的意愿，可现实摆在面前，不处理了不二四处乱散的信息素，他们谁也无法在众目睽睽之下安然离开。<br/>手冢扶着不二走到附近的公园里，他寻了个僻静的地方，让不二靠在自己身上缓缓坐下。这个时间，公园倒是安静，手冢也不担心这个位置会被旁人瞧见。他低头看着陷入迷糊状态的不二，虽然知道这时候不二大概是不会听到自己的话，但他还是问了一声：“不二。”<br/>不二本能地动了动，嘴上呜咽了几声。手冢知道这不过是不二下意识的答复，也不纠结不二说了什么，在不二耳边轻声又问了一句：“不二，我要临时标记你。”<br/>临时标记，是为了两人可以安全离开这里回到不二家中。这是必要的手段，实际上，不论不二是否答应，此时此刻，手冢也必须这么做。<br/>不二没有回应，手冢也清楚即便不二回应也回不出任何有效答案。临时标记倒也简单，只需要咬破后颈腺体，注入Alpha的信息素即可。这是快速抑制发情期的有效方法，至少可以撑过三四个小时。<br/>手冢将不二揽在怀中，拨开后颈的碎发，露出那一道不甚明显的腺体。手冢凑近那一处，属于Omega的味道蜂拥而来，几乎要让他无法维持理智。手冢咬咬牙，别开脸深吸一口气，堪堪维持自己岌岌可危的理智。<br/>“抱歉，不二。”他在不二耳边低声道了歉，便重重地在不二的后颈处咬了一口。</p><p>临时标记起效很快，不二总算稳定了一些。手冢对现在的状况莫名感到一丝满足，如今这个Omega身上完全覆盖着自己的信息素，仿佛此时此刻，这个人的所有都属于他一般。<br/>手冢好不容易带着不二上了车，开车往不二家方向驶去。一路上不二因为临时标记的缘故陷入昏睡状态，本来平安无事，谁知不二忽然在车上骚动起来。<br/>手冢没有多少临时标记的经验，他深知临时标记并非万全之策，多次临时标记甚至有可能会让Omega陷入精神错乱的险境。所以，他对于这样的事情向来敬谢不敏。可他同时也了解，正常的临时标记不会在如此短的时间内失效，除非临时标记的双方信息素相斥，或者，彼此的信息素契合度过高，普通的临时标记无法抑制发情症状。<br/>手冢不知道现在的情况属于哪一种，他自然更希望是后一种。可他又觉得可能性不大，如果他们契合度真的高，那么在七年前那一次，他们就该标记上了。而不会是现在，连孩子都会打酱油了，两人还是未标记的单身状态。<br/>不过此时也容不得手冢思考太多，不二已经无法再压抑自己的信息素，任由信息素在狭窄的车内空间中炸裂开来。手冢被完全淹没在其中，Omega诱人的信息素几乎让他无法呼吸。他努力稳住神志，随手抓过放在车上备用的抑制剂，胡乱地喝下一小瓶，想以此暂时抵御Omega带来的冲击。<br/>“呼……嗯……”不二无意识地闷哼两声，他想要脱去身上的衣服，无奈被安全带固定在座位上无法得逞。他的双腿并拢相互摩擦，似乎想以此来降低股间的痒意。临时标记似乎完全没有起到它应有的效果，反而使不二的情况变得更糟。<br/>手冢心中焦急，却苦于无法马上为不二解决困境，只能空出一只手抚摸不二已经冒出薄汗的额头，道：“不二，再忍耐一下。”<br/>也许是手冢手心的暖意让不二找到了慰藉，当手冢拿开手时，却被不二下意识抓住：“不……”他低声呢喃，“别走。”<br/>手冢愣了愣，没有松开：“放心，我不走。”<br/>虽然单手开车多有不便，幸好不二家不算远，这个情况没持续多久两人就回到了不二家门前。手冢把车停在不二家车库门前，从不二身上找到钥匙。他下车开好门，才返回车上横抱起不二快步走入屋中。<br/>被Alpha抱在怀中，不二总算找到了可以暂时依靠的地方。他本能地往Alpha的怀抱深处钻，想汲取更多的属于Alpha的气息。手冢被不二拱得有些心猿意马，无奈不能在这里把人就地正法，只能强硬地摁下心中的欲望。他循着记忆找到不二的房间，进房踢上门。他甚至没来得及把人放下，就被怀里急切的Omega寻到嘴唇胡乱地吻了上来。<br/>这是他和不二之间第二个吻——或许不是，但在手冢的记忆中，这是他和不二第二次接吻。上一次也是在同样的地方，只是如今主动的角色发生了转变。<br/>被本能控制的Omega所做出的一切行为显然并非本人所想，手冢也清楚这个道理，只是人就在眼前，就在自己的怀里，他无法清醒地考虑对方的意愿。他接过了主动权，撬开了Omega的牙关，舌头探入Omega的口腔中。他抱着不二，跌跌撞撞走到床边，双双倒在不二柔软的床上。<br/>现在发生的一切，手冢全部归咎于本能。也许一次放肆，就能让这个人从此绑定在自己身边。可是，如果不二不愿意，手冢也不能做出违背不二意愿的事情。<br/>他放开不二，微微挺起身。分开的唇舌间牵出了银丝，Omega的舌头甚至伸了出来，仿佛在挽留Alpha的味道一般。手冢情不自禁吻了一下不二的眼睛，手指抚摸不二湿润的唇瓣：“不二。”他凑到不二的耳边，将小巧的耳垂含到嘴里吸吮，在耳边低喃，“知道我是谁吗？”<br/>他问这个问题并没有抱任何希望，不二排斥他，如果是在正常情况，不二不可能如此乖巧地躺在他的身下。可手冢还是带着一点微弱的希望，也许不二只是在生气，心里其实还是有他。<br/>不二迷迷糊糊，别过脸，双手胡乱地在手冢身上摸索。手冢抓住不二的手，摁在自己胸口上：“不二。”<br/>倒是这一声不二起了作用，不二缓缓睁开眼，露出一片汪洋般的双眸。他凝望手冢，焦距怎么也无法定在手冢身上。他微微蹙眉，仿佛无论如何也认不清眼前人究竟是谁。<br/>手冢几欲放弃，他知道现在这个情况要不二清醒说出自己想要的答案只能是妄想。但此情此景，他也不可能放任不二独自度过磨人的特殊时期。为今之计，他只能在不进入的情况下，帮不二发泄出来，减少不二的痛苦。<br/>他从不二身上挺起，想要去洗把脸让自己保持清醒。哪料下一秒，他听到不二发出的呢喃：“手……手冢。”<br/>手冢浑身一震，猛地转过头盯着不二。不二伸出手，抓住手冢衣服的一角：“别走……帮我，嗯……”<br/>手冢不可置信，他握住不二的手，凑到唇边吻了吻：“不二，你说什么？”<br/>不二别过脸，眯着眼喘着气。他没有回答手冢，另一只尚且自由的手无助地揪着自己的衣角，想要挣开衣物的束缚。双腿无意识地并拢摩擦，后穴的空虚让他极度渴望任何能够填满他的东西进入他的身体。他没法找到任何可以满足自己的东西，只能依靠这点微不足道的摩擦来减轻不适。<br/>手冢已经不在乎不二是否能回答他了，至少刚才不二的举动证明了一件事——即便是无意识的呼喊，不二喊的也是自己的名字。这已经足够让手冢感到安慰，纵然不二不愿意承认，可手冢知道，不二心里有他。<br/>“抱歉，让你辛苦了。”手冢复又俯下身，亲吻不二的眼睛和嘴唇，“以后，我不会离开你和光助了。”<br/>这些年来的寂寞与无助，在这一刻得到了慰藉。他失去许久的枕边人与血肉，都在冥冥中回到了他的身边。他不怪不二怨他，也不怪他护着光助不让孩子接近自己。一切都是自己的错，都是因为自己的大意，让他们一家人失散七年之久。<br/>手冢一下一下啄吻不二的嘴唇，双手已经悄悄摸到不二撑起了小帐篷的下身，解开了裤头，把手伸了进去。<br/>“接下来，我会让你舒服起来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>忍足牵着光助站在手冢家门前，轻轻叹了一口气。他低头看了眼光助，只见光助疑惑地抬头看着他，似乎对他们站在门外不敲门的现状感到非常好奇。<br/>屋内透出暖黄色的灯光，手冢必定已经跟父母说明了今天自己会借宿的情况，忍足知道手冢父母已经在家中等待他的到来。可现在，他的身边多了一个小家伙。尽管手冢家的长辈必然不会介意忽然多出来的小家伙，更何况这个小家伙还与这家人有着千丝万缕的联系。忍足烦恼的是，他不知该如何与手冢家的长辈说明这个孩子的身份。<br/>光助拉了拉忍足的手，问：“忍足叔叔，我们不进去吗？”<br/>忍足蹲下身，平视光助：“光助，你想见手冢爸爸的爸爸和妈妈吗？”<br/>光助眨了眨眼睛，似乎没明白忍足的话是什么意思。<br/>“光助啊，等一下你会见到的，是你的爷爷和奶奶啊。”忍足摸了摸光助的头发，“你要喊他们爷爷奶奶，他们会对你很好，会很疼爱你。”<br/>光助皱起了小小的眉头，有些不解：“可是，我已经有爷爷和奶奶了，我还能有别的爷爷奶奶吗？”<br/>“可以的，你有两个爸爸，所以，你也会有两个爷爷和奶奶。”忍足笑着对他说，“现在你的手冢爸爸不在，你要帮手冢爸爸，先照顾他的爸爸妈妈，可以做到吗？”<br/>光助用力点点头：“可以！”点头后马上又问，“忍足叔叔，我爸爸什么时候回来啊？”<br/>“你爸爸会回来的，我们就在这里等着吧。”<br/>忍足站起来，深吸一口气。他问光助：“准备好了吗？”<br/>光助像个小大人一样挺起胸膛：“准备好了！”<br/>忍足正要敲门，哪料，手都还没有伸出来，门就被打开了。手冢彩菜站在门后，瞧见忍足，笑了起来：“我就说吧，肯定是忍足君的声音，到了怎么不敲门？”<br/>“呃，晚上好阿姨，今晚打扰了。”<br/>“不打扰不打扰，倒是国光，只说了你要来，自己居然不见了人影，也不知道跑哪去了。”手冢彩菜将忍足迎进门，才发现跟在忍足身边的光助，有些惊讶，“哎呀，怎么有个孩子？”<br/>光助抬起头，乖巧地说了一声：“奶奶好。”<br/>手冢彩菜怎么看怎么觉得眼前这孩子眼熟，她认真端详眼前的孩子，总觉得在哪里见过。忍足觉得疑惑，但也不好询问，只能硬着头皮介绍一下孩子：“阿姨，这小家伙叫光助，是我的朋友的……”<br/>“光助？”<br/>这不介绍还好，一介绍，彩菜就明白这孩子为什么熟悉了。她惊讶地看着孩子，忽然激动地半蹲在光助面前，连声问：“你就是光助吗？”<br/>光助点点头，不太明白为什么奶奶这么激动。他有些被吓到了，下意识地往忍足身后躲。<br/>忍足忙转身安抚孩子，又对向来温柔慈祥的手冢彩菜现在的举动感到非常惊讶。他抓紧光助的手，给予光助一些小小的安慰，转头问手冢彩菜：“阿姨，您认识这孩子？”<br/>日盼夜盼的孙子忽然出现在自己面前让手冢彩菜有些失态，她知道自己吓到了孩子，虽然不舍但也不得不先与孩子保持距离。看着忍足极力护着孩子的模样，手冢彩菜还是欣慰得很。不管怎么看，忍足这个朋友手冢没交错，把孩子托付给忍足也是一个非常正确的选择。<br/>彩菜尽力收起自己惊喜的模样，对忍足点点头：“国光跟我们说过。”<br/>“哈？”<br/>这下忍足明白了，敢情手冢一家对这个孩子的存在了如指掌，只有自己像个傻瓜一样纠结怎么让这一家人相认。这会儿自己想多了不说，还让光助也一起受了小惊吓。忍足想，等手冢回来，非要让那家伙赔偿自己精神损失不可！<br/>彩菜的目光还是忍不住飘到光助的身上，忍足长吁一口气，既然长辈们知道光助，事情就简单许多了。他不着急让光助接受这对意外降临的爷爷奶奶，而是劝着彩菜，等孩子熟悉一下环境，再谈下一步如何相处。<br/>彩菜听了连连点头，说会全力配合忍足。忍足安抚了长辈，又把小的哄进了屋。十二分经历全部放在这一家人身上，就等着随时补锅。<br/>手冢国光，忍足愤愤地想，这笔帐他可记下了！</p><p>忍足的满腔愤懑手冢一概没有收到，他也没有心思去考虑忍足和光助的事，单单是面前的Omega，已经把他的所有注意力全部夺去。<br/>不二的情况不太好，连带着手冢也逐渐难以维持自己的理智。Omega半身赤裸，下半身的衣物已经被手冢全部剥去。上身的衬衣松松垮垮地套在身上，仅剩两三个扣子让衣服保有原有的少许功能。手冢已经嵌入了Omega的双腿间，小心翼翼地开拓Omega的身体。<br/>进入发情期的Omega，身体其实已经自行做好了准备。可手冢总是担心自己会伤到不二，处处小心让不二的身体完全适应。他的手指埋进了泥泞的后穴中，湿滑火热的内壁险些要把他的魂也一起勾走。不二躺在他的身下，双腿大开，因为他的动作而发出情难自禁的低吟，这一认知让手冢极度兴奋，几乎要压抑不住当场插入的冲动。<br/>不二伸出手，想要挺起身，似乎是在索要手冢的怀抱。手冢顺势压上去，凑上前吻住不二。Omega的嘴唇柔软甜美，令手冢无法自抑地含在唇间吸吮品尝。交缠的舌头让彼此的欲望在亲吻间放到最大，几乎无法呼吸。手冢压着不二接吻，手下的动作也没停，在不二的后穴中横冲直撞，间或“不小心”碰到敏感点，让不二发出阵阵闷哼，连呼吸也难以完成。<br/>在窒息前，不二本能地挣扎了一下，让手冢把空气还给自己。手冢放开不二的嘴唇，俯身亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨。在雪白的衬衫下，锁骨若隐若现。手冢轻咬不二的喉结和锁骨，让身下的Omega轻轻抖了一下。<br/>不二摇着头，按住手冢在自己身下肆虐的手，轻身说：“够，够了……”<br/>手冢抬头看他。<br/>“够了，进来……”不二眼底迷蒙，脸颊上透着淡淡的粉，“给我，手冢……”<br/>手下的甬道确实已经足够湿润，手冢坐起身，轻轻抽出埋在后穴中的手指。手指上湿漉漉一片，沾满了透明的黏液。当手指抽出穴口时，后穴甚至还发出了轻微的声音，仿佛还在挽留异物，欢迎入侵。<br/>手冢觉得脑里有根弦瞬间断裂。<br/>他掏出自己已经硬得胀痛的性器，把指头上的液体悉数抹到性器上。他没有着急进入，而是分开不二的双腿，露出湿透的后穴，让性器贴近不二的臀部。饱满的头部划过不二的股沟，蹭着穴口滑过，来回蹭动，就是不进入不给个痛快。<br/>Omega有些着急了，甚至不需要Alpha动手，自动贴向Alpha的性器。手冢握着自己的性器，撸了两下，对准Omega的后穴，一寸寸缓慢地尝试进入。<br/>毕竟多年没有进行真正的性生活，即便Omega已经做好了准备，但实际进入时还是会有困难。手冢只是浅浅地进入了头部，就被Omega忽然收缩的穴道挤在半路，难以继续推进。手冢听见不二的低吟，那不像是因为快感或满足，更像是疼痛。Omega的性器，也在Alpha进入后萎了下来。<br/>“抱歉，不二。”手冢伸手抚弄不二的性器，想为他缓解进入时的痛苦，“忍一忍，很快就好了。”<br/>Alpha不打算放弃，现在退出不论对不二还是自己而言，都不是最优选择。他一边抚慰不二，一面在穴口浅浅抽插，让不二适应自己的尺寸。几个来回过后，穴道总算有了松动的迹象。手冢微微抬起不二的腰，让自己进入得更容易些。趁着不二有些失神，他一鼓作气，一挺腰，把自己完全送入了不二的身体里。<br/>不二惊叫出来，大腿不住地打颤。手冢被搅得有些疼，他不敢动，唯恐动了会让不二更疼。他只能抚摸不二的大腿，为他放松肌肉，安抚不二的欲望，让快感掩盖疼痛，早点适应。实际上他也不好受，后穴紧紧包裹着他的性器，每一寸穴肉都在吸吮着他的欲望，几欲逼得他抛开Omega的感受，在这具身体里肆意放纵。<br/>“不二，不二。”手冢摸了摸不二的脸颊，“还好吗？还疼吗？”<br/>不二没有回答，只是摇着头，也不知是回答哪个问题。后穴开始无意识地收缩起来，让手冢再也无法忍耐，扶着不二的腰就开始狠狠地抽动起自己的欲望。<br/>Omega下意识地揪紧了身下的床单，昂着头，随着Alpha的每一次顶撞呻吟起来。Alpha卖力地耕耘着Omega的身体，每一次都往最深处狠力撞入。粗长的性器结结实实地填满甬道，每一处敏感点都被照顾着，压根无法躲避。越来越多的快感在身体里积聚，似乎只要再多一些，就会完全炸开，把理智都淹没。<br/>Alpha的理智，早已在Omega的呻吟下烟消云散。<br/>手冢已经顾不得是否会失控，他跪坐在不二的双腿间，俯身将不二的双手压在肩膀两侧。他的身体一部分与Omega紧紧相连，微微抬起的臀部能清晰看到Omega是如何吞入自己的性器。性器全根抽出，只余头部浅浅卡在穴口，又用力挺腰全根没入，每一下都直叫不二失声尖叫。后穴已经完全开放，含着性器不愿意松开。手冢本能地寻到了Omega的禁忌之地，顾不上不二是否会埋怨自己，跟随自己的欲望凿开已经松动的肉壁。<br/>汹涌的快感让不二一时失神，脚趾紧绷，双腿不自觉地夹紧了手冢的腰。手冢俯下身吻住不二，下身蛮横地冲入生殖腔内，顶在Omega最柔软的中心上。Omega惊得弹了起来，令人晕眩的电流直直冲入脑干，顺着四肢百骸流散而去。<br/>“不二，不二……”手冢呼唤着不二的名字，本能地在生殖腔内顶弄了几下，直接把Omega带上了顶峰。<br/>Alpha顾不上这样做是否会带来其他后果，他满脑子只有一个念头——如果这辈子他确实只能标记一个人，那这个人只能是不二，也只会是不二。<br/>标记他吧！手冢听到这样的声音，在鼓动着他，诱惑着他。<br/>Alpha在生殖腔内每动一下，都会换来Omega强烈的反应。Alpha的理智岌岌可危，却在即将悬崖勒马之时，被Omega圈住了腰，离不得。<br/>不二昏昏沉沉，手冢不确定不二是否了解自己在做什么。不二低声呢喃着什么，圈着手冢的腿纹丝不动，甚至还自己动起了腰，迎合Alpha的行动。<br/>“不二……”<br/>手冢凑上前，听到不二断断续续的低语：“别走……手冢，别走。”<br/>一句话仿佛给予了手冢莫大的勇气，手冢亲吻了不二的额头，落下承诺：“我不会走，我会一直陪在你和光助身边。”<br/>说罢，他不再犹豫，就着Omega最舒服的地方顶弄了几十下，最后在Omega的身体里登上了顶峰。<br/>不二说话时究竟是否清醒不再重要，重要的是，手冢知道他摆在心里的人，也把自己珍而重之地放在心上。<br/>这就足够了。</p><p>手冢从不二体内退出时，不二已经陷入了昏睡中。刚刚经过一番云雨的Omega，身上满满地萦绕着属于Alpha的气息。手冢对眼前的状况感到十分满意，他不着急带Omega去洗簌，而是先给他的临时保姆打了个电话。<br/>忍足接到电话时刚刚把光助哄睡，孩子对自己父亲不守承诺的行为感到非常委屈。6岁的孩子不至于会哭喊着找爸爸，可面上是真真委屈得很。尽管他在手冢家度过了还算愉快的晚上，但是到了夜深时，不论忍足说什么孩子都不信，眼巴巴地盯着门口等着自己的爸爸来接。<br/>所以，一接到手冢的电话，忍足就开始抱怨起来。<br/>手冢自知理亏，但是突发状况他也控制不了。他看了眼蜷缩在床上的不二，说：“抱歉，我这里发生了一些事情。你跟我父母说一声，光助还需要他们照顾两天。”<br/>“什么？两天？”忍足吃惊道，喊出来了才发觉自己声音过大，差点把孩子吵醒，忙降低音量，“你们是做什么去了？怎么一天搞不完要搞三天？”<br/>手冢沉默，虽然这事很好解释，但他总不能直接告诉忍足因为不二发情了所以他们要搞三天。<br/>手冢的沉默让忍足疑惑，他想了想自己方才的话有哪里不妥，想了半天终于抓到一个重点：“不是吧？三天？你撞上了？”<br/>不需要言明，手冢也能听懂忍足的话，他简明扼要地哼了一声：“嗯。”<br/>忍足不仅扶额：“你们俩真是绝配，第一次是因为酒精累人，第二次是因为发情耽误，只要单独相处就会爬上床……你们是上辈子就连一起的吧？”<br/>显然忍足已经进入了无语状态，连吐槽都吐不到点子上。手冢也不反驳忍足，只说让他再看一下孩子，只要不二恢复了，他们就会来接孩子。<br/>忍足叹了口气：“我照顾着不是问题，但是光助也有其他亲人吧。孩子不回去，没问题吗？”<br/>“没问题。”手冢说，“不二家这两天都没有人，而且，我就在不二家里。”<br/>待手冢挂了电话，忍足还处于震惊状态。<br/>好你个手冢国光，把孩子丢给我就算了，居然还跑到别人家去逍遥快活了。忍足第一百零一次思考自己是否需要绝交的问题，并且毫不犹豫地把账本上的精神损失费翻了一番。等这事结束，非要跟手冢这家伙讨个补偿不可。</p><p>等手冢挂了电话，床上的不二又有些蠢蠢欲动。<br/>发情期确实磨人，除了信息素的折磨，体力的消耗也是一个大问题。毕竟Omega的需求在这段时间内是持续不断的，消停没多久，信息素又回卷土重来。手冢听到不二的低喘声，连忙又回到不二身边，覆在Omega的身上，不多时又是一番云雨雷动。<br/>忍足和光助的三天是如何度过的，手冢管不着，可他确确实实在不二的身边度过了累并快乐着的三天。等到最后的一番高潮过后，不二的热度终于降了下来。他无力地蜷在手冢的怀中，任由Omega的本能肆虐，苦苦地霸着Alpha不让他离开。<br/>手冢休息片刻，吻了吻不二的额头。在确定不二已经熟睡后，他轻轻挣开不二，到浴室放水，准备给不二清洗。<br/>楼下传来了开门声，手冢关了水仔细听了听，就听到不二家人在楼下呼喊不二和光助的声音。<br/>“周助，光助，我们回来了。”<br/>是不二淑子的声音，紧接着，是不二裕太：“妈，这几天是大哥的发情期，他可能还在睡。”<br/>“是哦。”淑子顿了顿，可能是四处找了找孩子，又问，“光助呢？”<br/>“不知道。”这话说完，就响起了有人上楼的声音，“我上去找找。”<br/>手冢当机立断将自己简单整理了一番，起码把身上的可疑液体擦干净，穿上衣服。等他换上衣服后，不二裕太也完成了二楼的搜索工作。显然他没有找到孩子，这时正站在不二房门前，敲响了房门。<br/>“哥，你还好吗？”裕太敲了两下门，“你把光助带去哪了？我没找到他。”<br/>不二显然被裕太的敲门声惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地不知道发生什么事。手冢安抚了他一下，见他又闭上了眼，为他拉上被子，随即三两步走到门前，拉开了门。<br/>裕太没有仔细看眼前的人到底是谁，嘴巴比脑子还快：“哥，你把你儿子带去……哪了？？”话音还未落，裕太才看清眼前站的人究竟是谁，惊得大喊一声，“手……手冢老师！？？”<br/>楼下的不二淑子听到小儿子的惊叫，疑惑地上楼来查看：“怎么了裕太，什么老师？”<br/>出现在她眼前的，是吓得差点摔倒在地的小儿子，以及从自家大儿子房间走出来的高大英俊的年轻人。显然，这位年轻人度过了不可与人说的三天，全身都散发出暧昧的气息。<br/>另一位当事人睡得迷迷糊糊，裹着被子从年轻人身后探出头来：“怎么了？什么事这么吵？”<br/>手冢后头看了眼与赤裸无疑的不二，对不二家两人道了一声歉，回身挡住Omega所有春光，把人抱回房内，关上了门。<br/>不二裕太和不二淑子面面相觑，沉默片刻后终于接受了一个事实——他们家的Omega，居然把一个Alpha带回家了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等到不二和手冢衣着整齐、意识清醒地坐在客厅面对不二淑子和不二裕太时，已经是一个小时以后的事情。<br/>不二低着头，心里懊悔万分。他千不该万不该，在临近发情期的时候答应手冢的邀约。明知道发情期前期Omega对信息素特别敏感，他还哪里人多往哪跑。要不是身边是手冢，他估计情况会比现在糟糕几百倍——虽然现在的情况也没好到哪去。<br/>不过，不二心里清楚，如果邀约的人不是手冢，他还真不一定会为了看剧而置自身安危于不顾。也许他潜意识中就已经确定，如果是与手冢在一起，不论发生什么事情，手冢都必定会护他周全吧。<br/>然而，在他想像中周全，一定不是现在的这种情况。<br/>虽说是发情期，可若要不二说什么都不记得，那必定是骗人的。确实在发情期，遇上了Alpha的Omega很难抵御来自Alpha的侵略，但即便是被情欲控制，Omega必然还是相对清醒，不至于被操控得一无所知。<br/>所以这三天里，他和手冢做了什么，怎么做，做到什么程度，说了什么话，不二全部记得一清二楚。即使他想装不知道，身体的感觉骗不了人。正因为如此，不二现在还真不太敢与手冢对视。<br/>真是太尴尬了。<br/>裕太给两人倒了茶，放在他们面前。不二淑子坐在两人正对面，正襟危坐，目光迥然。她注视着眼前两个反应与态度截然不同的青年，一个坦荡，一个闪躲，不禁叹了一口气，转头问：“由美子在路上了吗？”<br/>“已经通知姐姐了，姐姐说马上回来。”<br/>“你爸爸呢？”<br/>“老爸说现在在忙，离不开，这件事妈你做决定就行，他听你的。”<br/>不二淑子点点头：“那我们再等一会儿。”<br/>不二听得心底直跳，敢情这是要“三司会审”啊。他偷偷瞄了瞄身旁的手冢一眼，只见Alpha身姿挺拔地端坐在旁，目光毫不畏惧地直视前方，一副坦坦荡荡的正直模样。面对完全不了解自己家状况的Alpha，不二心底满是无奈。这时候，指望Alpha肯定是行不通，要求生存，只能靠自己。<br/>他硬是拉出一张笑脸，看向自家母亲：“妈，爸爸和姐姐也很忙，这点小事就不用让他们烦心了。”<br/>“小事？”不二淑子瞪了不二一眼，“一个Omega发情期把Alpha带回家，这是小事？”<br/>倒是裕太在旁边嘀咕了一句：“其实也不是什么大事。”<br/>不二听了心花怒放，满眼的笑直冲向裕太，果然是他的弟弟，总是向着自己，可真没白疼他。<br/>不二淑子一锤定音：“跟Omega相关的，都不是小事。”她看着不二，气不打一处来，“难不成还要等他悄悄怀上第二个，才叫大事吗？”<br/>手冢听到这话，身体陡然一僵。他转头看了眼不二，抿了抿唇，没有说话。<br/>“妈！”注意到手冢的反应，不二眉头微蹙，“别乱说话，你以为这么容易吗，说怀就怀。”说罢，他又偷偷瞄了手冢一眼，冷不防对上手冢的目光。他吓了一跳，忙转过视线。<br/>这下手冢有些明白了，为什么不二淑子对这件事的反应会这么大。不二在这件事上有前科，7年前他和自己意外发生了关系，一发即中。7年后，同样的事情再次发生。更别说之前是醉酒乱性，不二并非在发情期也中招了，这次是在发情期期间，中招的几率呈指数上涨。<br/>手冢想，如果他是不二的母亲，他也会生气，也会着急。<br/>想到这里，手冢怎么也坐不住了。<br/>不二还在和他的母亲小声争辩，努力把这件事大事化小，小事化了。手冢忽然按了一下不二的肩膀，让不二停下争辩，将不二家三人的注意力全部的拉到自己身上。他挺直腰背，目光扫过疑惑地看着他的三人，忽然弯下腰，匍匐在地上，以标准的土下座向不二淑子致歉：“真的非常抱歉！”<br/>不二家三人都被手冢这一举动吓到了，不二淑子差点就站起来扶起手冢，在行动前硬生生把自己的冲动压下。她深吸一口气，说：“手冢老师，你不需要这样……”<br/>“不，是我的错。”手冢没有抬头，“不仅仅是这一次，我还要为七年前那一次，向您，向不二，向光助道歉。”<br/>“七年前？”不二淑子蹙眉，她还不至于糊涂到连手冢的话都听不懂。尽管不二并没有把光助和手冢的关系告诉她，可她看得出，眼前这个Alpha和她的孙子究竟有什么联系。不论她的孩子承认或者不承认，这个Alpha和光助，身上始终维系着剪也剪不断的血缘关系。<br/>“手冢！”不二情急地喊出声，他想阻止手冢继续说下去。<br/>手冢这一次谦卑的举动，让不二看明白了。现在，手冢是打算把所有的责任都担在自己的身上。这六年来，他作为光助的另一个父亲，却缺席了孩子的成长。他忽略不二的刻意躲避，忽略客观的生理联系，只把这一份缺失的过错揽在身上，让不二的身份转为受害者。不二不愿意手冢这样做，造成今天这个局面，是他们共同的责任，不应该只有手冢受到责罚。<br/>手冢没有理会不二的呼喊，语气坚定：“七年前，我和不二萍水相逢，因为意外发生了关系。但是很遗憾，在这七年里，我都不记得不二的相貌，只记得不二的信息素。”<br/>尽管七年里他一直在寻找，可是仅凭模糊的信息素记忆，要在茫茫人海中寻找一个Omega，无异于大海捞针。况且，他无论如何也不会想到，在没有标记的情况下，不二竟然也怀孕了，还生下了光助。<br/>不二扶额，手冢国光真不愧是钢铁直A，告白就告白吧，何必把事情说得这么清楚详细。把人睡了居然只记得信息素不记得样貌，换谁听了都火大。<br/>他还在想着要怎么给手冢兜底，没想到不二淑子一点生气的迹象都没有，反而问他：“你确实只记得信息素？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“虽然你只记得信息素，但是你还是靠着信息素找到了周助？你怎么确定你没有找错人？”<br/>“我不需要确定。”手冢说，“只要闻到，我就知道是他。”<br/>他可能会认错任何东西，但只有这一样，他是绝对不会认错。七年前让他着迷的一夜，缠绕着他的，一直是这一股让他魂牵梦萦的味道。每每在夜晚，这股气息总会随梦而来。七年的时光，是这股味道一点一点地占领他的心灵，占据他的脑海。忍足说他是中了毒，不然怎么可能被一个连样子都不知道的人牵住了鼻子。手冢想，或许他真的是中了毒，可他从没想过去解毒，反而越陷越深。<br/>不二一时无声，他的脑海里全是手冢的声音。如果说手冢的错是不记得他的样貌，那他的错就是仗着自己没有被标记，秘密生下了孩子，并且企图一直隐瞒孩子的另一个父亲。<br/>他只想到自己不希望被束缚，可他刻意忽略光助眼中对另一个父亲的好奇和渴望，忽略了手冢作为光助的父亲应该有的知情权和选择权。手冢从没有对不起自己，相反，是自己利用自己的特殊剥夺了手冢作为父亲的所有权利。<br/>现在应该道歉的人是他，不应该是手冢。手冢是不知情的，他什么错也没有。七年前的情不自禁是意外，责任不应该由手冢一个人承担。<br/>不二咬了咬下唇，把心一横，说：“不是的，手冢，不是……”<br/>“先别说，不二。”手冢打断不二的话，“不论你如何想，作为Alpha，面对没有反击之力的Omega，不论是在什么情况下，都不应该允许当年的意外发生。我也不应该以没有标记为借口，逃避我应该承担的责任。”<br/>“手冢……”<br/>“况且，我是愿意承担起你和光助的未来。”<br/>不二被手冢的话震住了，张了张嘴，什么也说不出。<br/>“伯母，不二，你们可以不接受我的道歉。但是，请不要夺去我留在不二和光助身边的机会。”手冢顿了顿，“我是真的喜欢不二，希望可以留在他的身边。”<br/>手冢的一番话下来，不二家的所有人都沉默了。<br/>不二惊讶于手冢的坦诚，同时又对手冢的话表示质疑。他们刚刚共同经历了发情期，不论是否标记，最起码，目前两人之间还存在着短暂的贪恋与依存。手冢的话固然让人感动，可谁又知道这是不是被信息素支配的短暂冲动？而且，仅凭信息素，真的能确认他喜欢的是这个人吗？<br/>不是不二钻牛角尖，而是他觉得，这些事情他想不清楚，他没办法接受手冢。他作为Omega，明白信息素对于Alpha和Omega的控制力有多强。他不希望手冢一时被信息素蒙蔽，错误地以为这就是爱情。<br/>不二眉心微蹙，他抬眼看了看自己的母亲，发现母亲也在看着他。他凝视着不二淑子，想从不二淑子的目光中瞧出一星半点的想法。可是他失败了，他的母亲只是直直地看着他，把自己心底的想法极好地隐藏在眼眸深处。不二叹了一口气，母亲向来希望自己能找一个人组成一个家庭，而现在各方面条件都优秀的手冢自己送上门来，母亲还哪有拒绝的意思。<br/>不二淑子敛了眸，目光重新落在手冢身上。她缓缓开口：“手冢老师……”她说得慢，一字一句清楚落入手冢和不二的耳中，“你确定你知道自己在说什么吗？”<br/>手冢毫不犹豫：“我确定。”<br/>“那你应该很清楚，信息素对Alpha和Omega而言，意味着什么。”她没有给手冢回答的机会，“你说你仅靠信息素找到了周助，这一点我相信你。可是，你确定让你着迷的是周助，而不是信息素吗？”<br/>“我……”<br/>“你不需要着急回答我，现在你的思维是不清晰的。”不二淑子笑了笑，“我不反对你和周助来往，如果光助愿意喊你一声爸爸，我也不会阻拦你们父子相认。但是，对于你刚刚的一番说辞，我希望你慎重。说一句喜欢容易，真心认识到自己真的喜欢，不容易。”<br/>不二惊诧地看着自己的母亲，却见母亲朝自己眨眨眼。他忽然就松了一口气，毕竟是他妈妈，自己在想什么，做妈妈的看一眼便一清二楚。<br/>见手冢还伏在地上，不二淑子上前把手冢扶起来。她看着眼前的年轻人，拍了拍他的肩，说：“我是周助的母亲，也是光助的奶奶，但也仅此而已。这件事的决定权，在周助和光助手里，你如果真的想要和他们成为一家人，那就自己去努力吧。”她笑了起来，“你要记得，我可不会帮你，说不定看见周助和光助不开心，我还会’落井下石’哦。”<br/>手冢读懂了不二淑子的意思，他点了点头，还没有来得及说什么，就听见大门处传来开门的声音。<br/>“应该是姐姐回来了。”一直坐在一旁围观的裕太站起来，忙向大门走去。哪知还没走到，就看见由美子领着一群人进来了。<br/>“爸爸！”<br/>听到熟悉的声音，不二猛地回头，就见光助飞快地朝他跑来，扑到自己的怀里。<br/>“呜，爸爸我等了你好久，你怎么没有来接我。”<br/>不二揉了揉光助的脑袋，亲了一下：“对不起，爸爸临时有些事情，一定不会有下次，原谅爸爸好吗？”<br/>“好吧，爸爸你再亲我一下，我就原谅你。”<br/>不二毫不吝啬地在光助的脸蛋上亲了一下，孩子咯咯直笑，赖在不二的怀里不愿意出来。<br/>这边父子抱在一起其乐融融，另一头却是让人措手不及。<br/>不二淑子瞧着由美子带进来的人，疑惑地问：“由美子，这几位客人是……”<br/>“我回来的时候看见他们带着光助在屋外，就把他们带进来了。”由美子瞄了眼手冢，“他们说是……”<br/>“是我的父母和朋友。”手冢接过不二由美子的话，“这几天，我托朋友在我家帮忙照顾光助，他们应该是来把孩子送回家的。”<br/>不二听了一愣，抬起头来，看见站在由美子身后的两位中年夫妇，身旁还有一个身材高大的年轻人。<br/>光助这会儿还兴奋着，从不二的怀里出来，拉着不二的手说：“爸爸，我跟你说，这几天我都在手冢爷爷奶奶家，手冢奶奶做的蛋糕可好吃了！手冢爷爷还会教我下棋，他说我比手冢老师聪明，一教就会。还有还有，那个是忍足叔叔，他跟我讲了好多手冢老师以前的故事，可有趣了！”<br/>光助还在喋喋不休，不二已经没有心思去听孩子究竟说了什么。手冢家的两位长辈忽然出现在自己的面前，实在让他吃了大惊。这会儿还惊吓着，一句话也说不出来。<br/>忍足见状，忙出来把事情来龙去脉简单解释一遍：“我是手冢的朋友，忍足侑士，这几天帮手冢在他家中照顾光助。光助很听话，但是就是想爸爸，所以今天我和伯父伯母一起把光助送回来，刚好在门口遇到了不二小姐，就一起进来了。”<br/>“原来是这样啊。”不二淑子听明白了，赶紧出来打圆场，“裕太，你和由美子去拿点茶点出来，哪有让客人站着的道理？几位过来坐吧，辛苦你们把光助送回来。”<br/>“不辛苦，不辛苦。”手冢彩菜忙应道，她拉了拉自己的丈夫，让他随自己一同坐下。刚进屋看到屋里的情况她就明白了，很明显，她家儿子还没有把孩子的Omega父亲追到手，刚还在“三司会审”呢。<br/>“这几天麻烦你们了，光助比较调皮，希望没有给你们添麻烦。”<br/>“哪有哪有，光助又聪明又乖巧，我们都喜欢他。”<br/>两方父母开始在一旁闲话家常了，这头Alpha和Omega面面相觑。事情的发展着实超乎他们的预料，谁也没想到，就这一会儿，两家人居然在同一时间碰上面了。<br/>不二一时不知所措，他抱起光助，道了歉上楼回了房。忍足踱到手冢身边，问：“你还没搞定？”<br/>手冢一语不发。<br/>忍足不好多问，不过看手冢的表情，似乎并没有太过严峻。他略略松了一口气，虽然他对手冢的追求方针嗤之以鼻，但他也清楚，只要是手冢下定决心要得到的东西，暂时还没有失手的时候。他相信，感情也是一样，尽管这次可能要花费比较多的时间。<br/>“这次你要好好感谢一下你儿子，是他把叔叔阿姨哄好了。”想起初到手冢家，听闻手冢把孩子丢给自己不管不顾去约会的事情，手冢父母气得几乎七窍生烟，扬言回来要狠狠教训手冢。也就是光助抱着手冢父亲的大腿，“爷爷、爷爷”地连声喊，才把手冢父亲的火气给喊下去了一半。后来几天相处下来，就差没把孩子抱在怀里亲了，哪还有什么火气。<br/>“嗯，我知道了。”<br/>意料之中的回答，忍足叹了一口气：“那就是你念着的Omega？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>忍足轻轻拍拍手冢的肩：“赶紧想办法把人追到，叔叔和阿姨很喜欢光助。你要是失手了，叔叔阿姨可饶不了你。”<br/>“我知道。”父母的心思手冢一看便懂。亲自把孩子送回来不过是借口，他们其实是想来看看孩子的Omega父亲，了解一些这个家庭，看看能不能为自己闯祸的孩子美言几句。如果不喜欢光助，他们没有这么做的必要。手冢看了看相谈甚欢的双方母亲，仿佛吃了定心丸一样。<br/>他上前，与不二淑子说了句去看看孩子，得到不二淑子的同意后转头离开，去找他的Omega和他的孩子。<br/>长辈的事就交给长辈去解决，他的任务，还在前方等着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二把光助带上了房间。<br/>手冢父母突然来临完全在他意料之外，不，他也完全没想过自己发情期会被手冢碰上。碰上也就算了，坏事做完后还被家人碰了个正着，真是丢人丢出新境界。<br/>光助已经过了与爸爸重逢的惊喜，此时正滔滔不绝地跟不二说起自己这几天的手冢家之旅。孩子的话反反复复也就那几句，不外乎手冢爷爷奶奶对他很好，忍足叔叔经常带他去玩，还跟他讲了好多他听不懂的事情。<br/>要在往日，不二还是好好地问一下光助发生了什么有趣的事，现在，他只想到前路渺茫。<br/>他本以为，手冢与光助相认不会对自己的生活产生太多的影响。毕竟带孩离婚的人多的是，共同养育孩子互不打扰各自生活的案例多得数不清，他怎么也不会是最失败的那个。<br/>可谁又能想到，一次失控的发情期，直接把孩子的存在曝光了，双方父母竟然也意外相见。这一会儿，再天真的人也不会认为，这次的事可以轻易翻篇。<br/>不二心里七上八下，乱作一团。<br/>光助自己一人说得起劲，可眼见爸爸没了反应，小眉头一皱，攀着不二的肩膀伸手从前不二的动作，伸手掐了掐不二的脸颊，嘴里一个劲地喊：“爸爸，爸爸，你在听吗？”<br/>不二回过神来，一把抱住孩子：“我在听。”<br/>光助决定来个随堂测试：“那我刚才说什么了？”<br/>不二听了，一愣，这小家伙，还学会抽查了？幸好刚才他并没有完全走神，孩子说了什么话，他还是大概听了一些进去。眼瞧着小家伙亮晶晶的双眼，不二不忍让他失望。他刚想回答，却被一阵敲门声打断。<br/>光助比不二的反应还快：“谁呀？”<br/>门外的人迟疑了一下，回答：“是我，手冢。”<br/>一听到熟悉的声音，光助整个人跳起来，不二完全没法抱住孩子，甚至连阻止都做不到，眼睁睁看着孩子兴高采烈地挣开自己扑过去打开门。<br/>“手冢爸爸！”<br/>连称呼都改了，不二扶额，真是有了爹忘了爸，一点也不念往日亲情的小混蛋。<br/>手冢蹲下身，迎接孩子的飞身而来。光助搂着手冢的脖子，连声说：“手冢爸爸，你和我爸爸这几天去哪了，为什么都不来接我？”<br/>“对不起，我和你不二爸爸这两天有其他事在忙，所以只能麻烦忍足叔叔带着你玩。”意料之中收到了不二的白眼，手冢镇定自若地回视对方，嘴上却也没有停下，“你有没有听忍足叔叔的话？”<br/>“有！我还帮奶奶做事了，爷爷也夸我聪明。”<br/>手冢摸了摸光助的头发，点点头：“帮手冢爸爸一个忙，可以吗？”<br/>光助从手冢的怀里钻出来，眼睛里闪烁着好奇的光芒：“什么忙？”<br/>“帮爸爸去照顾一下爷爷奶奶，看看爷爷奶奶需不需要帮忙。”<br/>“好的！那爸爸你们呢？”<br/>“我和不二爸爸有些话要说。”<br/>光助在手冢脸上吧唧了一口，离开时连连回头：“那爸爸你们不要聊太久哦，我和爷爷奶奶一起等你们。”<br/>手冢点点头，目送光助的背影消失在楼梯后，他才回过头，目光直直落在不二的身上。<br/>不二还维持着方才陪孩子坐在地上的姿势，双眼猝不及防对上手冢的目光。他噔地一下，下意识站起来，别过头。<br/>手冢进了房间，带上门。现在终于只剩他和不二两人，而他们所在的这个房间，因为被突然打扰，甚至还没来得及做好整理，凌乱的床铺上仿佛还萦绕着暧昧的气息。不二注意到手冢的目光，顺着手冢的视线望过去，不免被床上的暧昧勾起了不久前的回忆，脸红了一片。<br/>他只顾着把光助带离方才的修罗场，压根没注意到房间的异常。一想到自己刚才还带着光助在这个房间逗留了这么久，他真觉得失策。<br/>幸好光助还只是个小孩子，感觉不到信息素，才没有什么异常的举动。<br/>不二没有与手冢对视，把侧脸留给了对方，问：“你想说什么？”<br/>手冢没有回答，他凝视着不二，也不逼着不二看向自己。正是下午时分，窗外阳光正好，暖融融的阳光透过窗户洒入房间，在不二身上镀上薄薄一层金边，煞是好看。手冢有些沉迷于眼前的美景，一时无言。<br/>倒是不二，被手冢直白的目光弄得浑身不舒服。他微微动了动身体，让自己离开阳光之下，又开口：“如果你没有话要说，可以请你离开吗？”<br/>手冢这才回过神来，他长吁一口气，问了一句：“还好吗？”<br/>“不好。”不二毫不犹豫。<br/>手冢的问题明显只是随口而出，这并不是他想要说的话。如果只是为了问一句自己好不好，不二想，他压根不需要用那种蹩脚的理由把孩子支开。<br/>听出了不二语气中的不善，手冢自然明白不二的纠结。不管是这一次还是上一次，他们之间总是意外搅合在一起，总是在不恰当的时间发生不恰当的事。不二作为Omega，生理上处于完全的弱势。他会觉得怄气，也是正常。<br/>手冢没有跟不二生气，他往前一步。<br/>“不二。”他说，“关于你，关于光助，有些事情我想问清楚，也想跟你说清楚。”<br/>不二不动声色地往后推了一步。<br/>手冢心下一沉。眼前是不久前还与他在这个房间里交缠入眠的人，他们的信息素融合在一起，他们的呼吸缠绕在一起，他们无比亲近。可现在，这个人却像一只惊弓之鸟，唯恐他靠近半步。而对方身上属于自己的气息，也越来越淡……<br/>等等……<br/>手冢猛地抬头，忽然意识到什么不对。方才因为双方父母的突然出现，让他遗漏了这一点。现在只余他和不二两人相处，冷静下来后，他才发现一个很重要的问题。<br/>一般发情期后，即使没有标记，Omega身上也会残留Alpha的信息素。一般而言，临时标记的效果会持续24-48小时不等。而现在，不过算算一两个小时，不二身上的Alpha信息素，竟然在短时间内快速褪掉，逐渐被他自身的信息素所掩盖。<br/>手冢清楚记得，自己确确实实完成了标记。即便标记通常不能一次就成功，但至少，临时标记是错不了的。<br/>“不二……”手冢顾不上不二是否抵触自己，他一个箭步向前，抓住不二的双肩，扳过他的身体，让他直视自己，“不二，你……没有被标记？”<br/>不二被手冢吓了一跳，忘记了挣扎。当他听到手冢不可置信的问题后，他明白了手冢吃惊的原因。他抬起头，面对手冢，露出微微的笑容：“对，我没有被你标记。”<br/>这件事不二很清楚，这是他的身体，只有他最清楚自己是否有被标记。当他的意识完全回到自己的身体后，他便明确知道，这一次，他依然没有被标记。<br/>“手冢，第一次，还有这一次，你都没有标记我。”不二淡淡的开口，深沉如海的眼眸直视手冢，“看样子，不论怎样，我们都不会变成标记的关系了。”<br/>标记是Alpha权力的象征，没有Alpha能接受统一对象一而再的标记失败。对于想要成家的Alpha而言，更是如此。暴露自己难以被标记的事实或许会给自己增加一点麻烦，可若是能换来以后的安稳，不二也不介意被眼前这个人知道。<br/>“我是难标记体质，医生说，我可能永远都不会被标记。”不二凝视着手冢，看着眼前人眼中的惊诧，“所以我有了光助，但我依然是一个没有被标记的Omega。但是你也不用觉得失落，孩子已经认了你做爸爸了，以后我也不会拦着你们，不让你们相见。”<br/>“所以第一次你没有被标记，光助也出生了。”手冢仿佛没有听到不二后面的话，不二坦白自己的体质，让他瞬间理清了光助出生的原因。如果不是因为不二的体质，他们早就是标记关系，不会拖到现在，依然在你追我赶，止步不前。<br/>“手冢，你是不是觉得很失望？”<br/>“不，怎么会……”手冢摇头，“不论你的体质如何，我喜欢的是你，这一点不会变。”<br/>不二皱起眉头：“可是我很可能永远不会被标记，和一个没有被自己标记的Omega在一起，周围的人会怎么看待你？”<br/>也许手冢不介意，可是周围的人只会当成这是Alpha的无能，不会想到是特殊体质惹的祸。Alpha向来高傲，怎么可能忍受这种非议？<br/>“我不介意。”手冢坚定地摇头，“事实上，不是你，我也不会标记任何人。”<br/>“什么……？”<br/>“不二，我也有一件事没有告诉你。在体质这个问题上，我觉得，我是最适合你的人。”迎着不二疑惑的目光，手冢扬声道，“这辈子，我都只能标记一个人。如果这个人不是你，我也不需要其他人。”</p><p>从小到大，不二一直都认为自己不需要Alpha，即便有了光助，他也依然这么认为。这个世界上，从没有谁是缺了谁就过不了的。这其中也许会有遗憾，但只会成为他生命中可以忽略的小小不足而已。<br/>看着在自己身边睡得香甜的光助，不二安静地躺在身旁边，难以入睡。他刚刚结束发情期，因为突然的惊吓甚至连修整的时间都没有。现在平静下来后，Omega的本能反倒跑出来骚动着他的身体。<br/>本来他是可以好好的。不二恨恨地想，发情期不过是普通的生理现象，往日他熬过去了也就过去了。可这次，因为手冢的关系，现在他深藏的Omega本能开始蠢蠢欲动。<br/>发情期刚刚过去，身边去没有Alpha的气息，让不二坐卧难安。但他怕吵醒光助，不敢发出太大的动静，只能蜷缩着默默忍耐。<br/>光助在一旁睡得香，翻过身本能地往身边的热源凑去。也不知道这孩子在做什么梦，嘴里吧唧吧唧地，口水顺着嘴角流出。不二瞧着，长叹一口气。他翻身打开小夜灯，抽了一张纸巾轻轻擦干净孩子的脸。<br/>昏暗的灯光下，孩子的半边脸沉在黑暗中，另外半张脸借着弱弱的灯光映入不二的眼中。不二定睛细细端详，从前不知道的时候不觉得，现在，他总算看清楚了，光助身上的另外半个影子究竟属于谁。这半张小脸，清清楚楚地告诉不二，这是他和手冢的孩子。<br/>同时，手冢离开前留下的话又一次在不二耳边响起。那话掷地有声，带着手冢的坚持。那一刹那，不二也被那句话惊倒，久久说不出话来。<br/>他不相信这是一个Alpha会说的话，就如同他从来不相信自己Omega的本性。从小到大，他能不依靠任何Alpha独自生活，靠的，就是自己近乎自虐般的自律和坚持。他有自信可以一直坚持到最后，然而，手冢张狂地闯进他的生活中，用一次次“不可理喻”的行动，生生打碎了一直以来他的坚持。<br/>这个Alpha，究竟是哪来的自信，觉得自己可以守住那样的承诺？Alpha都是具有极强独占欲的生物，一个难以被标记的Omega，无异于每时每刻都在挑战Alpha的本性。没有标记带来的满足，总有一天，他也会忍受不了这种缺陷带来的空虚。<br/>除了他谁也不要？究竟是谁给他的自信让他敢说出这样的话来？<br/>不二觉得可笑，然而同时，手冢那坚定不移的表情却时时出现在他的脑海里。他的理智告诉他不需要理会，因为意志向来抵不过本能，总有一天，手冢也会向本能屈服。可他的感情告诉他，手冢的话，手冢的行动都在向他说明一件事——这个人是认真的。</p><p>当忍足在一个小时内第五次看见手冢查看手机信息后，他终于忍不住了：“我说，你真想知道对方是怎么想的，直接打电话。电话不接，那就去堵人啊。在这里光盯着人家的号码看，什么事都不做，有什么用？”<br/>手冢显然听进去了忍足的话，放下了手机。忍足以为他要开始行动时，却见他翻身，直接躺在了床上。<br/>忍足蹙眉，纳闷地说：“我以为我帮你照顾小孩这几天你肯定能搞定，谁知道还是原来的样子。”他很是不解，“你们连发情期都一起过了，应该也标记上了吧，有什么事情不能好好说清楚？”<br/>“没标记。”手冢淡淡地说。<br/>“噢，没标记啊，那难怪了……”这话说出口，忍足才意识到不对的地方，差点整个人跳起来，“什么？发情期都没标记？”<br/>手冢国光，你怎么这么菜？<br/>忍足恨铁不成钢，可又怕伤了好友的自尊，只能把吐槽生生咽回肚子里。<br/>“他和我一样，是特殊体质。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>这一惊未平，一惊又起，忍足这次真的跳起来了：“又是特殊体质？他是什么体质？”<br/>“难标记。”<br/>手冢的体质忍足是知道的，他一直觉得，这些年来手冢洁身自好，除了因为被一个连名字和相貌都不知道的Omega迷了心以外，还因为手冢的特殊体质。他能标记，但只能标记一人。现代医学，标记已经可以自由消除了。Omega不慎被标记，已经可以借助手术消除标记，当什么事都没发生。可手冢就没有这样的机会了。<br/>幸好手冢是个死心眼，被迷了心，眼里就看不到其他人。看着手冢找了那么多年也没找到心心念念的Omega，忍足都要怀疑其实压根不存在这么一个人，那不过是手冢的幻觉罢了。<br/>现在，人出现了，可是标记不了？这老天爷真是开了一个大玩笑。<br/>“所以这就是孩子都能打酱油了，对方却还是未标记状态的原因？”<br/>“嗯。”手冢应了一声。<br/>听到这里，忍足不免也有些佩服这个Omega了。在标记不再是Omega的束缚后，人们对Omega的有色眼光确实改变了不少。可改变了不等于完全消除，一个生了孩子，身边却没有Alpha照顾的Omega，还是难以避免被人旁人戴着有色眼镜看待。可看到活泼可爱，待人有礼的孩子，忍足就知道，这个孩子必然是生活在一个满是温暖的家庭中。<br/>一个单身的，未被标记的Omega带着一个生父不明的孩子，教出来的孩子阳光又温暖，可见这个Omega也不是一般人。<br/>“他是个很坚韧的人。”手冢说。<br/>“看出来了。”忍足叹了一口气，“要是软弱一点，你也不用在这里苦恼怎么把人留住了。”<br/>手冢不答话，他回想着不久前他向不二表明心意时，不二眼中流露出来的惊诧与不安。他说的话，句句真心。他明白，可不二又是否明白呢？一个Alpha说出那样的话，确实缺了些可信度。可他也只能用这样的方式，告诉不二自己的态度。而不二是否相信，这并不是他可以控制的事情。<br/>“所以你下一步打算怎么做？”忍足问。<br/>手冢沉默良久，缓缓说出四个字：“顺其自然。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顺其自然其实真没错。<br/>手冢真就是这么想的。<br/>他明白为什么忍足不理解自己的想法，他想，也许很多人，包括自己的父母可能也不会理解。就现阶段而言，他和不二算是见过了双方父母。而两方家长，不说完全认可，可孩子都这么大了，也不可能提出反对。可能大部分人都会认为，打铁须趁热，就怕快煮熟的鸭子飞了。可手冢清楚得很，这件事的重点，不在父母长辈身上，不在孩子的身上，在不二的身上。<br/>经过了一段时间的接触，手冢有些摸到了不二的性子。不二这人，吃软不吃硬，要真逼急了，肯定得再跑一次。找了七年，好不容易找到了人，手冢没打算放手。况且，前段时间他顺其自然地去接触不二，不也得到了不二的某些回应了吗？手冢有种莫名的自信，也许之前不二还能决绝地拒绝自己，但到了今时今日，不二做不到。<br/>他也不知道这种自信是从哪来的，可他就是笃定这是事实。<br/>只是，当手冢持续一周毫无表示，每日按部就班的生活后，手冢彩菜就有些坐不住了。</p><p>晚上手冢下班回家，刚进门就看见自家母亲站在玄关处等着自己。手冢有些疑惑，但也还是什么都没问，只说：“我回来了，母亲。”<br/>手冢彩菜劈头盖脸就问一句：“怎么这么早？”<br/>“嗯？”手冢愣了愣，诚实道，“今天学校的事情不多。”<br/>“事情不多怎么还这么早回来？不二家呢？去过没？见到那孩子没？”手冢彩菜气不打一处来，“都一周了，你天天两点一线，也不去人家家里刷刷好感，不二家怎么可能愿意把自己Omega和孙子交给你？”<br/>原来是为了这事。<br/>手冢有些无奈，眼瞧着自家母亲都快急上火，就差把自己直接空投到不二家去了。他觉得有些好笑，可又不能在母亲面前笑出来，只能轻声安抚道：“母亲，这件事我有分寸，您不用太担心。”<br/>这不说还好，一说了，手冢彩菜的火气就上来了：“你有分寸就不会现在都没行动了！都一周了，我连我的小孙子一脸都没见上。”<br/>“您想见光助的话，等会儿我跟不二家说一声，明天我把他带回来吃饭。”<br/>听了这话，手冢彩菜却没有马上答应。她长吁一口气，担忧地看着自家儿子：“国光，我不是只想着见光助。光助如果我想见，我可以自己去不二家里。他们家都是好人，淑子天天给我发光助的照片，我要想见，那是很容易的事。”她伸手握住手冢的手，像小时候她教育手冢时一样，“我担心的，是你已经灰心了。这么多年，我给你介绍了多少人，你都拒绝了。上次你跟我说不需要我再担心你的感情问题，我多开心，以为你终于开窍了。哪知道，我和你父亲还没见到人，先见着孙子了。”<br/>“母亲……”<br/>“你一向循规蹈矩，如果不是一直不知情，怎么可能会让不二家那孩子分开这么久。而且你那死心眼的性格，跟你父亲一模一样，就连体质，也一样的死心眼。”如果说手冢真的灰心了，放弃了，手冢彩菜可能还没有这么着急。可一看到对方出状况，他连孩子都不管，一心扑到不二身上，手冢彩菜就知道，他家儿子已经认定那个人了，“你不抓紧，一直拖下去，怎么可能把人哄回来？”<br/>明白母亲心里的忧虑，手冢放下心来。他反握住手冢彩菜的手，说：“母亲，您别担心，我没有灰心，也有自己的想法。”<br/>“你要是真喜欢不二家那孩子，我可以跟淑子多聊聊，让她帮忙劝劝。淑子没想拆散你们，一开始是有些生气，不过现在已经明白过来了。你们俩都是好孩子，而且光助也这么大了，只要能一家团聚什么都好。”<br/>没想到，自家母亲已经攻下了不二的母亲，这倒是在手冢的意料之外。不过他转念一想，就明白过来了。说白了，两位母亲处在同一立场上，都希望自己的孩子能幸福圆满地过完这一辈子而已。这件乌龙事已经发生了，无法重来。双方都不过是普通人家，也没什么大错，未来能一起生活自然最好。<br/>“不用的，母亲，不用打扰阿姨。”手冢带着母亲进了客厅，让她坐下，“我了解不二，知道怎么做才能达到最好的结果。”<br/>手冢彩菜还是不放心：“你真知道？”<br/>“嗯。”手冢点点头。<br/>“好吧，那你抓紧。跟你说话都把我说忘了，马上就可以吃晚餐了。”说着，手冢彩菜又站起来，“对了，说了明天把光助带回来吃饭，别忘了。”<br/>眼看自家母亲终于离开了，手冢总算松了一口气。他的母亲着急的心思他能懂，不过他还是坚持自己的想法。只是，现在母亲给了自己一个理由，他为什么不去好好利用一下呢？<br/>说罢，他掏出手机，给不二去了一条信息。<br/>手冢：「母亲想念光助，希望明天晚上让他到家里用晚餐，饭后，我会把光助送回去。」<br/>消息发了出去，自然不可能马上回应。手冢放下手机，回到房间放下东西，换了一身家居服出来后，发现已经收到了回复。<br/>不二：「只要光助答应，就可以。」<br/>光助不需要担心，肯定是愿意的。这孩子今天在球场上，还在说想吃自家母亲做的小蛋糕。但手冢没有直接戳穿，而是回复不二。<br/>手冢：「明天是周末，我想带光助出去玩一下，可以吗？」<br/>过了一会儿，不二的信息便回来了，估计是去问了孩子的意愿：「光助答应了。」<br/>「明天上午9点，我会去接他，晚上我再送回去。」<br/>「嗯」<br/>这句话后，这一个对话便算是暂告一段落。手冢心情大好，恰好母亲来招呼他和父亲吃饭，他把这件事告诉了母亲，让长辈很是亢奋了一下。这不，今天的晚餐还没开始吃，已经要准备张罗明天的晚餐了。</p><p>不二放下了手机，回头看了眼已经开始收拾明天的小书包的光助，轻轻叹了一口气。他把孩子拉到自己面前，语重心长地嘱咐起来：“听好了，明天到手冢老师家，要有礼貌，不可以闹脾气，知道吗？”<br/>“知道了！”光助回答得倒是爽快，“爸爸，明天手冢爸爸要带我出去玩了！”<br/>“嗯嗯，我知道。”不二应着孩子，心里有些吃味。他知道光助喜欢手冢，也知道手冢有这个权利，但看孩子一副迫不及待的模样，他还是觉得心里闷闷的，“明天手冢老师会来接你，今晚早点睡。”<br/>“好～”光助用力点点头，又问，“爸爸，明天你也去吗？”<br/>“我？”不二连忙摇头，“手冢老师带你出去玩，我就不去了。”<br/>“可是我想爸爸也一起去。”光助扑到不二怀里，抱着不二的脖子，“爸爸很久没带我出去玩了，明天一起去不好吗？”<br/>不二被缠得没辙，只能随口扯了个借口：“爸爸明天有工作。”<br/>“可以晚上吃饭时明明跟由美子姑姑说明天休息的。”光助抱着不二的脖子不撒手，像条虫子一样在不二怀里扭，“爸爸一起去吧，我也想和爸爸一起出去玩。”<br/>这孩子性格究竟是遗传的谁，明明他和手冢都不是这种死缠烂打的性子。不二无奈得很，又不能直接驳了孩子的意愿，只能说：“那明天问问手冢老师愿不愿意把爸爸带上，如果手冢老师不愿意，爸爸也没办法了。”<br/>“嗯～！”得到了不二的承诺，光助猛地一点头，放开了不二，继续收拾自己的小书包。<br/>只是，不二这头答应，那头就后悔了。<br/>怎么觉得自己给自己挖了个坑？</p><p>光助很兴奋。<br/>一大早，不二才睁开眼，就意识到这个事实——自家傻儿子起了个大早，一蹦下床就直冲他的房间把他叫醒——不二非常肯定，因为他家光助来喊他的时候，还穿着睡衣顶着一个鸟窝头。要是看仔细点，可能还能在孩子的脸上看到昨晚睡觉留下的口水印子。<br/>“爸爸，爸爸，起床了。”光助一把拉开窗帘，然后跳上不二的床，骑在不二身上，“太阳晒屁股了，快起来，今天我们要出去玩呢。”<br/>不二半眯着眼，抬头瞄了眼窗外的天空。亮是亮了，但一眼就能确定还是清晨六七点的光景。时间还充裕得很，完全足够他睡个回笼觉还不耽误出发。<br/>可这个念头，只能存在在不二的脑袋里。<br/>光助不依不饶地缠着他，一股不把他从床上拉起来不罢休的气势。不二被缠得无计可施，只能拍拍孩子的脑袋，让孩子从自己身上下去，而后缓缓坐起来，半醒不醒地打了个大大的呵欠。<br/>小罪魁祸首坐在一旁，笑呵呵地看着不二：“爸爸，早呀。”<br/>这小没良心的。不二装作恶狠狠的模样，瞪了小孩一眼。然而他这睡眼朦胧的眼神没有一点作用，光助一点没怕，伸手抱住不二的脖子，说：“爸爸，我们快去洗脸吧。手冢爸爸可能等一下就要来接我们了。”<br/>不二抱过孩子，在孩子的脸上亲了一口：“好好好，爸爸跟你一起去洗脸。”边说边把小树熊抱在腿上，“今天有想去的地方吗？手冢老师有跟你说要去哪里吗？”<br/>“没有呢。”光助摇摇头，“不过只要跟爸爸和手冢爸爸在一起，去哪里玩我都开心。”<br/>不二听了光助的话，心下一沉。他对光助隐隐生了些愧疚，以前他总以为，光助不需要两个父亲，只要自己在身边就可以了。可现在他发现，并不是光助不需要，而是他自私地认为光助不需要。“迷路的父亲”能隐瞒一时，可骗不了一世。或早或晚，手冢都会出现在光助的面前。不论不二愿不愿意，两人的血缘关系，都是无法割断的。<br/>“爸爸。”光助抱着不二的脖子，奶声奶气地问，“我们什么时候可以和手冢爸爸一起生活呀？”<br/>“你想和手冢老师一起生活吗？”<br/>光助用力地点点头：“想！”<br/>“那爸爸等一下问问手冢老师，看能不能让光助偶尔去他那里住几天？”<br/>“好呀！”光助高兴地扭起身子，又问，“爸爸，你也会去吗？”<br/>不二愣了愣，笑道：“爸爸就不去了，你想去就去，爸爸去了会打扰到手冢老师。”<br/>“为什么？我想爸爸也一起去。”光助嘟起嘴，皱起了小眉头，“我同学的两个爸爸都是住在一起的，而且还经常一起来接他放学。昨天他跟我说，他两个爸爸带他一起去了一家很漂亮的餐厅吃饭，还给他买了礼物呢。爸爸，你什么时候也能和手冢爸爸一起来接我放学？”<br/>“你很希望我和手冢老师一起接你放学吗？”<br/>“想呀！这样，我还能告诉我同学，我有一个老师爸爸和一个画家爸爸！”<br/>孩子还在滔滔不绝，不二却无法继续与孩子对话了。他抱着孩子，从床下下来，说：“好了，我们先去洗脸，等会儿再继续说。”<br/>光助乖巧地答应着，安静地趴在不二的怀里。不二低头看了眼光助挂着笑的唇角，无声地叹了一口气。</p><p>因为是周末，不二早早就与淑子妈妈说过，今天一天都由他来照顾光助，给淑子妈妈放一天假。淑子妈妈也开心，约了一群老朋友，前一天晚上就出发去温泉旅馆度假了。这不，两父子下了楼，楼下还是一片静悄悄，什么人也没有。<br/>不二让光助去收拾自己的小书包，便到厨房张罗起两个人的早餐。厨房的食材一应俱全，不二挑着自己熟悉的食材料理起来。光助不常吃他做的饭，偶尔一次都会特别给面子地不停夸赞不二。为了回应光助的捧场，每一次下厨，他都会尽全力做好每一道料理。<br/>今天自然也不例外。<br/>由美子和裕太还在睡梦中，不二还是把两人的份给留了出来。早餐刚做好，他正要把孩子喊过来用餐时，门铃响了起来。<br/>他疑惑，不过八点过一些，谁会这么早？<br/>光助听到门铃声，噔噔噔地从客厅跑出来。不二在后头跟着，眼看光助开了门。他甚至没看清那人究竟是谁，就见光助兴奋地扑到那人的怀里：“手冢爸爸！”<br/>得了，不用看清了。<br/>手冢蹲下身抱起孩子，说：“早上好，光助。”<br/>“早上好，手冢爸爸！”这个早上让光助心情倍晴朗，因为起床时有他不二爸爸抱着，现在又有他的手冢爸爸抱着，这一认知让孩子笑得一脸灿烂，“手冢爸爸，我爸爸做了好多好吃的，你也快来吃！”<br/>手冢没着急回应光助，而是把目光落在眼前的Omega身上：“早上好，不二。”<br/>不二讪笑两声：“这么早啊，光助才刚刚起来呢。”<br/>不二说这话倒没什么特别的意思，手冢却有些不好意思了：“是我没考虑周到。”他放下光助，摸摸光助的脑袋，“要不我还是晚点再来接光助吧，你们先用餐。”<br/>光助听了这话，皱起了小眉头：“手冢爸爸，你不陪我吃早餐吗？”<br/>手冢一语不发，只是略显为难地看了眼不二。不二无奈地叹了一口气，说：“一起吃吧，我预多了一些。”<br/>人家都已经到门口了，而且孩子还在眼前，他总不能把人拒之门外。可把人迎进门后，不二才觉出一丝不妥。<br/>他突然想起，昨天对方并没有说明接送光助的时间。而且，怎么想，这个时间来接孩子也太早了吧，万一孩子还在睡懒觉呢？根据他与手冢短暂的相处来看，他不认为手冢是这样一个没有计划的人。<br/>总不可能是故意的吧……？<br/>他悄悄回头看了眼与孩子一同坐在餐桌前的Alpha，不巧被Alpha抓住了视线。手冢自然地对他微微点点头，又转头继续和光助聊天。<br/>被抓包的Omega觉得自己的脸有些烫，连忙收回视线，快快端出三份早餐。今天他一时兴起，做了一顿传统的日式早餐。光助也不挑食，只要是他爸爸做的，不论什么菜式一律捧场。不二乐呵呵地听着孩子的称赞，目光又不自觉地飘到手冢的身上。<br/>手冢端坐在桌前，安静地吃着自己那一份。不二有些紧张地看着手冢，就见他咽下那一口菜肴，看着不二，说：“很好吃。”<br/>一句话，让不二的紧张瞬间烟消云散：“只是普通的早餐而已，没什么技术含量。”<br/>“不，确实很好吃。”手冢重复了自己的话，“抱歉，不二，今天是我唐突了。”<br/>不二摇摇头：“不要紧。”<br/>是啊，有什么要紧的呢？最重要的不过是孩子高兴。看现在光助的笑容，他又有什么可抱怨的呢？况且，不二自己清楚得很，刚刚在门口时，他完全没有要把手冢拒之门外的打算。<br/>父子三人都没有说话，静静地吃完自己的早餐。光助喝完味增汤，又扒在手冢身上，眼巴巴地问手冢：“手冢爸爸，今天要带我去哪里玩？”<br/>“光助想去哪里？今天由光助做主。”<br/>“那我想去游乐场！”得到手冢肯定的答复，光助“得寸进尺”，提了第二个要求，“那手冢爸爸，能让我爸爸也一起去吗？”<br/>“嗯？”手冢愣了一下，迟疑地看了不二一眼，“不二爸爸也要一起去吗？”<br/>“光助想两个爸爸一起去，这样我就能像其他同学那样，牵着两个爸爸的手一起去玩了！”<br/>不二听了这话，心头猛然一沉。心底的愧疚越来越多，他低着头，没能直视光助。<br/>手冢注意到不二的状态，他眉心微蹙，想要对不二说些什么。可是孩子还在等着他的回复，他不能忽略孩子的疑问，只能回答孩子：“只要不二爸爸愿意。”<br/>光助听懂了这话，高兴地跳起来。他抱着手冢脖子亲了手冢一口，一蹦一跳地跑回到客厅继续收拾他的小书包，准备这一次得来不易的小旅程。<br/>餐厅只剩手冢和不二两人，沉默在两人之间蔓延开来。手冢站起身，走到不二面前，低声喊了一句：“不二。”<br/>不二深吸一口气，强迫理智回归。他抬起头，对手冢拉开一个勉强的笑容：“抱歉，我失态了。”<br/>“不，不是你的错。”不顾情况是否合适，手冢伸出手，让不二靠在自己身上。他轻轻抚摸不二的头发，像是在安慰孩子一样，说：“不是你的错，不二。没能回应光助的愿望，我也要承担很大的责任。是我没有及时找到你们，是我离开太久了。”<br/>两人都清楚得很，在这件事上，谁都没有错。可如果非要追究这是谁的责任，他们都宁愿自己背上这个责任。六年的时光太长，他们都不可能回到光助降生的那一刻，让时光重来。<br/>唯一能做的，不过是把握未来，让光助的生活不再有遗憾。<br/>“不二，我不强求你马上接受我。”手冢的嗓音坚定又温柔，“但以后的生活，我想请你不要推开我。我不想继续缺席光助的成长，同时，也不希望缺席你的未来。”<br/>他顿了顿：“和我在一起吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>